mi vida sin ti
by Lilliam
Summary: Rin es una cantante de Vocaloid junto con su hermano Len, pero la mayoria de las chicas que conoce tienen un enamoramiento hacia él y Rin no puede evitar sentirse mal por ello, pronto se da cuenta que ella está enamorada de su propio hermano también
1. ¿qué estoy sintiendo?

Sentada en el sófa, intentando no prestar atención a lo que ellas estaban diciendo, sé que no se dan de cuenta que me hacen daño, ellas no lo saben porque se supone que yo no deberia estar sintiendolo, no sé porque mi corazón se parte cada vez que alguien empieza a hablar de mi hermano, mi perfecto hermano, muchas de mis amigas y conocidas están enamoradas de él, nunca lo había entendido; la mayor parte de mi vida lo vi como mi pequeño hermano, esa persona que me cuidaba y procuraba que yo fuera feliz y lo era porque estaba a mi lado, pero, ¿porqué me siento tan mal cuando alguien más quiere el cariño de él?. Soy egoista, lo sé, lo quiero para mi sóla y eso no deberia ser ¿porqué lo quiero para mi?, realmente no lo sé, tal vez tengo miedo de que le hagan daño... cuando eramos más pequeños yo era más fuerte que él y tenia que pelear con todo aquel que se atreviera a molestarlo pero ahora las cosas no son así, él no es tonto pero tal vez me preocupa que no encuentre a la chica adecuada; Pero, sé que mis amigas no son malas personas ¿porqué me siento tan mal de que ellas pretendan a mi hermano?.

- Rin...¿hola?- llamo Gumi mientras yo volteaba a verla, creo que me había hundido en mis pensamientos más de lo debido.

- ¿si?- pregunte para prestarle algo de atención.

- vaya... ¿acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dijimos?- pregunto Miku levemente enojada.

- lo siento Miku-nee pero estaban hablando de mi hermano y eso no me importa- saque de nuevo mi apariencia fria sobre este asunto.

- lo siento Rin, al ser familia supongo que no lo ves de la misma forma que nosotras - Gumi hablo haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara- pero Len-Kun es muy especial pero no muestra interés por mi y eso me hiere un poco- Gumi puso la mano en su pecho por alguna razón sonrei por dentro.

- Yo tampoco sé si le gusto, ¿sabesque Gumi y yo tenemos una competencia por ver con quien se queda Len ?- Abri mis ojos un poco sorprendida ¿quedarse con él? ¿acasopara ellas es una especie de trofeo?.

- no trates a mi hermano como si fuera un premio - suspire mientras Miku se alertaba un poco.

- no me malentiendas Rin, lo que digo es que como a Gumi y a mi nos gusta Len decidimos que si Len muestra interés por una de las dos la otra se alejara- Miku intentaba explicarme pero decidi otra vez mostrar mi postura de indiferencia.

- Ya veo... pero a Miki-chan también le gusta Len ¿sabes?- al decirles esto ambas abrieron sus ojos.

- noooooooo!, ¡más competencia no por favor!- Gumi se recosto poniendo su mano en la cabeza haciendo una cara de dolor.

- Ahora Len-kun parece un poco más inalcanzable- Miku sonrió con tristeza, ellas también sufrian por mi hermano.

- Es el problema de enamorarte de los Idol - Gumi sonrió pero no sé porque decia eso al fin de cuentas todos eramos Idol, del grupo Vocaloid aunque Gumi tenía unpatrocinador distinto al mio y al de Miku, pero se podia decir que eramos con una gran familia a pesar de la competencia.

- Si me disculpan, ire a terminar la tarea que Kiyoteru-sensei nos dejo- me levante de mi asiento en el sófa, ellas asintieron y yo les sonrei.

Tras caminar escaleras arriba llegue a mi cuarto, estaba junto al de Len, abri la puerta de su habitación y entre sin pedir permiso, ya que él no se encontraba allí, estaba terminando de grabar una canción con Gakupo y Kaito para el grupo Van'ice, se habia vuelto bastante popular esas canciones pero igual me daba risa ya que Len le tocaba usar vestido y maquillaje, aunque él se molesto y maldijo yo le dije que se veia muy lindo y que ahora pareciamos Gemelas.

después de cerrar la puerta detras de mi me acerque a su escritorio y tome uno de los cuadernos, Len seguro ya había hecho su tarea porque yo la había dejado para ultima hora ya que mi calendario estaba vacio por muchos dias y en cambio el de Len estaba a reventar, pobre de mi hermano debe estar realmente cansado, después de comprobar que si había hecho la tarea fui a mi habitación y me dedique a copiarla, pude ver como dibujaba caritas cuando se le dificultaba un ejercicio, cuando termine de copiarla cerre ambos cuadernos y me acerque a la cama y me recoste un rato, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

- Rin...- un susurro en mi oido hizo que me despertara al instante.

- ¡LEN!, te eh dicho que no me hagas eso- me sonroje un poco al ver la cercania pero el sonreia tiernamente,

- es la única forma de despertarte ya que duermes como oso- eso me hizo enojar así que frunci el sueño.

- que grosero eres Len... ¿porqué me despertaste? - le pregunte mientras él se levantaba de la cama.

- es que me dijeron que te quedaste dormida toda la tarde así que no haz cenado, no quiero que enfermes así que baja a comer- su figura paso por la puerta, yo me levanté y lo segui, no había notado que eran las diez de la noche.

- ¿acabaste de llegar?- le pregunte mientras él asentia.

- Si, tuve que ser el ultimo porque faltaban los coros de la canción- me acerque un poco más y note que no había ni una sóla alma en la casa.

- no hay nadie... - señale lo obvio así que Len se rio mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

- ¿acaso lo olvidaste?- no sabía que habia olvidado así que asenti un poco avergonzada- Miku-nee, Meiko-nee, Luka-nee y Kaito-nii fueron a la celebración por mantener a zenbonsakura un año en el Ranking de Vocaloid- recorde que esa canción de Miku-nee ya llevaba bastante tiempo y me senti idiota.

- ¿porqué no fuiste?- le pregunte mientras tomaba los palillos y empezaba a comer un poco de arroz.

- estaba muy cansando- él me miro con ternura y supe cual habia sido la razón, Len no era bueno mintiendo.

- ya veo- sonrei con ternura también, Len empezó a comer rapidamente ya que tenía mucha hambre, ahora no dolia mi corazón porque Len estaba junto a mi y la razón por la que no fue a celebración fue porque yo me quede dormida y tampoco fui.

-¿pasa algo?, desde hace rato no dejas de sonreir- me pregunto curioso, sus ojos me miraban buscando algo y me puse algo nerviosa.

- lo que pasa es que hace rato no estabamos los dos sólos, casi siempre estamos trabajando pero ultimamente no tenemos trabajo en pareja así que no podemos vernos ni dedicarnos tiempo de hermanos- Len se sonrojo un poco pero luego me sonrió.

- es verdad, ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo divertido el sábado?- me pregunto mientras yo asentia.

- sería genial ir antes de la gira- Len abrio los ojos un poco impresionado.

- ¿es la proxima semana?- pregunto un poco alterado.

- ¿no te acordabas?- puse una expresión de tristeza.

- si, ehm lo siento pero el sábado si puedo, pero tendra que ser después de que termine de grabar con Gumi- me puse contenta al instante y le sonrei.

- más te vale tonto porque la gira será de tres semanas y estaremos muy ocupados- Len puso una cara de cansancio de sólo pensarlo.

- creo que tomaré unas vacaciones después de esto- Len me miro con su tipica sonrisa.

- ¿a dónde iras? - pregunte curiosa mientras él cambiaba su expresión a una de incredubilidad.

- será a donde iremos ¿no?- rei suavemente ya que al ser un dueto teniamos que pedir vacaciones al mismo tiempo.

- casi lo olvido como ultimamente no cantamos nada juntos- Len sólo suspiro.

- ¿y?- pregunto mientras yo lo observaba confundida.

- ¿qué?- pregunte mientras el me regañaba con la mirada.

- ¿a dónde vamos a ir?, te toca decidir- recorde que Len pidio ir a la playa en navidad así que está vez me tocaba a mi.

- no lo sé... ¿qué te parece ir a las montañas está vez?, ya sabes, tenemos una casa de herencia de nuestros padres que nunca hemos usado- le dije a Len mientras ponia un indice en sus labios, me quede mirando sus labios admirando lo perfectos que eran, "quiero probarlos, seguro tiene sabor a banana ya que se mantiene comiendolas", ese pensamiento paso por mi cabeza haciendo que la moviera un poco sonrojada.

- ¿nosotros dos sólos?- al parecer no lucia muy convencido pero yo no queria ir con alguien más.

- pues si no te gusta la idea podemos ir a otro...-

- me parece perfecto- Len me interrumpio pero aún así sonreia, mi corazón se acelero en ese momento pero al mismo tiempo me sentia muy feliz.

- entonces ya está, ¡NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES!- me levante energeticamente sonriendo como estupida.

- ¿quieres ver una pelicula antes de dormir? - pregunto mientras se levantaba también.

- eh.. seguro- sonrei mientras corria hacia el sófa y me tiraba encima de él.

- dejame espacio Rin- Len se sento encima mio, aunque fue leve para no sentir todo su peso.

- si que eres lloron- me sente correctamente mientras Len se sentaba junto a mi y ponia una pelicula de terror.

Estaba tan feliz de por fin pasar tiempo con Len pero él estaba tan cansado que se durmio en mi hombro a mitad de la pelicula, sólo deje que se recostara tener su cuerpo cerca al mio hacia que mi corazón se sintiera calido además que podia sentir su olor, no sé porque pero eso me gustaba, pero eso no debia suceder, a mi no me deberia gustar el olor de Len, eso deberia gustarle a otras chicas menos a mi pero ¿porqué me gusta?, intente disipar mis pensamientos concentrandome en la pelicula y funciono pero después de ver las peores escenas y ver que todo el lugar estaba oscuro, además de que estaba sóla en mi casa con Len durmiendo me entro miedo, lo sé, nunca dejaré de portarme como una niña pero sólo por hoy no queria dormir sóla. Recoste a Len suavemente y desate su coleta, me acoste a su lado mientras lo abrazaba suavemente, sentir su respiración y su olor hizo que me durmiera también.

- juju- senti la risita de alguien así que abri mis ojos lentamente.

- ¿Meiko-nee?- pregunte mientras la castaña sólo sonreia.

- Así que dormiste con Len en el sófa- Meiko ponia su cara divertida mientras notaba que Len aún seguia dormido.

- pues si ¿qué tiene de malo?- pregunte mientras me sentaba y fijaba que eran las ocho de la mañana en el reloj.

- y luego Len niega sobre el incesto- me sonroje al instante apenas me había dado cuenta de los comentarios de Meiko.

- Sólo veiamos una pelicula y Len se quedo dormido y luego yo también- intente negar mientras seguia sonrojada, ella sonrio levatandose.

- Vamos, es temprano alistate para hacer tu trabajo - Meiko salió hacia la cocina, note que nadie más estaba levantado.

En está casa vivimos 5 personas, Meiko-nee fue la primera que nuestro patrocinador Crypton contrato, claro casi al mismo tiempo que Kaito-nii, ambos tienen la misma edad y se rumoreaba que eran amigos de la infancia, luego de ellos está Miku quien es la más famosa de todos nosotros, luego está Luka-nee, ella tiene casi la misma edad que Meiko y Kaito pero un año menor así que ella tiene 19, y luego estamos Len y yo, ambos tenemos 17 y Miku tiene nuestra misma edad, los demás Vocaloids viven en otras casas ya que sus patrocinadores son distintos. Gumi tiene la misma edad que nosotros también es bastante popular casi siempre está empatada con Miku, ella vive con Gakupo y son casi como hermanoscon ellos también vive Lily, y luego estan Kiyoteru quien nos da clases, Miki una de las pretendientes de Len, y Yuki una niña de 9 años bastante tierna.

- Rin...- llamo Meiko mientras yo volvia en si.

- ¿qué?- pregunte sin más.

-¿qué te pasa ultimamente?- me pregunto viendome seriamente.

- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunte sin saber de los que hablaba.

- ya sabes... ultimamente estás perdida en tus pensamientos ¿qué te preocupa?- Meiko estaba sentada tomando un jugo de naranja, ella se veia como una madre en ese momento, la mia había muerto hace algunos años y Len y yo habiamos quedado en responsabilidad del "master", él nos adentro en el mundo de la musica pero aunque fuera mi sueño el no nos ah demostrado mucho cariño.

- no es nada- de nuevo casi me pierdo en mis pensamientos, Meiko suspiro y se termino el jugo.

- si algún dia quieres hablar de eso yo te escucharé sin juzgarte ¿de acuerdo?- yo sólo asenti ¿a qué se referia con "eso"?.

* * *

Les juro que este capitulo era el doble e_é!, pero cuando lo estaba leyendo para corregirle errores la pc se apago y no pude hacer nada (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻.

Así que si este cap tiene errores mil disculpas pero tengo mucha rabia con mi pc y estoy que la mato porque el cap me habia quedado tan dramatico **丶´Д｀.**

****Algunas aclaraciones:

·Rin y Len tienen 17 años junto con Miku, Gumi y Miki -3-, les aumente la edad para que en el futuro me ayude a desarrollar mejor la trama.

· imaginesen a Rin, Len y Miku con su append y a Gumi con su Extend -3-

· no eh olvidado mi otro fic xD, pero es que está idea la tenia desde hace mucho y no me han dado ganas de escribir el cap del otro pero no lo dejaré sin terminar, intentaré llevarlos simultaneamente (más otro que pienso hacer de FT), claro que ahora estoy ocupada por la uni y a punto de que me hechen **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:** ･ﾟ✧, pero me esforzaré en todo.


	2. soy reemplazable

Ya habia llegado sábado, Len estaria muy ocupado ya que grababa con Gumi una canción nueva así que se fue alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, yo me levante temprano porque el me dijo que yo escogiera el lugar a donde iriamos, así que decidi ir de dia de campo a uno de las reservas que quedan cerca, no es que me agrade mucho los dias de campos pero queria estar sóla con Len, sin fans que nos atosiguen ni mucha gente por lo cual sería a la cocina donde estaban Meiko, Kaito, Luka y Miku desayunando tranquilamente.

- Buenos dias- salude con una sonrisa y me sente al lado de Miku-nee.

- buenos dias- me respondieron al unisono mientras Meiko me servia el desayuno.

- estás de buen humor Rin ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Kaito quien terminaba de comer su helado del desayuno.

- no es nada Kaito-nii - sonrei mientras empezé a devorar mi desayuno a toda velocidad.

- segura?- pregunto Miku quien terminaba el suyo.

- pareces bastante entusiasma Rin-chan- está vez Luka fue la que hablo.

- no es nada pero... me ayudarias a cocinar algo para un dia de campo Meiko-nee- le pregunte y ella me sonrio.

- Claro Rin- ella terminaba un cafe que tenia en la mano, obvio tendria resaca de ayer que fue viernes.

Después de eso nadie me pregunto nada pero seguro sospechaban que iba a tener alguna cita con alguien, yo sólo los ignore, y preparé con Meiko algunos sandwich y un delicioso pastel de fresas, luego de eso los puse en una canasta con algunas bebidas, subi a mi habitación y me di un baño rapido luego me aliste con un vestido blanco con estampado de flores amarillas, de adorno me puse una flor amarilla en mi pecho y unos zapatos de color amarillo, me encantaba este color y era como mi distintivo al igual que el de Len.

Ahora eran las once, Len me dijo que fuera por él temprano así que tome mi canasta y sali de la casa, pude notar que el dia era bastante tranquilo y perfecto para un dia de campo, sali sonriendo y tarareando una canción de Len, Fire flower ya que siempre me gustaba sus canciones, caminaba por la calle tranquilamente, no habia prisa y me ponia a observar a las personas caminar, entre una tienda sólo para curiosar un poco, note que lo mejor sería comprar Bananas para mi hermano así que fui a otra tienda y tome un racimo, luego se me antojaron unas naranjas y compre una docena, sé que Len y yo tenemos una gran obsrsión por estas dos frutas.

- ¿vas a ir al concierto de vocaloid?- oi como dos chicas estaban murmurando cerca mio, pose mi atención en ellas un momento.

- por supuesto que si, quiero oir cantar a Miku-chan- la chica que la acompañaba dijo esto, la verdad es que Miku es la más famosa ya casi se vuelve la imágen de Vocaloid.

- ¿enserio?, yo sólo ire para ver a Len- menciono ella mientras puse un poco de atención a la conversación.

-obvio que a él también, es tan lindoo~ - mi corazón se accelero en ese momento sin razón, es obvio Len es lindo, obvio tiene fans que sólo iran al concierto para verlo.

- me gustaria que me firmara un autografo- menciono otra chica.

- tocar su mano sería genial, a mi me gustaria que cantara con Miku- me quede en estado de shock en ese momento, Len cantar con Miku... pero yo era la pareja de Len, ambos cantabamos todo juntos en los conciertos aunque ultimamente habiamos hecho canciones con personas distintas.

- claro que si, sus voces juntas suenan geniales pero con la voz de Gumi suena muchisimo mejor- comento la otra, me acerque a la caja a pagar po lo que habia comprado.

- es obvio que si, ojala Len fuera más solista que estar con su hermana, es lindo que hayan formado banda de niños pero ahora deberian separarse, la voz de su hermana es chillona para la de él- dentro de mi queria llorar y golpear a esas tipas, Len sólo podia cantar conmigo, yo era su compañera y no era justo que cantara con otras personas.

- Seguro que Len debe tener de novia a Miku-

- que yo creo que es a Gumi-

- ya callesen- volteé y las mire seriamente- ¡USTEDES SON UNAS TONTAS!- luego de eso sali corriendo de allí, estaba muy enojada pero no sé porque, me empezaba a doler mi corazón de nuevo y no queria sentirme así.

Corri hacia el estudio donde se encontraba Len, tome algo de aire y me recupere de mi carrera solitaria, entre allí sin mucho animo, ¿será cierto lo que esas chicas decian?, ¿deberia separarme de Len?, entre al estudio donde Len estaba con Gumi, podia verlos detras del cristal con los microfonos al frente suyo y algunas personas controlando y grabando sus voces.

- muy bien hecho chicos, con esto será suficiente para completar la canción- Len y Gumi sonrieron y luego Gumi lo abrazo, al parecer no se habian dado cuenta de mi presencia.

- Nos quedo genial Len~ , veras que a la gente le encanta- Gumi le dijo mientras Len sonreia.

- si, me encanto como cantaste la parte tsundere Gumi- le comento él haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- y a mi me gusto como cantaste todo- Gumi se separo aún sonrojada y movia un poco sus manos- la verdad es que... a mi me gusta todo de Len... porque Len... me gusta mucho- Gumi se le confeso en ese momento Len no reaccionaba, sólo se sonrojo, Gumi tomo impulso y le robo un beso a mi hermano, dentro de mi todo se quebro en ese instante, me aleje hacia la puerta y me puse contra la pared, deje caer mi canasta y las ganas de llorar me ganaron.

Sali corriendo denuevo, llegue a la puerta del edificio y la atravese a toda velocidad, y me peri en las calles de la ciudad, no sabia a donde iba sólo tenia que irme de allí, pronto llegue a un parque y me tire sobre una banca a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, se supone que no debia sentirme así, deberia de estar feliz por Len que tuviera fans, deberia estar apoyando a mis amigas para que ellas pudieran tener un noviazgo con mi hermano pero no me comportaba de acuerdo a lo que esperaba, no sabía porque, deberia desearle lo mejor a Len pero que se fijen en él me es doloroso como si me atrevesaran una daga en mi corazón.

- ¿porqué me duele tanto?- me susurre a mi misma mientras ponia las manos en mi pecho- soy una idiota, es obvio que lo sé pero me lo eh estado negando a mi misma y eh fingido inocencia todo este rato- limpie una de mis lagrimas y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro- Yo todo este tiempo eh amado a Len- sin que se detuvieran las lagrimas segui llorando.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase allí, sólo sé que me quede hasta que anochecio.

* * *

**Len pov:**

Hoy era el sábado en el que Saldria con Rin de dia de campo, ya queria terminar con está canción pero aún habia detalles que arreglar, allí me encontraba en la habitación con Gumi terminando las harmonys, se supone que Rin vendria por mi temprano y ya eran las doce y media, moria de hambre y la canción ya se me hacia eterna, cuando por fin termine el productor dijo esto.

- muy bien hecho chicos, con esto será suficiente para completar la canción- en ese momento me alegre, mire a gumi y ella ya se me había tirado encima, la verdad es que Rin, Miku y Gumi habian actuado muy raro ultimamente.

- Nos quedo genial Len~ , veras que a la gente le encanta- Gumi me dijo esto, la verdad ah~, it's a wonderful cat life era bastante buena y tendria muy buen recibiento por parte de la gente.

- si, me encanto como cantaste la parte tsundere Gumi- la verdad fue mi parte favorita ya que Gumi no se portaba así y hay veces que me recordaba a Rin.

- y a mi me gusto como cantaste todo-Gumi al fin se había separado pero parecia bastante nerviosa- la verdad es que... a mi me gusta todo de Len... porque Len... me gusta mucho- en ese momento no sabía que decir, no pense que Gumi se me declararia enfrente de los productores y en una cabina de sonido, no sabía que decirlo pero cuando menos pense ella se me acerco y me beso, no queria hacerle daño pero no correspondi a su beso así que sólo me quede quieto hasta que ella se separo de mi.

- lo siento Gumi... pero a mi me gusta otra persona- le confese, pude notar como a ella se le salian las lagrimas, las personas detras de la cabina se sintieron incomodas así que salieron en ese instante.

- ¿esa... esa personas es Miku?- me pregunto ella, yo sólo la mire confundido.

- ¿Miku?, no... ella no es, la verdad es que la persona que amo jamas podra corresponderme pero aún así no quiero darte falsas ilusiones porque sé que no podre corresponder tus sentimientos y no es justo para ti- sonrei melancolicamente, ella sólo asintió y salió de allí, yo me quede suspirando, odiaba cuando alguien se me confesaba porque sabía que terminaria lastimando a esa persona.

Detestaba lastimar a las personas pero no podia evitarlo, estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella, la única persona que no deberia haberme fijado, odiaba no estar con ella y que nuestro trabajo empezará a distanciarnos, pero ella no debia enterarse de mis sentimientos nunca si se los dijera o me confesara se alejaria de mi y eso sería lo peor que me podria pasar, no queria que ella me dijera que fuera un enfermo mental o loco.

Saque mi celular y le marque pero no contesto, necesitaba saber de ella pronto, escuchar su voz, prometi pasar la tarde con ella pero ahora ella se estaba demorando demaciado, sali de la habitación y note algo en el suelo, una canasta, la abri en ese instante y pude ver algo de comida con algunas naranjas y Bananas, ¿sería de Rin?, si es así porque estaba tirada afuera de... ella vio que Gumi me beso?, si es así... ¿dónde estaria y porqué dejo su canasta aqui?, ¿se puso celosa?, no... Len idiota, Rin no podria ponerse celosa seguro algo le paso, volvi a marcar a su celular pero seguia sin contestar así que llame a Meiko.

- Hola- respondio ella con voz perezosa.

- Meiko-nee ¿está Rin en casa?- pregunte inmediatamente.

- No, ella salió en la mañana aunque hicimos comida parecia que iba a tener una cita o algo parecido- contesto Meiko mientras yo suspiraba.

- ¿salió con una canasta?- pregunte mientras tomaba la canasta.

- si ¿porqué lo preguntas?- pregunto ella mientras yo salia a buscarla.

- lo que pasa es que encontre la canasta pero no a Rin- le conte mientras ella soltaba un suspiro.

- entonces iba a salir contigo... juju- se rio ella con su tipica risita.

- si, ibamos a salir en una tarde de HERMANOS- enfatize esa palabra pero Meiko sabía que yo amaba a Rin inmoralmente.

- si claro~ , por eso se arreglo así, sólo para una tarde de hermanos- Meiko seguia con sus insinuasiones.

- si sabes algo de ella me avisas- le colgue y segui marcandole a mi hermana pero seguia sin contestarme.

Le pregunte al portero si la vio salir y me dijo que si, habia corrido hacia una dirección pero luego la perdio de vista, la verdad la busque preocupado toda la tarde, llame a todo el mundo a ver si la habían visto o algo así, pero cuando anochecio y supe que no había vuelto a casa me preocupe más, Meiko y Kaito me ayudaron a buscarla pero fue inútil pero aún así no me rendi en buscarla.

* * *

Después de que decidi levantarme de aquella silla camine despacio hacia casa, no sabía que hacer nisiquiera como ver a Len, odiaba este sentimiento, ¿y si acepto a Gumi?, que iba a hacer ahora que ellos estuvieran juntos, no sé si podria soportarlo. Senti que alguien se me acerco y me abrazo, movi mi vista y vi a un hombre que tenía una capucha en la cabeza, luego pudo sentir algo frio rosando mi brazo.

- dame todo lo que tengas en este instante o te mato- susurro con voz fria, no sabía que hacer en ese instante y me quede en estado de shock- rapido, rubia tonta!- no espero más y me quito mi pequeña cartera que tenia en la mano.

- noooo ¡DEMELA! - intente resistirme pero él se enojo y me clavo su puñal en mi muslo haciendo que cayera al suelo, lo cual aprovecho para salir corriendo.

Note como la sangre salia de mi pierna, no podia moverme en ese instante, algunas personas vinieron a auxiliarme, pero luego note como alguien me cargo en brazos y tomo un taxi.

- Len- susurre mientras él volteaba a verme.

- Rin Baka...- fue lo único que dijo, pude notar como estaba llorando- llevenos rapido al hospital- fue lo que dijo luego de eso me abrazo muy fuerte.

- Len...- susurre para luego cerrar mis ojos.

- no te duermas- me dijo él mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

- no voy a morir- le conteste mientras me aferraba a su pecho- lo siento- le dije mientras él me acunaba y me tarareaba una canción, no podia adivinar nisiquiera cual era.

- no me puedes dejar ¿de acuerdo?- susurro y yo asenti, luego de eso senti como nos bajabamos del taxi, era extraño no podia percebir bien las cosas, luego de entrar al hospital me desmaye.

Al despertar note que Len estaba dormido en una silla y yo estaba vendada en el muslo, no sabía que había pasado así que me sente pero el dolor era impresionante, antes no me había quejado pero ahora si podia sentirlo completamente.

- duele...- dije bajo pero al parecer Len pudo escucharlo porque se levanto inmediatamente.

- ¡Rin!- se me abalanzo encima y me abrazo- ¿estás bien?- pregunto mientras yo asentia- menos mal- suspiro pero aún seguia abrazandome.

- ¿cuánto tiempo dormi?- pregunte mientras miraba el reloj.

- cinco horas- respondio él separandose de mi un poco.

- ¿eh?, oh vaya- mi cara se torno triste, había recordado lo de Gumi y Len en la tarde y las ganas de llorar volvieron a mi pero está vez hice esfuerzo sobre humano para no hacerlo.

- ¿porqué no viniste por mi?- pregunto mientras yo me sorprendia- mejor dicho... ¿porque huiste?- me pregunto mirandome a los ojos, sólo desvie mi mirada porque si no lloraria de nuevo.

- es que te vi... con Gumi- trague en seco- y pues no estaria bien interrumpir- intente sonreir pero aún así no pude.

- ya veo... pero por eso no aceptaste mis llamadas- él me estaba atrapando pero no podia decirle que me fui porque me dieron celos.

- lo tenía apagado- conteste.

- ah... pero ¿porqué no volviste a casa?- volvió a preguntar ya me estaba hartando si seguia así me iba a descubrir.

- no queria ir- dije mientras la puerta de mi habitación se abria.

- oh~ ¿interrumpo algo?- Meiko entro oportunamente.

- no para nada Meiko-nee~ - comente mientras ella sólo suspiraba.

- Rin... te tengo malas noticias- Meiko entro mientras Len sólo volvia a la silla donde estaba.

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Len mientras Meiko sólo me miraba con tristesa.

- vas a tener un mes de incapacidad por esto, así que no podras ir a los conciertos- en ese momento recorde a las chicas del mercado, vaya su sueño se hizo realidad.

- lo que me faltaba- suspire mientras me recostaba en mi cama, ahora me sentía inútil.

- será para la proxima Rin- comento la pelicastaña mientras sólo la mire entristecida.

- para la proxima si nos podremos presentar - Len se volvió a acercar a mi mientras acariciaba mi cabello- con esto aprenderas a que no debes andar sóla de noche ¿de acuerdo?- yo asenti mientras le sonreia, dijo "nos", significaba que tampoco iria él y en el fondo me hacia feliz.

- Len... el Master dijo que tu si te presentarias- Len frunció el ceño.

- ¿cómo me voy a presentar sin mi compañera? - pregunto con un tono de molestia.

- Alguna otra chica te va a acompañar- en ese momento el dolor volvió, siempre lo había sabido... yo era reemplazable.

En ese instante no pude más pero no queria que Len me viera llorar así que envolvi en la sábana que me habian dado allí, y trate de llorar en silencio.

- Rin...- me llamo Meiko pero yo no respondia, en ese momento empezé a hipar.

- Rin... yo no me voy a presentar con nadie más... deja de llorar por favor- me rogo Len pero aún así no podia parar de llorar, sé que era una orden del Master así que a Len le tocaria cantar con Gumi o Miku, o tal vez Miki o quizas las tres, me odiaba en ese momento.

* * *

Aqui les traigo la otra parte =3=, no pude volver a escribirla como ayer pero asdf(?), bueno el proximo cap esta historia dara un giro de 180º o_ó!, e intentaré hacerlo bien dramatico y ojala mis sentimientos logran canalizarse porque quiero que sientan lo que sienten Rin y Len en este fic .

espero disfruten está parte~


	3. Despedida

Tristeza era lo único que podia sentir Rin, ahora se sentia inútil aunque su hermano intento subirle el animo pero al final el Master convenció a Len que cantará junto a Miku y Luka, Luka al principio se nego pero al final acepto también el Master tenia un gran poder de convencimiento y Miku nisiquiera lo dudo, es más, desde que Gumi le dijo que Len la había rechazado la confesión casi se sentia la novia de Len, intentaba estar con él a cada momento y eso sólo ponia más triste a Rin.

¿Pero como no sentirse así?, la pobre chica tenia el corazón roto ya que creia que su amor no iba a ser correspondido no podia evitar sentirse mal ya que seguramente si Len supiera que ella lo amaba iba a repudiarla y sentir asco de ella, el incesto era algo que siempre ponia incomodo al pobre de Len, cuando graban juntos canciones muy insinuantes se podia notar su incomodida, seguro era por el tema de que eran hermanos y eso le producia nauseas, pero Rin siempre se sentia feliz haciendo esa clase de videos de hecho cualquier cosa que hiciera con él la hacia sentir feliz. Pero ahora esa felicidad se veia interrumpida, Miku cantaria con Len en el concierto seguramente luego le pedirian que fueran novios y él aceptaria ya que Rin sabia que a Len le parecia atractiva Miku se lo había dicho en un par de ocasiones.

Suspiro otra vez mientras se encontrbaa tendida en la cama, la depresión se sentia en la atmósfera de su habitación, no había querido comer bien y eso tenía preocupado a Len quien en ese instante le llevaba un plato de comida a su querida hermana.

- Rin- llamo mientras abria la puerta, ella levanto la cabeza para verlo- te traje algo de comer antes de que me vaya- entro y se poso al lado de la cama de su hermana, está sólo volteó su cuerpo hacia otra dirección que no fuera en la que estaba Len.

- no tengo hambre- declaro haciendo que su hermano suspirara.

- no aceptaré esa respuesta, ayer no quisiste cenar y está mañana no más probaste un par de naranjas ¿acaso te quieres enfermar?- pregunto él mientras Rin sólo se quedaba callada.

- no quiero comer- dijo mientras Len la tomaba por la muñeca y hacia que se sentará en la cama.

- por favor... -le rogo el rubio con una de sus caras más preocupadas- no quiero que estes mal... por favor...- poso las manos en la mejilla de la chica mientras está sólo suspiraba- sé que tengo que ir a cantar pero creeme que no deseo esto, quiero estar aqui cuidandote porque sé que no lo haras bien tú sóla- declaro esto mientras Rin sólo lo miraba a sus ojos, encontro sinceridad en ellos, ¡pero que estaba haciendo!, estaba preocupando a Len y así no podria cantar bien.

- está bien...- tomo la cuchara y le sonrió a su hermano, una sonrisa vacia que para nada convencia a Len, comenzo a tomar la sopa despacio y con desgano, Len no dijo nada más y superviso que se la comiera toda y cuando termino sólo le sonrió y se llevo el plato.

- Rin... - le dijo desde la puerta a su hermana ella volteo a mirarlo curiosa- Te quiero... vuelve a ser la misma por favor- Len cerro la puerta después de eso.

Rin sintió el corazón romperse, claro que si... le encantaria ser la misma de antes en esos instantes, una lesión no era problema para ella, pero la herida no era lo que la tenía mal, la tenía mal sus sentimientos ¿cómo volver atras?. ¿podria llegar a un tiempo donde desconociera sus sentimientos por Len y que volviera a sonreirle sin sentirse asquerosa?, ¿podria volver el tiempo donde sólo eran Len y ella?, la respuesta era no, ahora se encontraba Miku, Gumi, Miki y quien sabe quien más, suspiro de nuevo mientras lloraba en silencio.

Len se sentia peor que Rin, se sentia el triple de inútil por no quedarse con ella a cuidarla, maldecia al Master por no dejarle quedarse con ella y lo peor es que tendria que cantar con Miku y Luka, no le desagradaban pero no sería lo mismo que Rin, compartir el escenario con ella era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, adoraba ver como sonreia mientras daba todo de ella en ese lugar, claro a Rin le encantaba sentir el amor de los fans.

Tomo su equipaje que ya estaba listo, y subió una vez más a la habitación de Rin para despedirse de ella, pero al llegar a la puerta sintió como Rin lloraba, Len no podia decifrar que era lo que hacia sufrir a Rin, ya que él sabía que el concierto era importante para ella pero habia llorado una semana entera por eso y no podia subirle el animo con nada, Rin nunca era así, nunca se dejaba llevar por la depresión incluso cuando sus padres murieron ella fue quien le levanto el animo a él, con una sonrisa podia hacer a Len feliz.

-¿te vas a despedir? - una voz detras de él hizo que volteara.

- si... eso queria- comento Len mientras volteaba a ver a Meiko.

- oh vamos~ ya se le pasará, muchas giras se vienen por delante- la pelicastaña se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para luego tirarse a la cama- RIIIIIIIIIN!- grito mientras la rubia intentaba quitarsela de encima y limpiar algunas lagrimas.

- Meiko eres muy pesada no te tires sobre mi- comento la rubia mientras se quitaba de encima a la castaña.

- me vine a despedir Rin, tienes que prometer que no vas a destruir nada ¿de acuerdo?- Meiko sonreia mientras Rin sólo asentia.

- y tú asegurate de no ponerte ebria- comento ella causandole más risa a Meiko.

- Riiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaan - y ahora el que estaba encima de la Rubia era Kaito.

- Kaito-nii quitate de encima- rogo la rubia pero inmediatamente Meiko lo agarro de su bufanda azul y lo tiro del suelo.

- ¡BAKAITO!, ¿acaso quieres ahogarla?- comento ella mientras Kaito sólo negaba.

- no, no!, lo siento Rin- comentaba Kaito mientras Len le salia una pequeña gotita, ¿kaito no podia tirarsele encima pero Meiko si...?

- no importa Kaito-nii- sonrió la rubia olvidando momentaneamente sus penas.

- te deje mucho helado en el congelador no te lo vayas a comer todo de una vez guardalo para estás tres semanas- comento el peliazul levantandose y revolcando los cabellos de ella.

- Kaito... no dejaste cinco toneladas ¿verdad?- pregunto ella mientras Kaito se reia.

- nunca te dejaré tan poco Rin-chan- a todos los presentes les salió una gotita, la verdad es que el único que podia comer tanto helado era Kaito.

- no creo comer tanto...- comento Rin mientras Kaito sólo le sonreia.

- Rin-chan vine a despedirme- Luka se asomo en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

- espero que te vaya bien Luka-nee, impresiona al publico- Dijo Rin mientras le sonreia igual.

- te compraré muchas cosas- comento la pelirosada mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

- Chicos el conductor ya está pitando- Miku entro a la habitación de Rin mientras todos asentian y salian de a la puerta- Cuidate Rin- fue lo ultimo que Dijo Miku saludandola con su mano.

- Rin...- por supuesto que Len se habia quedado mientras ella sólo le sonreia.

- esfuerzate~- comento ella para luego darle una gran sonrisa llena de sentimientos, a pesar de todo queria que Len hiciera un gran trabajo.

-Rin...- volvió a decir pero con más emoción saltando encima de ella dandole un gran abrazo.

-¡waa!¡Len!- comento por la sorpresa la chica mientras lentamente le correspondia el abrazo.

- te llamaré todos los dias- comento mientras deshacia el pequeño abrazo y la miraba a los ojos- te extrañaré mucho... ¿prometeme que vas a cuidarte?- pregunto él mientras ella asentia- eso espero..- volvió a abrazarla mientras ella se sentia feliz por dentro obvio extrañaria a Len.

- Len...- los pitidos del auto llamando a Len resonaban por toda la casa- Len...- volvió a llamar a su hermano mientras este se aferraba más fuerte a Rin.

- no quiero irme- comento en un susurro mientras ella sólo sonreia.

- prometo que estaré bien- tomo su moño de su cabeza y lo ato a la muñeca del chico.

- ¿que haces?- pregunto un poco confundido.

- con esto tendras algo de mi, estoy segura que te dara suerte- le sonrió ella mientras él sólo la miro aún más confundido- te quiero Len- dijo mientras le sonreia aún más, Len no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante tal confesión.

- yo igual- sonrió mientras se levantaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

- recuerda que aunque estemos separados seguiremos estando juntos, sé que... siempre nos volveremos a encontrar- Esto hizo que Len la mirara aún más confundido.

- sólo serán tres semana- dijo él chico mientras ella asentía.

- ajam pero van a ser una eternidad para mi- declaro mientras él sólo suspiro.

- igual para mi, en fin me tengo que ir- Len volvio a darle un ultimo beso en su frente mientras por fin salia de la habitación de la chica.

- si... sólo tres semanas- susurro ella cuando Len ya salió de la puerta de su habitación.

Fue hacia la ventana para ver como se iban los cinco en el gran automovil negro con ventanas negras. En el auto Luka y Meiko conversaban sobre lo emocionante que sería el concierto mientras que Miku intentaba hablarle a Len pero este sólo le contestaba con Monosilabos y veia por la ventana, realmente su cabeza no estaba en ese auto, estaba con Rin y sólo con Rin.

Rin volvió a su realidad, Entro a la habitación y se sento a llorar de nuevo, pero mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos empezó a escribir en una pequeño trozo de papel algunas cosas, cuando termino lo doblo y lo dejo debajo su colchon. Limpió sus lagrimas y tomo el telefono marco el número que obligatoriamente se debia aprender.

- ¿así que ya decidiste?- pregunto la voz de un hombre mayor.

- si... creo que será lo mejor- susurro la chica pero aún así unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

- que bueno que no me toco hacerlo por la fuerza- comento el señor mientras la rubia sólo cerraba los ojos.

- aceptaré el castigo Master, me equivoque mucho y usted tiene razón- Rin se mordia la lengua por esa falsa modestia.

- mandaré a alguien por ti, no te lleves nada de la casa- comento mientras buscaba un número telefonico.

- ¿qué le va a decir a Len cuando vuelva?- pregunto la rubia mientras el Master sólo deformaba la cara.

- eso no lo sé aún, pero sabes que no te puedes acercar a él, no lo buscaras ni lo llamaras, si lo haces abra consecuencias- amenazó a la rubia mientras está le rodaba una lagrima por su mejilla.

- de acuerdo- ella colgo el telefono mientras empezaba a sollozar más alto, aún no podia creer la decisión que acababa de tomar, su corazón se iba a destruir pero sería necesario todo por que ella era una estupida.

Se tomo una ducha fria por media hora, dejo que el agua se encargará de limpiar todo la tristeza que traia, cuando por fin salió busco en su closet algo de ropa, encontro mucha que usaba para hacer los videos de sus canciones pero no encontraba algo que no fuera muy llamativo ya que ahora no podia seguir vistiendo su uniforme que lo usaba casi todo el tiempo. Encontro un vestido azul que le quedaba algo corto pero que con una camisa de mangas largas negra y unos legis negros le quedaba bastante bien, se puso unas botas cafe y puso unos pasadores en su cabello, ahora no tenía el tipico moño en su cabeza y se sentía algo rara. Entro a la cocina mientras tomaba uno de los helados que le habia dejado Kaito y empezó a comerlo, afortunadamente era uno de sabor naranja.

El timbre se oyo, ella se levanto con el tarro de helado en sus manos mientras abria la puerta, al abrirla se encontro con un chico de cabello negro y ojos amarillos que vestia de una camisa deportiva que parecia un saco verde y unos pantalones azules oscuros.

- ¿eres Rin?- pregunto mientras la chica asentía- me han mandado por ti, mucho gusto soy Rei Kagene- sonrió el chico mientras le ofrecia la mano, Rin intento corresponderle pero su mano estaba algo pegajosa por el helado.

-ahm... ¿quieres pasar?- pregunto la chica mientras él negaba.

- mientras más rapido nos vayamos será mejor- comento mientras Rin asentía y dejaba el tarro en la mesa y se lavaba las manos.

Salió de la casa algo nostalgica, cerro la puerta y sintió una leve brisa, el chico tomo su mano y le sonrió mientras la llevaba caminando por la calle hasta llegar a un paradero de autobus.

- ¿a dónde vas a llevarme?- pregunto Rin mientras el chico la miraba.

- Tu Master me contrato para que te ayudara a tener una vida normal de ahora en adelante, será dificil ya que Vocaloid es muy famoso pero tenemos una buena excusa- comento mientras Rin sólo lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿qué historia se inventaron?- pregunto ella mientras Rei le sonreia.

- Tengo una hermana Gemela que tiene cierto parecido contigo- comento Rei mientras Rin sólo se extrañaba- normalmente suelen confundirlas y le dicen cosas y más ya que tiene un hermano gemelo como yo, la idea es hacerte pasar por nuestra prima, aunque no tendras nuestro apellido, una prima de nosotros se ofreció a ayudarte, su nombre es Kasane Teto y te haras pasar como su hermana- continuo el chico mientras Rin intentaba asimilar la información.

- entonces sere Kasane Rin?- pregunto ella mientras el muchacho asentia.

- que lista eres Rin, pero... crei que preferirias cambiarte el nombre de Rin- pregunto Rei mientras Rin sólo negaba.

- no creo que sea prudente, es dificil acostumbrarse a un nuevo nombre- dijo ella mientras un autobus se acercaba.

- de acuerdo Rin-chan- Ambos subieron al autobus mientras Rin miraba por la ventana como se alejaba cada vez más de su hogar.

Luego de eso subieron a la estación de Tren y tomaron uno que los llevaba a una ciudad un poco lejana de la que Rin vivia, Rei le hablaba a Rin para intentar levantarle un poco el animo, y la chica intentaba corresponderle para no ponerse a llorar en esos instantes, luego de que bajaron de aquel tren tomaron otro autobus para llegar a cierta casa algo vieja pero bastante grande con varios pisos, Rei abrió la puerta e invito a Rin a que entrara.

- Tadaima- dijo el pelinegro mientras una chica de cabello negro, con ropas en su mayoria negra y un lazo por atras de la cabeza se acercaba.

- Okaeri Rei... Bienvenida Rin- dijo la chica algo sería, a primera vista a Rin le pareció que era dulce por como saludo a Rei pero cambio drasticamente cuando vio a Rin.

- Bienvenidos chicos- una chica de cabello rojos con dos coletas parecidas a taladros se acercó a ambos.

- Rin-chan, ella es Rui mi hermana y aquella chica es Teto, nuestra prima- las presento mientras ambas chicas hacian una reverencia.

- mucho gusto- Rin hizo lo mismo mientras el ambiente se ponia algo tenso.

- Bueno, tenemos que empezar- dijo la peliroja mientras Rin la veia algo extrañada.

- ¿empezar?- pregunto confundida.

- si... aún tienes la imágen de Rin Kagamine, vamos a pintarte el cabello para que nadie te reconosca- dijo Rui con un paquete de Tintura.

- no... no quiero pintarme el cabello- dijo Rin en voz baja.

- pero te van a reconocer si estás con ese peinado- comento Rei mientras adentraba a la chica y la sentaba en una silla.

- pero... debe haber otra forma!- Rin miraba como los tres chicos estaban incomodos.

- ¿y si le ponemos extensiones?- pregunto Rui mientras veia como Rin se aferraba a su cabello, ella sabia que para una chica es muy importante su cabello.

- eso podria funcionar... eso y unos lentes y pasaria desapercibida- comento Teto mientras Rei sólo las miraba algo incomodo.

- eso suena mejor- comento Rin mientras sonreia.

- Bien Rei, necesito que hagas algunas cosas- Rui le dio una lista de cosas a su hermano, ese sólo supiro mientras asentía y se iba a la tienda.

-Bueno.. ¿Rei te conto la historia no es así?- pregunto Rui mientras Rin asentía.

- desde ahora vas a vivir aqui, ojala no llames mucho la atención, la persona que nos contrato dijo que no ingresaras a ningún club de canto, también dijo que no le dijeras a nadie sobre quien eras ni información acerca de los otros vocaloid- comento Teto mientros acercaba un peine y empezaba a peinar a la rubia.

- de acuerdo- susurro ella triste.

- vas a ir con Rei y conmigo a nuestro instituto, tu maestro compro ropa para ti y todo lo necesario, vas a dormir en el segundo piso- Rui se sento a un lado mientras esperaban a que llegaban Rei.

-ahora eres una chica normal, intenta no pensar en tu pasado- Teto miro a Rin mientras le dedicaba una calidad sonrisa.

- si... lo intentaré-

Paso alrededor de quince minutos mientras que Rui y Teto le contaban la historia de su vida a Rin, por si le preguntaban algo, Rin intentaba recordar todo aquello pero era demaciada información Rei entro por la habitación trayendo varias extenciones de cabello del color del cabello de Rin. Teto y Rui se las pusieron rapidamente y luego le dieron unos anteojos que no le hacian ver mal y tampoco tenian aumento.

- Bueno, al menos así no parece Rin Kagamine- comento Teto mientras Rin se miraba al espejo, la verdad es que sin su peinado habitual sería dificil que la reconocieran.

- te ves muy bien Rin- le dijo Rei mientras miraba a la chica con algo de atención.

- gracias...- dijo mientras intentaba sonreir.

- si... seguro pasado mañana cuando llegues vas a armar un buen alboroto en el instituto- dijo Rui mientras ya se imaginaba los problemas que tendria.

- bueno, es bonita supongo que llamara la atención de varios chicos o al menos la de Rei ya la llamo- se rio por lo bajo Teto mientras Rui fruncia el seño.

- Ahora tenemos que irnos a arreglar algunas cosas sobre tu instituto por lo que quedaras aqui sóla un rato- dijo Rui mientras tomaba un abrigo.

-no vayas a salir a ningún lado- Rei hablo mientras se despedia.

- de acuerdo- sonrió la chica mientras los tres desaparecian por la puerta.

Rin subió a la que creyo que era su habitación y empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, vio el cabello que ahora le llegaba hasta la espalda ya habia dado un paso y no podia arrepentirse, lo que más le dolia es que no podria ver a Len pero eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, alejarse de él, por su culpa podria romper su relación familiar, sentía como si miles de agujas le atravesaran en ese momento, era dificil pero ella lo iba a lograr, iba a eliminar ese sentimiento para poder volver al lado de Len. además para Rin era igual de doloroso estar a su lado o no estarlo, si lo viera con otra mujer su corazón igual se partiria por eso prefirio enterrar ese error dentro.

pronto se quedo dormida, serían alrededor de las siete de la noche cuando se recosto en la cama que había allí, aunque sus sueños la traicionaban y soñaba con el ser que más queria en el planeta pero no podia culparlos después de todo no es tan fácil quitar del subcociente la imágen de la persona con la que más habia compartido momentos en su vida.

Después de un largo viaje de 10 horas Len entro a la habitación del hotel donde estaban, tomo una leve ducha e intento relajarse, una extraña angustia no lo debajaba en paz, tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Rin y decidio ir a comer algo para recuperar fuerzas, pero al llegar a su habitación para dormir Rin no le habia respondido, cada vez que pasaba un minuto más sin respuesta le dolia, decidio llamarla pero sin importar cuanto marcara ella no contestaba, decidio no preocuparse seguro la rubia debia estar dormida o no tenia al alcance su celular, tomo el teléfono de la habitación y marco a la casa donde vivían pero tampoco respondio, okei... ahora si estaba preocupado.

Opto por no pensar en eso por ahora y se recosto en la suave cama mientras tarareaba varias canciones, tardo un poco en quedarse dormido y se sumergio en el mundo de los sueños, ese lugar que tanto lo traicionaba, para él no era justo ya que siempre soñaba con ella, era un delicioso pecado. Visualizo la figura de su gemela encima de él, desnuda como él siempre se la imaginaba, susurrandole palabras de amor mientras se poseian mutuamente, él lamia su cuello intentando saborearla lo más que podia mientras ella lo abrazaba por su cuello y aferraba sus piernas a su cuerpo, " te amo", "te quiero", "te deseo", " te adoro"... esas palabras que escuchaba en su oido.. esas palabras que deseaba oir con toda su alma, se separo de ella mientras la miraba a sus ojos pero noto la tristeza que habían reflejado en toda la semana... "alejate de mi", susurraron esos labios mientras que Rin se desvanecia en el aire.

- ¡RIN!- grito el chico despertandose de tope, estaba todo sudado y su respiración agitada- sólo fue un sueño- intento tranquilizarse mientras observaba la hora, eran las 8 de la mañana, miro debajo de la cabeza y como lo había notado... tenía ese problema cada vez que tenía sueños humedos como esos.

Entro al baño y se dio un gran baño de agua fria para quitarse ese problema, prefirió eso que autosatisfacerse como solía hacerlo cuando estaba a sólas pensando en Rin, la ultima vez ella casi lo descubre y además que después de hacer eso se sentía algo sucio; se vistió con su uniforme el cual consistia en una camisa blanca que se abria por la parte del ombligo sus pantalones negros y sus accesorios habituales, tomo un respiro y bajo al restaurante del Hotel donde se encontro con sus compañeros.

- Buenos dias Len- saludo Miku con una linda sonrisa mientras Len tomaba asiento al lado de ella.

- Buenos dias- dijo alto para que todos supieran que los habia saludado.

- ¿cómo despertaste pequeño?- pregunto Kaito quien seguramente ya comia su segundo helado del dia.

- algo mal... tuve pesadillas- comento mientras ponia su codo en la mesa y su cara en su mano.

- ¿estás preocupado por Rin ?- pregunto Luka quien recien llegaba.

- si... ayer no me contesto los mensajes- dijo mientras ella sólo suspiraba.

- llame hace diez minutos y tampoco me contesto- Len le pareció extraño eso.

- se preocupan mucho, Rin-chan seguro se durmio y aún no ah despertado- comento Miku un camarero le traia su desayuno.

- llamaré más tarde- comento el rubio mientras miraba de nuevo su celular.

En otra parte Rin llego a despertarse con el aroma de algo rico, se levanto algo aperezada y se dio cuenta que no estaba en el lugar que acostumbraba a dormir, normalmente lo primero que veia al despertarse era un gran cartel de Len y ella aunque ella se fijaba más que todo en él.

- vaya... de verdad... estaba muy enamorada- comento en voz baja mientras se levantaba y bajaba hacia lo que parecia ser el comedor de esa casa.

- Buenos dias Rin-chan- hablo Rei mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno-

-Buenos dias- la chica se sento en el comedor a ver el desayuno sencillo que le había preparado su "primo".

- Supe que te gustan las naranjas - Rei le dio una naranja a Rin mientras está sólo le sonreia.

- Si, gracias- contesto mientras empezaba a pelarla y a degustar su sabor.

-Buenos dias- saludo Rui mientras se sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a desayunar junto con ellos.

- Buenos dias Rui- dijo Rin mientras le sonreia, ella intento devolverle la sonrisa.

- ya conseguimos los papeles que necesitas, a partir de mañana podras ir al instituto con nosotros- comento Rui mientras Rin asentía.

- haras buenos amigos allá- comento Rei mientras se disponia a comerse su delicioso desayuno.

- eso espero- contesto Rin mientras miraba por la ventana.

Suspiro mientras continuaba escuchando a los Gemelos Kagene hablar sobre el instituto, pero su mente estaba ida, pensando en como la estaría pasando Len.

* * *

Moshi moshi Lillianne-desu (?)

ya vine con la tercera parte de está historia xDD, les confieso que hubo una parte en la que escribi esto y se me salio una lagrima y mientras escribo escucho Servant of Evil y no evito llorar... (), en fin, ¿los sorprendi :3?, espero que me sigan leyendo ahora que Rin y Len están separados, me di de cuenta de que en mis fics me concentro demaciado en ellos y sólo en ellos y no puedo evitarlo, ahora intentaré enforcarme en otros personas y en su vida, si le ssoy sincera aspiro a que este fic dure más de diez capitulos o,o!, Rin y Len van a estar separados mucho tiempo, ahora si quieren tirarme piedras pueden hacerlo u3u

Gracias por los Reviews me hacen reir cuando los leo xDD

()


	4. Una vida normal

Se terminaba de alistar, era temprano en la mañana y hoy sería su primer dia en el instuto, Rui, Rei y Teto arreglaron todo para que entraran en poco tiempo, por supuesto, su Master debió hacer movimientos no del todo legales pero suponia que no tendria problemas, alisto la corbata que se ponia en el uniforme, intento no peinarse como lo solía hacer y su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, si... ella estaba nerviosa personalmente no sabía que hacer en un instituto normal, casi no había ido a la escuela y la mayoria de su vida aprendio lo básico con Len.

Respiro hondo y se convenció de que estaría lista y que todo saldria bien, abrio la puerta de su habitación y tomo su mochila, bajo las escaleras donde la esperaban Rei, Rui y Teto.

- ¿Lista?- pregunto la chica pelinegra mientras Rin asintió.

- Buena suerte Rin- sonrio la peliroja mientras le daba su un bento.

- Gracias Teto, hasta luego- los tres salieron de la casa y caminaron por la calle donde de vez en cuando se veia a varias personas pasar, pero relativamente era una calle tranquila.

* * *

Pero al otro lado del paisun chico rubio se encontraba a punto de volverse loco, miraba fijamente su celular esperando una respuesta a sus mensajes, en los ultimos dias había sobrepasado su limite de saldo, pero no era el único preocupado, Luka, Kaito y Meiko igual estaban consternados por que la gemela del chico no de dignaba a contestar, la única que se encontraba tranquila y ensayaba sus canciones era la chica de cabello aguamarina, la verdad no le importaba nada si Rin se encontraba bien o mal, ella estaba en su propio mundo de canciones, le encantaba cantar y por ese vicio suyo de concentrarse en su carrera sobre todas las cosas solía ganarse enemigos.

- Ya me canse ¡Volvamos!- dijo el rubio mientras se paraba de la silla.

- creo que es lo mejor... llame a Kiyoteru y a los demás pero me dijeron que la casa se encontraba cerrada, ya pasaron más de 72 horas creo que si es prudente llamar a la policia- dijo Kaito preocupado mientras suspiraba no queria pensar lo peor.

- Yo no voy a volver- Mku quien fue interrumpida en su ensayo bajo del escenario algo molesta- Rin no quiere contestarles el teléfono porque seguro quiere estar sóla, además estamos trabajando nisiquiera deberian marcarle al celular- dijo mientras tomaba una botella de agua y tomaba un poco.

- ¿no estás preocupada Miku?, a Rin pudo pasarle algo- dijo Luka con cara de desaprobación, era amiga de la peliverde pero detestaba cuando le desentiresaba los demás.

- vivimos en un lugar muy seguro, hay guardas de seguridad en toda la cuadra no creo que le haya pasado algo serio- dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

- Miku tiene "algo" de razón, no debemos pensar lo peor, el Master se iba a encargar de cuidarla pero no me ah respondido, no sé si es porque no quiere preocuparnos o porque ella está bien- Meiko apoyo su mejilla en una de sus manos y su codo en la mesa.

- no puedo creerlo- Len miro con todo su desprecio a Miku, está en esos momentos se arrepintió un poco de lo que dijo- Rin no es así... voy a volver y no me va a importar nada- Len iba a entrar a un auto para dirigirse al hotel y comprar un pasaje de avión que lo llevara rapido hacia su casa pero un hombre alto se atraveso en su camino.

- Len ¿A dñonde vas?- le pregunto mientras lo miraba con desaprobación.

- a Casa, voy a buscar a Rin- dijo él con su frente arrugada si algo le paso a Rin el tenía toda la culpa.

- No haras eso- dijo el hombre mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia donde estaban los demás vocaloids.

- Master suelteme- Len dijo eso aunque no se resisitia, no lo podia hacer con él o tendria peores consecuencias.

- Tu hermana está bien pequeño idiota, sólo tuvo un pequeño accidente y fue hospitalizada pero está bien- dijo el hombre mientras lo sentaba en una de las sillas- escuchemen bien, Rin se cayó de las escaleras pero no es nada grave de lo que tengan que preocuparse, sólo que ahora va a permanecer en el hospital mientras vuelven y decidi que lo mejor sería que no se comunicara con ustedes para no distraerlos- Kaito, Luka y Miku suspiraron un poco aliviados pero dos personas allí no se habían creido semejante Mentira.

- quiero hablar con ella- proclamo el rubio mientras el Master negaba- ¿porqué?- pregunto con fastidio mientras se volvia a levantar.

- oh vamos Len, este distanciamiento entre ustedes es provechoso para los dos, estar todo el tiempo juntos debe ser agotador, dejala que se tome un pequeño descanso de ti y tu disfruta de tu tiempo sin ella, además Rin tiene que reflexionar y pensar y si estás encima de ella no lo podra hacer- comento el Master mientras Len se enfurecia y entristecia por dentro.

- ¿cómo voy a estar tranquilo si Rin está lastimada?- Len levanto un poco la voz pero no lo suficiente como para ser un grito.

- ya te dije que está bien- dijo de nuevo el Master mientras Len se enfurecia un poco más.

- ¡necesito oir su voz y que ella misma me lo diga! ¿no entiende o qué?- el estaba demaciado molesto, el Master sólo frunció el seño y se levanto de la mesa igual.

- Len... necesito que me des tu teléfono- declaro el hombre mientras el negaba.

- ¡por supuesto que no!, si Rin quiere llamarme...-

- ¡joder mocoso! ¿no ves que estás trabajando?, Rin puede ser de tu familia pero es una maldita distracción para ti- dijo el perdiendo la paciencia, Len sólo lo miro con más despreció.

- Ella no es una distracción- dijo el mientras se aferraba a su teléfono.

- ¡Entonces deja de pensar en ella!- El master le quito el teléfono al chico, aunque el forcejeo pero al final logro quitarselo.

Luego de eso Len se quedo en silencio con la cabeza gacha ¿qué debía hacer ahora?, en esos momentos sólo algo pasaba por su cabeza y era la imágen de su hermana sangrando lastimada o llorando sin que nadie le ayudase, definitivamente se desesperaba a cada momento ¿cómo iba a ser para no pensar en ella si ella misma era su vida?. Tomo un poco de aire y decidio comprimir sus sentimientos, subió al escenario y empezó a cantar, por un rato mientras cantaba podia olvidarse de quien era, en esos momentos era el personaje del cual la canción contaba su historia, lo malo... Rin siempre era la chica de la historia que cantaban, él se sentía extraño porque aunque pudiera escaparse cantando Rin siempre estaría allí también, cerro los ojos e intento anular su visión pero su voz se escuchaba triste.

* * *

Entro al salón de clases, sus piernas temblaban, encontro con una profesora bastante actrativa la cual llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda negra, su cabello era negro y llevaba zapatos de tacon.

- Buenos dias señorita, yo soy la profesora Mew, ¿podria presentarse a toda la clase? - Rin casi se desmaya en ese segundo, volteo a mirar a todos quiene lo miraban curiosos, "no digas Kagamine, No digas Kagamine", su mente le gritaba en ese instante.

- Soy... Kasane Rin, por favor llevemonos bien- Hizo una reverencia haciendo que notara en ese instante que su cabello le tapaba la cara, y en ese instante maldigo no ponerse unos pasadores de cabello.

- Sientate al lado de Yuzuki-san- dijo la profesora mientras Rin nerviosa y tambaleandose se dirigia al asiento, todos lo miraban con una gotita en su cabeza ya que ella caminaba tan rigido que parecia un robot.

- Hola- le saludo una chica de cabello rosa palido con gran energia.

- Hola- sonrió Rin un poco nerviosa.

- no estes nerviosa... nadie aqui te va a comer... excepto Ia si tiene hambre- la chica a la cual Rin reconocio por Yuzuki.

- eh?- pregunto ella tonita.

- Yu-Chan no le digas esas cosas...- la chica pelirosa palido contesto enojada.

- tiene gran apetito.. en fin... Kasane-san, ya sabes... soy Yuzuki Yukari, un placer conocerte- Rin observo a la chica de cabellos morados y sus enorme sonrisa de alguna manera la hizo sonrojar.

- un... gusto...- dijo ella mientras apartaba la mirada.

- Yo soy Ia, seamos amigas- dijo la chica con una sonrisa excesiva, Rin sólo le sonrió igual y asintió, por alguna razón le recordaba a Miku.

- si seguro- Rin miro a sus compañeros y su profesora aún no decia nada luego de eso se acerco una chica de cabello rubio.

- Soy Seeu Hong- dijo ella mientras le sonreia igual.

- mucho gusto- su sonrisa la tranquilizo y sus ojos le recordaron a los de alguien, desvio la mirada y encontro a más de sus compañeros deseosos de hablarle, ¿la habían descubierto?.

- vaya... te pareces mucho a Rui-san- dijo Ia mientras la observaba mejor.

- ¿eh?... ah si, ella es mi prima- dijo Rin, por un minuto penso que iba a decir que se parecia a Rin Kagamine.

- si pero eso no importa, Seeu la miro un poco mejor- que lindos ojos tienes ¿porué no usas lentes de contacto?- le sugirio la chica y ella nego.

- es que... me gustan los lentes- Rin aún estaba demaciado nerviosa pero hasta ahora no había metido la pata.

- que lastima- dijo Seeu mientras la profesora aclaraba su garganta para empezar a hablar.

El dia paso rapidamente para Rin, sin pensarlo había hecho un gran papel, al menos por ahora se creia a salvo de que su secreto se supiera, Mew hablo durante toda la clase y cuando termino su clase los dejo salir al patió a que conocieran a la nueva y hablaran un poco más.

-Y dime Rin... ¿qué musica te gusta?- pregunto Ia mientras se le acercaba más.

- oh.. bueno... yo escucho un poco de todo- dijo ella mientras se avergonzaba.

- ¿y tu cantante favorito?- siguio preguntando Ia mientras Rin tragaba en seco.

- ahm.. etto...- Rin se sonrojo a más no poder ya que cuando le preguntaron eso penso inmediatamente en Len ¿y qué?, ella no podia negar que amaba con toda su alma la voz de Len.

- ah... conosco ese sonrojo- dijo Yukari mientras Rin la miró algo raro.

- ¿lo conoces?- pregunto ella mientras la pelimorada asentía.

- si... seguro te gusta el cantante y quieres casarte con él pero te da miedo decirlo- Rin palideció ante esto, y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar.

-¿tanto se me nota?- dijo inconcientemente y luego tapo su boca con sus manos a lo cual Ia sonrió a carcajadas y Seeu y Yuzuki sólo sonrieron.

- eso es normal Rin, las jovenes de ahora tienen sus amores platonicos, por ejemplo yo amo con toda mi alma a Len Kagamine- el corazón de Rin se paralizo y empezo a dolerle, era un dolor que le provocaba escalofrios por todo el cuerpo- y a Yuzuki le gusta Gakupo aunque lo niegue a veces y a Seeu le gusta Kaito ¿a ti cuál te gusta?- pregunto Ia mientras Rin intentaba controlar sus emociones.

- es obvio cual- otra rubia pero está vez peinada en una coleta aparecio mirando feo a Rin- seguro le gusta mi queridisimo Len, pero quiero que sepas una cosa nueva... si quieres pertenecer al club de fans tendras que pasar por duras pruebas, no cualquiera puede unirseles, además no permitimos a personas que no dan la talla- Rin miro confundida a la chica que había aparecido, llego con una chica de cabello blanco atado con una cinta atras y otra de cabello fucsia com el pelo recogido en forma de bola y una diadema con una nota musical.

- calmate Neru... además deja de estar buscando a chicas que se unan a tu patetico club de fans- dijo Seeu mientras miraba molesta a la otra rubia.

- Neru...- por alguna razón ese nombre le parecia familiar a Rin- oh... ¿no eras la presidenta del club de fans de Len?- al decir eso todas la miraron raro, ella palideció en ese instante debia pensar mejor lo que decia.

- así que si me conoces, si esa soy Yo, Akita Neru, y ellas son Haku y Akiko - presento Neru a sus amigas mientras estás le sonrieron y le movieron la mano en forma de saludo.

- osea que si te gusta Len ¿eh?- Yukari la codeo un poco mientras rin se sonrojaba.

- Si me gusta... es un gran cantante- confesó Rin de una vez mientras Ia sólo sereno la mirada y suspiro.

- nunca podre obtener a mi Len con tantas rivales- Rin la miró algo triste, de verdad estás chicas les gustaba Len pero ellas tendrian menos oportunidades de estar con él ya que casi no lo conocian, aunque eso en cierta forma le aliviaba un poco.

- igual... aunque fueras la única Len no se fijaria en ti- dijo Neru mientras mostraba una pose de superioridad.

- de ti tampoco Akita- Ia se mostro algo enfadada, Rin concluyo que ambas mantenian peleandose por Len.

- al menos Len y yo hemos hablado un par de veces, sólo es cuestion de tiempo para que consiga su número y pueda hablarle todos los dias y cuando ese dia llegue- Neru puso su puñe enfrente su pecho, Rin noto que sus ojos mostraban una determinación que dificilmente podria ser superada.

- si claro, y luego vendra en un corcel blanco y gritara que te ama a los cuatro vientos y se casara contigo- Ia dijo en tono molesto mientras Rin se saco una sonrisa algo sonora lo suficiente como para que Neru la escuchara.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta mi sueño Kasane?- pregunto Neru mientras la miraba con desprecio.

- no... no es eso, es que-

-¿es que acaso crees que no soy la chica perfecta para Len?- pregunto ella con rencor en su mirada.

- sólo digo...-

- ¿sólo dices que soy insuficiente para él por no ser famosa?- volvió a interrumpirla mientras Rin empezaba a molestarse.

- si... eso digo, no creo que Len este con una chica tan fastidiosa como tú- Rin no evito morderse la lengua con ella, todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos mientras Neru sólo la miraba molesta.

- te haz ganado una enemiga Kasane- luego de eso se retiro mientras Ia, Yukari y Seeu se veian preocupadas.

- ¿porqué le dijiste eso?- pregunto Yukari mientras Rin la veia confundida.

- es la verdad... eso creo- comento ella mientras rodaba sus ojos.

- pero no sabes lo que puede hacerte Neru- comento Seeu mientras Rin sólo la miraba confundida.

- si... aunque sea molesta es mejor que la dejes vivir en su mundo de fantasia con Len... aunque lo que le dijiste fue genial!- Ia le subió su pulgar dandole una aprobación mientras Rin se tensaba un poco más.

- genial... ya me gane a mi primera enemiga- en eso el timbre sono avisandoles a los estudiantes que había empezado el descanso, Rin suspiro mientras Yukari y las otras dos chicas se levantaban.

- ¿trajiste un Bento?- pregunto Seeu y Rin asintió.

- entonces comamos juntas! - Ia grito mientras tomaba a la rubia de la mano y empezaba a correr.

Ambas corrieron por los corredores, a Rin le costaba seguirle el paso a la chica mientras ella se negaba a parar, después de cruzar una curva cerrada de un corredor Rin no aguanto y se cayó al suelo.

- lo siento Rin-chan!- dijo Seeu mientras la Rubia se miraba la pierna ya que al parecer su herida que le habían hecho hace poco se había abierto.

- oh... esto no sé ve bien...- dijo rin mientras le costaba trabajo levantarse.

- ¿sucede algo?- la voz de un chico hizo que Rin subiera su mirada, su cabello aguamarina, sus ojos y su voz le recordaron a alguien que no queria recordar.

- ¡oh! Mikuo- Sempai!, Rin-chan está sangrando- Grito Ia horririzada al ver un poco de sangre salir de la pierna de la chica.

- ¿te golpeaste contra algo?- pregunto el viendole la herida, Rin se concentro en el muchacho ¿porquñe le recordaba tanto a Miku? y en especial ¿porqué rayos se llamaba Mikuo?.

- no... lo que pasa es que hace unos dias me robaron y aún no sanaba mi herida completamente- respondio ella mientras él chico la alzó en brazos y ella se sonrojaba.

- esto es serio, vez lo que te pasa por ir corriendo por ahí Ia- la reprendio el chico mientrras Ia sólo juntaba sus indices y bajaba la cabeza.

- lo siento- dijo ella mientras el chico llevaba a Rin a la enfermeria.

- Disculpe- Ia abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras que un chico de cabello blanco los miraba- Dell... ¿dónde está la enfermera?- pregunto Mikuo mientras Dell miraba a la chica sonrojada en los brazos del chico.

- Me dejo a cargo- sonrió el chico mientras se acercaba a Rin.

- como sea... ¿puedes ayudar a está chica?- pregunto Mikuo dejando a Rin en una camilla y Dell buscando algunas cosas.

- claro que si ¿eres nueva?- pregunto Dell mientras tomaba las vendas y algo de algodon para limpiarle la herida.

- si- respondio ella mientras el se acercaba.

- Bien... levantate la falda- al decir esto Rin se sonrojo demaciado ante tal proposición y Mikuo le dio un golpe en la cabeza al chico.

- maldito pervertido- dijo Mikuo mientras Dell lo miró con desprecio.

- oye... la herida está arriba de su falda ¿qué quieres que haga?- pregunto el peliblanco mientras Rin sólo se avergonzaba más.

- ¡no lo digas de manera tan pervertida!,¡seguro también vas a aprovechar para mirarle sus pantys!- murmuro Mikuo haciendo que Rin se avergonzara más, su cara no podia estar más roja, Ia sólo miraba divertia como ambos chicos tiraban chispas por los ojos.

- oye... soy un chico, no soy tan rarito como tú, si se me da la oportunidad por supuesto que se las veo pero tampoco soy un depravado- comento Dell mientras Rin empezaba a impacientarse.

- haber- Mikuo le quito el algodon e hizo a un lado a Dell- yo te la limpiaré, no dejaré que este tipo te toque- Dell se enojo más y tomo de la camisa a Mikuo.

- ¡por supuesto que no!, soy el encargado y yo si sé hacerlo- estrujo al chico mientras este sólo volvía a estrujarlo un poco más.

- deja que yo lo haga- la voz de Mikuo sonaba bastante molesta, Rin se desespero y tomo el algodon de las manos de Mikuo.

- Yo lo haré- alzo su falda lo suficiente como para mostrar su herida pero no para que alguien viera sus pantys, y empezó a limpiar la sangre alrededor, Dell y Mikuo la miraron algo confundidos y ella sólo fruncia el seño y se quejaba levemente, luego le arrebato las vendas a Dell y se vendo ella sóla, Ia sólo abrió la boca mirando como no le importa que dos chicos lindos estuvieran peleando por quien la iba a curar- listo... no era tan dificil- luego de eso se paro de la camilla y salió cojeando levemente, ambos chicos tomaron cada brazo de ella.

- apoyate en mi- dijo Dell con una sonrisa.

- No.. yo te ayudaré a llegar a tu salón- Mikuo intento cargarla pero Rin suspiro.

- No gracias- se solto de ambos pero aún así la siguieron, Ia por atras de ellos dos tambiñen la seguian, Rin cojeaba un poco pero logro llegar al salón de clases y se sento en su silla, los dos chicos se pusieron al lado de su asiento tirandose miradas de odio.

- ¿qué paso aqui?- Rui entro al salón y vio a Rin en su asiento y a los dos chicos.

- Hola Rui- saludo Ia con la mano mientras está sólo suspiraba.

- ¿te hiciste amiga de la torpe de Ia?- pregunto sin importarle que insultara a la chica.

- ahm... no es mala persona- dijo Rin mientras Rui sólo se acercaba.

- lo sé... pero es torpe... sin mencionar que podria intentar comerte- al decir esto Rin se tenso.

- Rin!- Rei entro al salón un poco asustado- me dijeron que Ia te tiro pòr las escaleras y que habías quedado gravemente lesionada- todos los presentes se les salió una gotita en la cabeza al oir esto.

- ¿ de verdad creiste eso? ¡no soy tan mala persona! ¿ o si?- pregunto la chica mientras Rin sólo se reia un poco.

- sólo se me abrio mi herida un poco, no es nada grave- dijo ella mientras todos empezaban a reir igual.

- ya veo- Rei se tranquilizo mientras Rui lo miraba asesinamente.

- ¿ y qué hacen aqui los bishounen del instituto?- pregunto Rui mientras Dell y Mikuo se miraron algo confundidos.

- lo que pasa es que querian asegurarse de que Rin llegara bien al salón, del porque se quedaron... bueno creo que se la quieren ligar- Ia dijo eso en voz alta mientras alzaba un dedo, Dell y Mikuo se sonrojaron.

- ¡por supuesto que no!- dijeron ambos al tiempo, Rin sólo poso su mirada en ambos y estos se pusieron más nerviosos.

- Gracias...- susurro ella, ambos la vieron y no evitaron sonrjarse un poco.

- no te preocupes es mi trabajo- dijo Dell sonriendole, Rin le devolvió la sonrisa y el corazón del chico empezó a acelerarse.

-¡Rin!- Yukari y Seeu entraron al salón mientras se veian seriamente preocupadas.

- Oimos que Ia te tiro por una ventana y que quedaste gravemente lesionada- dijo Seeu mientras veian a la rubia estar sentada al lado de tres chicos y dos chicas.

- oh... pero vemos que ella esta muy bien acompañada excepto por Rui e Ia- dijo Yukari mientras empezaba a reirse levemente, provocando que los tres chicos se sonrojaran y Rui se enojara, en cambio Ia sólo rio levemente.

- estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse- dijo Rin mientras las dos chicas empezaban a acercarse más.

Luego de eso empezaron a hablar los ocho, incluso Dell y Mikuo comieron junto a ellos, Rui se veia molesta pero aún así participaba de la charla, Rei se reia con Ia y Seeu y Dell y Mikuo hablaban bastante con Dell, luego de eso sono el timbre que anunciaba que la clase empezaba.

- oh ya tenemos que irnos-Mikuo tomo a Dell de la camisa y se alejo.

- nosotros también- dijo Rui mientras tomaba a Rei de la camisa y se lo llevaba igual que Miku.

- hasta luego Hatsune-sempai, Honne-sempai, Kagene Ikka- se despidio Seeu con la manos y por sus apellidos, Rin se estremeció al escuchar el "Hatsune", miro atentamente al chico, se parecia mucho a Miku pero al mismo tiempo se le hacia bastante diferentes.

- Hatsune...- susurro ella mientras Yuzuki la escuchaba.

- oh... si... según él no tiene ninguna relación con la diva Hatsune Miku- dijo mientras Rin aún seguía con la duda.

- ya veo- Rin sonrió.

Después de eso la chica empezó a hacerse más amiga de Seeu, Ia, Yukari, Mikuo y Dell, normalmente la molestaban un poco porque Mikuo y Dell tenian bastantes fans en el instituto, al igual que Neru era ahora su enemiga y la fastidiaba cuando podia, pero por ahora Rin se divertia, ahora vivia la vida de una chica normal.

En cambio Len había entrado en una enorme depresión, aunque ensayara no sonaba como antes, pronto se hizo la hora de su primer concierto y aún no seguía con animos de cantar, sólo queria ver a Rin y eso lo volvia loco, pero por ahora esperaría, decidio que cuando llegara el momento podria ir a buscarla.

* * *

no detestan que cuando tengan que hacer tareas... siempre les da ganas de hacer lo que sea menos hacer la tarea?, enserio que detesto eso porque siento que morire si no hago lo que quiero hacer =w=, en fin, cap cuatro xDDD!, aqui vemos como Rin empieza su nueva vida y como Len a desesperarse, si les confieso... fue divertido usar a Ia con la personalidad que le puse xDDD, me rei imaginandome las caras, la inspiración de su personalidad la saque de Miku plus o3o!.

Ahora use a los V3 porque tenia ganas ._.(?), además quiero hacer un intento con ellos, hoy me puse a contar cuantos vocaloids hay... y en total hay 42 o 43... se me hizo algo así de WTF!, y eso que no conte Utaus... así que decidi usarlos un poco xD, después de todo no sólo existen los de Crypton u3u.

Gracias por dejarme Reviews, eso estimula a que continue rapido la historia


	5. Empieza la búsqueda

- ¿está todo listo Meiko-nee?- pregunto mientras terminaba de alistar las cosas.

- si... pero aún no entiendo como le vas a hacer para que no se den de cuenta- pregunto Meiko mientras bebia un poco de café.

- no te preocupes, sólo ten el auto listo y después de la entrevista podremos irnos- el c hico cerro una maleta, al parecer llevaba algo de ropa y se la dio a Meiko.

- te estaré esperando, el Master no le gusta que yo responda preguntas- Meiko tomo la maleta y salió de la habitación del chico.

- te encontraré Rin- murmuro mientras se miraba al espejo con su mirada triste.

Era viernes por la tarde, la ultima campana sono anunciando que era hora de irse, guardaba sus cosas en la mochila mientras sus compañeros hacían lo mismo.

- Rin-chan!- Ia como siempre tenía todo guardado antes de que sonara la campana.

- ¿qué Pasa Ia-chan?- pregunto sin mirarla ya que estaba concentrada en su deber.

- ¿quieres ver la entrevista a los vocaloids que van a hacer?- pregunto la pelirosada mientras Rin se paralizaba.

- ¿eh?- pregunto Yukari mientras se levantaba.

- ¡si!, la van a pasar por televisión y me gustaria verla con ustedes- Rin en ese momento volvió a respirar.

- Suena bien- dijo Seeu metiendose en la conversación.

- ¿te unes Rin-chan?- pregunto Ia mientras Rin lo pensaba un momento.

- no sé...- respondió ella mientras tomaba su mochila y las cuatro salían del salón.

- oh vamos!... será divertido, incluso puedes dormir en mi casa- Ia estaba empezando a hacerse varias ideas en la cabeza.

- Rin no puede dormir en otras casas- Rui entro al salón mientras Ia la miró algo enojada.

- ¡pidele permiso a tu hermana Rin!- dijo Ia mientras Seeu y Yukari la veian con algo de vergûenza.

- lo siento Ia-chan... sé que no me dejará- Dijo la rubia mientras veia como Ia ponía una cara demaciado triste para su gusto- pero... creo que puedo ver la entrevista contigo- al decir eso Ia se le ilumino el rostro y tomo las manos de la rubia y empezó a darle vueltas por todo el corredor.

- Será genial!- dijo IA mientras que Rui quien estaba al lado de Rei sólo se miraron algo preocupados.

- ¿te podemos acompañar?- pregunto Rei por lo que Ia tomo sus manos también y enmedio de su danza circular termino mareandolos a los dos.

- será más que genial- alzó su puño a la altura de su pecho mostrando determinación en sus ojos, Yukari no pudo evitar reir por esto.

- no te emociones tanto Ia- le sugirió la pelimorada mientras salían del instituto, tomaron el camino contrario donde Rin vivia con los Kagene.

Era un largo camino y todos venian conversando alegremente hasta que Ia entro a una de las tiendas que quedaban de camino a su casa y compro un monton de bolsas con comida frita, algunas gaseosas, entre frutas y pizzas y bastante comida chatarra, todos los presentes cargaban las bolsas con algo de fastidio.

- ¿acaso van a hacer una fiesta?- Rin volteó a mirar a la persona que había llegado era Dell quién tenía en la mano una caja de cigarrillos.

- se supone que sólo ibamos a ir a ver una estupida entrevista, no sé porque estamos comprando esto- dijo Rui con algo de enojo, Rei sólo suspiro.

- eso es normal ya que Ia come mucho- Yukari sonrió tranquilamente, sabía perfectamente como era su amiga.

- Esto sólo es lo necesario para sobrevivir hoy- dijo ella con una pequeña paleta en la boca.

- Ia... con esto yo sobreviviria una semana... o dos...- dijo Seeu mientras Ia los arrastraba hacia la caja a pagar lo que habían comprado.

- ¿desde cuando fumas?- pregunto Rin a Dell este sólo desvió la mirada un poco incomodo.

- oh bueno... desde que tengo quince... pero lo hago de vez en cuando- admitió un poco incomodo sabía que a algunas chicas les disgutaba los chicos fumadores.

- ya veo- menciono ella un poco triste.

- ¿te molesta?- preguntó él mientras ella sólo negaba con la cabeza.

- no es que me moleste, es sólo que eso te haría daño y no me gusta que mis amigos se hagan daño - menciono ella con la miarada entristecda mientras Dell sólo se sonrojaba un poco al ver la expresión de Rin.

- ¿me consideras tu amigo?- pregunto mientras ella lo miraba confundida.

- oh... tal vez sea repentino ya que soy nueva y llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos... perdon si te moleste...- dijo ella pero Dell nego con la cabeza.

- no... es sólo que me da algo de gracia no hago amigos con facilidad- Dell le sonrió y Rin le devolvió la sonrisa.

- yo tampoco... normalmente la gente sólo se me acercaba por interés- al decir esto Dell la miró algo confundido.

-¿acaso eres de una familia rica?- Rin abrió un pocos sus ojos... metió la pata.

- no.. bueno.. es dificil de explicar- sonrió con esfuerzo y Dell la miró extrañado, pero pensó que lo mejor sería no preguntarle más por lo cual Rin agradecio haberse salvado.

Llegaron a una gran casa con una enorme reja y un jardin enorme, Rin no se impresiono mucho pero Rei y Rui si lo hicieron, entraron a la casa la cual estaba en completa soledad, no había nadie pero al parecer a Ia no le importo, pronto los llevo a una enorme sala que tenía un enorme televison y todos se sentaron en ese lugar.

- ¿y qué se supone que vamos a ver?- pregunto Dell.

- oh... la entrevista a Vocaloid- respondio Rui.

-... ¿sólo compraron tanta comida para ver para ver a los niñitos?, oh vamos... ¿enserio le gustan?- pregunto Dell, aunque recibió la mirada asesina de Seeu e Ia.

- cantan bien no es que me gusten- comento Rui, Rei no dijo Nada al igual que Yukari.

- eso es otra cosa pero crei que iban a hacer algo divertido- Dell se recosto en el sillón al lado de Rin mientras está abrió una bolsa de papas y empezó a comer.

- esto es emocion...- iba a decir Ia pero la puerta la interrumpio- ¡ya voy!- Ia se apresuro a abrir la puerta y allí se encontro con su vecino.

- Mikuo-sempai ¿ cómo estás?- saludo energeticamente la chica.

- muy bien...- dijo Mikuo mientras Ia lo dejaba pasar.

- ¿ y ese milagro que me visitas?- pregunto ella mientras se dirigió de nuevo a la sala.

- lo que pasa es que necesito... - Mikuo entro a sala y vio todos los ojos posarse sobre él.

- Mikuo... ¿qué haces visitando a Ia un viernes en la tarde?- pregunto Dell, Mikuo sólo arrugo su frente.

- ella es mi vecina idiota, sólo venía a pedirle un poco de azúcar.

- claro como digas, pero no dudo que vinieras a pedirle otras cosas- a Mikuo le salió una venita en la cabeza, luego noto que Dell y Rin estaban muy cerca por lo que decidió sentarse en medio de ambos obligando a Dell a ponerse en el borde del sillón algo incomodo.

- ¿y qué hacen aqui?- pregunto Mkuo pero Dell empezó a picarlo con el dedo ya que el estaba agusto donde estaba anteriormente .

- vamos a ver la entrevista a Vocaloid- comento Yukari mientras se reia por la acción de ambos chicos.

- Verdad que a Ia le gustan esos tipillos, especialmente al niño shota- Mikuo se golpeó la frente, Rin sólo miraba triste el televisor, sentía ansiedad por ver a Len de nuevo, así fuera en Televisión.

- él era shota, Mikuo Baka- Ia replico- la verdad es que Len ya ah crecido y dios si que está bueno, no culpo a Neru por tener fantasias con él- al decir esto todos se quedaron en completo silencio, en eso la entrevista había comenzando.

En la imágen del Televisor apareció primero Miku y Kaito, luego Luka y Len, después de ellos mostraban a Gumi entrando con Gakupo, cada uno iba entrando a la habitación y ubicandose en una gran mesa con un mantel blanco y varios microfonos, al sentarse Gakupo apareció Yuma y Mizki, detras aparecieron Lily y Kiyoteru, después entro Miki con Piko.

- oh... hay faltan algunos integrantes- dijo Yukari mientras que Rin sólo suspiraba, al ver la imágen de Len las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes pero debía controlarlas.

- lo que pasa es que a los más pequeños no los dejan ir a los conciertos así que Ryuto y Yuki no participan, al Master no le gusta que Meiko aparesca en entrevistas porque es algo agresiva y no mide sus respuestas- dijo Rin mientras que Rui y Rei la miraron aterrados- eso decía en el blog de Len Kagamine el otro dia- Rin se rasco la cabeza mientras Ia asentía.

- si yo también lei eso!, al parecer Meiko hizo algo horrible anteriormente en una entrevista- Rei y Rui suspiraron de alivio hasta ahora no había sido descubierta.

- Pero allí falta Rin Kagamine- pregunto Dell mientras que Rui, Rei y Rin entraron en panico los tres al mismo tiempo, Mikuo noto esto en Rin después de todo Rin estaba a su lado.

- que raro... normalmente está con Len- dijo Seeu, Rin en esos momentos sentía que su corazón iba a mil por hora.

- ¿no lo sabeís?- pregunto Ia mientras todos negaban- Rin-chan tuvo un accidente hace una semana por lo cual se perdió la gira de conciertos- respondio ella.

- estás bien informada- dijo Dell mientras Ia asentía.

- ¡Por supuesto!, ¡yo sigo a Len en todas las redes sociales que existen! él mismo lo publico en su Twitter además publico que Rin estaba muy deprimida y se disculpo por ella por no asistir a los conciertos- Rin en ese momento sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo, Len de verdad estaba preocupada por ella y eso que ella no había pensando en sus fans, tenía pocos pero tenia algunos ¿qué pensarian ellos cuando supieran que había dejado de ser cantante?.

- ya va a empezar- dijo Seeu mientras todos quedaban en silencio.

En el lugar de la entrevista todos estaban ansiosos, Len estaba sentando entre Miku y Luka, estaba un poco impaciente pero pronto empezaron con la ronda de preguntas de todos los periodistas, Miku le dio la palabra a uno de los que alzaba la mano.

-Buenas tardes chicos, una pregunta para Miku-chan ¿Qué se siente ser la chica que más cantará en está ronda de conciertos?- pregunto uno mientras Miku se emocionaba

- Oh bueno, es un gran honor, pero casi siempre soy la que tiene más canciones pero está vez mi número ascendio al reemplazar a Rin pero me siento muy feliz por poder cantarle a mis fans- respondio mientras Len veia el Reloj, queria terminar con esto pronto sólo necesitaba al idiota correcto con la pregunta correcta.

- Una pregunta para Luka y Miku... ¿ no se sienten mal de robarle el show a Rin Kagamine?, después de todo ella es la pareja de Len- pregunto uno, Luka sólo se tenso y Miku se molesto.

- Bueno, yo no le estoy robandole el show a Rin-chan, ella está lastimada y no puede hacerlo, además sería injusto que Len no pudiera cantar por culpa de la torpeza de Rin- Len sólo apreto los puños debajo la mesa pero mejor no hablaba para defender a Rin, esa no era la pregunta que necesitaba.

- en mi caso... yo no pretendo robarle el compañero a Rin, yo acepte con gusto pero aún así me siento mal por ella sé que ella quiere cantar a sus fans junto a Len pero estoy segura que será en otra ocasión podra lucirse como siempre lo hace- Luka hablo con algo de timidez esperando que nadie se enojara por su respuesta.

-para Yuma y Mizki ¿cuántas canciones van a cantar en este concierto?- rapidamente la pregunta fue sustituida, Yuma tomo el microfono.

- sólo vamos a cantar dos, una ella y otra yo- respondio con simplesa, seguramente él sabía que sería su única pregunta en toda la entrevista.

- Gumi-chan... ¿es verdad que Len te rechazo?- era la hora del show, aqui el plan de Len empezaba a funcionar, miró a Gumi y está se veia algo deprimida.

- Yo... bueno... él y yo- Gumi empezó a avergonzarse- la verdad es que si... pero hemos quedado como amigos no más-

- Len! ¿porqué rechzaste a Gumi?, ¿acaso estás saliendo con alguien más?- pregunto el mismo periodista Len sólo sonrió.

- ¿quieres saber la verdad? - el periodista asintió por lo que Len ensacho más su sonrisa- no estoy saliendo con nadie pero todo el mundo sabe que yo amo a Meiko- En ese instante una pelicastaña que estaba en un auto rojo escupió por completo el café que estaba tomando- aunque todo el mundo sabe que Meiko no me corresponde porque está enamorada de Kaito- el peliazulado lo miró extrañado- Pero Meiko no es correspondida porque a Kaito le gusta Miku- la aludida abrió los ojos y miró a Kaito en ese momento- Pero Miku-chan Siempre ah estado enamorada de Gumi y está está enamorada de Gakupo, Pero Gakupo lo está de Luka, lastima que ella sólo tenga ojos para Yuma- los aludidos lo miraron sorprendidos, Luka se veia nerviosa, Miku algo enojada, Gakupo avergonzado, y Yuma feliz- Yuma tiene una relación secreta con Mizki pero Mizki lo engaña con Kiyoteru, y no estoy seguro... pero hay un un lio amoroso con este , Mizki, Miki y Lily, y si Miki supiera que Piko está...-

- Ya cállate!..- Grito Piko antes de que Len terminará- ¡eso no es cieto!- dijo mientras Piko se avergonzaba, todo el mundo sólo tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿seguro?- dijo Len con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡por supuesto que no! !YO NUNCA ESTARÏA ENAMORADA DE GUMI!- la aguamarina se levanto y grito causando que su voz sonara con más decibeles de lo normal por estar cerca a los microfonos haciendo que todos se taparan los oidos.

- ¿yo y Gakupo? por favor,! el tiene una relación con Luka- dijo Gumi avergonzada mientras miraba a Miku con duda.

- lo siento... pero yo no amo a Gakupo... - contesto la pelirosada haciendo que en ese momento el corazón del pelimorado se desmoronara.

- Luka...- le llamo Yuma y ella le observo algo sonrojada.

- ¿si?- respondió ella mientras este se veia un poco feliz.

- ¿es verdad lo que dice?- pregunto Yuma ,Luka se sonrojo aún más.

- puede... que tenga algo de razón- Gakupo se levanto y tomo del brazo al pelirosado.

- no voy a dejar que me quites a Luka- en ese momento sacó su Katana y Yuma hizo lo mismo con la suya, subiero a la mesa y empezaron a pelear encima de ella.

-¿crees que te la dejaré?,si Luka me corresponde yo le dire mis sentimientos- dijo el chico mientras sonreia sosteniendo su Katana y la pelirosada se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

- no peleen aqui- grito Luka mientras todos retrocedian, los periodista filmaban la escena estupefactos, el rubio vio su oportunidad y se acerco a la salida mientras todos empezaban a aglomerarse al lado de los dos chicos para ver su batalla.

Una rubia se encontraba inmovil con un vaso de gaseosa medio derramado, su expresión valia oro y sólo había una pregunta ¿porqué Len hizo eso? ¿Acaso el idiota ese quería morir?, Mikuo a quien cuya gaseosa fue a para a su pantalon sólo notaba ciertas similitudes que tenía "Rin", con cierta artista ausente en la entrevista, pero los otros compañeros de habitación se encontraban en el mismo estado que la rubia.

- Dios... está si que fue una entrevista emocionante- comento el peliplata mientras se hecho a reir a carcajadas.

- ¿viste la expresión de Kaito?- comento Rei también estallando en carcajadas.

- y Miku gritando que no tendria nada con Gumi también fue gracioso- dijo Mikuo riendose levemente, lentamente todos empezaron a reirse fuertemente excepto Rin quien mantenia sus ojos en la pelea, buscaba a cierto Rubio pero no lograba hallarlo.

Len corrió rapidamente pasando por la multitud, pronto llego al estacionamiento donde la castaña lo esperaba enojada.

- ¡MALDITO DEMONIO! ¿ACASO SABES LO QUE PROVOCASTE?- le grito ella mientras Len sólo sonreia.

- te dije que nadie notaría que iba a desaparecer y lo cumpli ¿cierto?- ella sólo suspiro y le paso la maleta al chico quien empezó a desvestirse sin importarle si Meiko lo miraba o no, se puso una ropa que lo lograba camuflar como un chico normal, deshizo su coleta y se puso una gorra.

La castaña arranco a toda velocidad mientras Len sólo sonreia, aún podia oir por la radio todo el alboroto que había provocado, había desatado una guerra de emparejamiento que dificilmente podria solucionarse lo cual le daría suficiente tiempo para buscar a su hermana.

Rin se levanto del sillón algo confundida, sólo supiro y luego empezó a reirse con los demas, Rui la miro algo extrañada ¿sería mejor sacarla de alli?.

- Creo que será la ultima vez que pueda ver a Len, seguramente lo van a matar a después- declaro la rubia mientras todos seguían riendose.

- pero estuvo buena- comento Ia.

- Fue un placer chicos, pero debemos irnos- Rui tomo a Rin de la muñeca y luego se dirigió a la salida con ella sin darle tiempo para despedirse, Rei tomo los bolsos de la chicas y las siguió rapidamente, Caminaron lo más rapido que pudieron y llegaron a su casa en menos de media hora, Rin estaba en un estado zombie, al parecer aún pensaba en lo que había hecho su hermano, aunque claro, se reia levemente al recordar las expresiones de todos.

Cuando llego a su casa entro a su habitación e intento dormir, no quería pensar en que le pasaba a Len por la cabeza al hacer eso pero por ahora no lo iba a averiguar, logro conciliar sueño por unas horas pero cuando sintió hambre bajo a comer la cena con Teto, Rui y Rei, todos estaban en silencio en ese momento, cuando satisfació su hambre subió de nuevo a su habitación para intentar dormir un poco más y milagrosamente lo logro, pero está vez se quedo dormida hasta el otro dia.

Len y Meiko se acercaron a la casa, Len abrió la puerta rapido y subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Rin noto que estaba intacta, se acerco a la cama y encontro el celular nuevo que él le había comprado, al prenderlo vio todos los mensajes que él le había dejado ¿qué había pasado con Rin?, abrió el closet y encontro el uniforme de Rin pero su otra ropa estaba allí, eso lo dejo desconcertado, bajo a la cocina y Meiko estaba sentada revisando los mensajes del teléfono.

- Revise la nevera, a excepción de un tarro de helado sigue intacta, Rin se fue el mismo dia que nosotros partimos- dijo la castaña, Len apreto el celular con fuerza ¿dónde estaba Rin.

- no se llevo la ropa... ¿crees que algo malo le haya pasado?- Meiko sólo tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar números.

Len se sentó en uno de los sófas, suspiro pesadamente, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima al no poder encontrar a su persona más querida, pensaba en la peor situación posible y lo angustiaba, no iba a poder estar tranquilo sin saber de Rin.

- Len... llame a tres hospitales pero dijeron que no estaban allí, el Master nos mintió- dijo Meiko sentandose a un lado del sóda.

- ya lo sabía... no debi dejarla- comento el rubio- esto es mi culpa- puso las manos en la cabeza desesperado, Meiko abrazo a Len maternalmente.

- ella debe estar bi...-

- ¿cómo sabes eso?, en estos momentos no sabemos donde está Rin, no puedo estar tranquilo... no puedo...- Len sólo suspiro mientras dejaba caer lagrimas, no había querido llorar pero ahora si no podia controlarlo.

- la vamos a encontrar- susurro la castaña mientras él se aferraba más a ella, en ese momento necesitaba oir eso.

- lo sé... yo se que la encontraré, siempre nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo él pesadamente, Len lloro hasta que se canso y se quedo dormido en el sófa, Meiko subió a su habitación y durmio un poco también, la búsqueda por Rin había empezado.

* * *

saben algo... amo el Kagaminecest, de verdad lo amo, me encanta está pareja y sólo está pareja hace que suspire y me ponga algo pervert... pero el punto es que aunque la ame con toda mi alma tengo que admitir que detesto cuando los emparejan con otros personajes pero no por eso voy a insultar y a detestar a los fans aunque en mi mente si lo haga pero al fin de cuentas no puedo evitarlo duele que a la gente no le guste lo mismo que a ti e incluso insulte lo que a ti te gusta, por eso intento no criticar las cosas de los otros aunque no me guste, al menos no dar criticas destrutivas, si puedo ayudar a mejorar lo podre hacer :3, detesto a las personas que se creen sabelotodo y que pueden ofender a la gente sólo poque ellos saben más que las otras personas, el conocimiento es algo muy ilimitado y aprender todas las cosas es realmente dificil, por eso cuando escribo mis fics intento ser algo "general" algo que pueda leerlo cualquier sin importar donde este o que edad tenga, si les gusta mi fic estoy absolutamente agradecida porque le gustan mis ideas y mi forma de escribir, si no les gusta y van a criticar hagalon de una forma que pueda avanzar como persona, en estos momentos estoy muy enojada y me da igual si la persona con la que estoy enojada se rie, sólo le quiero decir que es inmadura.

Luego le quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis fics y me comentan no soy la mejor escritora y no pretendo serlo porque sé que escribir no es mi talento pero sé que puedo divertirme escribiendo y eso es lo que quiero hacer, y a eso los invito, diviertasen escribiendo y leyendo que eso son los fanfiction, no se compliquen la vida intentando escribir perfectamente si no te vas a divertir haciendolo, lo primordial aqui es que al autor le guste su historia y este satisfecho con ella.

muchas Gracias a:

Little Kagamine Love:

En Mikuplus que Cat estudio dibuja me inspire, esa personalidad de Ia me agrada bastante aunque el vocaloid no sea de todo de mi agrado.

Liia-P:

Si sé que estoy siendo un poco mala pero aún así si no lo fuera está historia no tendria un buen jugo emocional que es lo que pretendo.

Mamiya Love:

aunque no me dejaste Review me amenazaste por privado pero no te prometo nada xDDD


	6. Concierto

- ¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?- se oyo el grito del Master al Rubio mientras este lo miraba desinteresadamente, la verdad es que el master al otro dia ya había llegado al hogar donde vivían, y luego de "secuestrarlos" y subirlos a un auto y llevarlos a su oficina les gritaba en aquel coche.

- Pensaba en Rin- contesto sin animo la verdad en estos momentos le daba igual su carrera como musico, al fin de cuentas lo más importante para él era su querida hermana.

- Mira... he tenido mucha paciencia, con tu hermana y contigo, ambos son mis familiares y aunque no haya sido el mejor tutor les di todo ¿te acuerdas?, te dire la verdad de una vez por todas, no quería decirtela porque no darias tu mejor desempaño pero aún así exijes saberla- Len sólo un suspiro acomodandose más en la silla en la que estaba sentado- quiero que mires esto- El Master le señalo una pantalla que tenía atras de él.

Al encederla Len noto que la camara se encontraba en su camerino, iba a protestar del porque habían violado su privacidad pero noto en ese instante que escena era esa, había sido recientemente en una de sus grabaciones.

-Basta...- le dijo Len apartando su vista de él televisor.

- Querias saber que paso con Rin ¿cierto?- contesto el Master sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

- Estás diciendo que...- Len agacho su cabeza avergonzado.

- Si... Rin vio eso y lo peor es que lo escucho, también hay microfonos, ella oyo como te masturbabas pensando en ella, ´gimiendo su nombre, le pareció asqueroso y por eso a la primera oportunidad decidió renunciar y alejarse de ti, yo le insisti que se quedará pero ella no me hizo caso- el hombre volteó su sillón, mirando expectante como el rubio de la pantalla hacia sus cosas y el leve sonido de sus gemidos ya que el volumen del televisor estaba en minimo.

- Mentiroso...- Len seguía con su cabeza gacha, en esos instantes sólo imaginaba la cara de horror de su hermana.

- Lo vio ese sábado que sufrió el accidente, fue al estudio por ti pero lastimosamente mientras te esperaba entro a una de las cabinas de seguridad donde algunos guardias veian tu video, luego de eso salió corriendo- Len arrugo su pantalon con sus manos y salió de allí, ya no quería escuchar nada más.

Al salir de la oficina Meiko se levanto de su silla, este no la miro, ella comprendio en ese instante el estado de animo del muchacho, así que los dos salieron del edificio y tomaron un taxi, pero está vez fue a un hotel, si iban a su casa volverian a llevarselos a la fuerza.

* * *

Rin se concentraba en lo que su profesora estaba explicando, pero ello requeria un esfuerzo sobrehumano, quería ver a Len y no podia negarlo, sabía que el chico tendria problemas y no estaría allí para defenderlo, pero una cosa resonaba sobre su cabeza y fue una que él dijo en la entrevista " yo amo a Meiko", ¿eso era verdad?, ¿porqué dijo eso?, suspiro de nuevo y recosto su cabeza en la mesa. Después de un rato Mew salió a buscar algunos libros, por lo que la gente aprovecho para hablar, ella podia oirlos perfectamente.

- No puedo creer que Len ame a Meiko... ellos dos no combinan-

- ¿No fue una broma?- pregunto la otra voz.

- ¡Debe serlo!, enserio que eso no es posible- otra voz discutia con ellas.

- Pero fue bueno como Yuma y Gakupo pelearon por el amor de Luka ¡Que romantico!-

- Al final interrumpieron la transmición, me pregunto como termino eso-

- No sé, a mi me dio mucha curiosidad-

- ¿vieron la cara que Miku puso?-

- Esa chica se queria morir-

Rin subió su mirada hacia el grupo de chicas que hablaban sobre el tema, no le interesaba mucho la verdad los otros conflictos así que volteó su vista hacía la ventana mirando el azulado cielo, luego de que volviera Mew intento seguir en su vano intento de prestarle atención pero de verdad no pudo, cuando tocaron la campana que anunciaba el receso, salió del salón. Era un dia bonito, el ambiente era agradable pero ella paso todo el fin de semana encerrada reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado, por ahora sólo había una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza ¿hizo lo correcto?, se estaba empezando a arrepentir, los dias se volvían más pesados si no estaba con Len y eso la mortificada más y más, luego sintió como choco con alguien y ese alguién dejo derramar lo que tenía en la mano al vestido de cierta chica.

- Lo siento iba distraida- se disculpo Rin, noto que la persona con la que había tropezado fue Dell, y a la que le había caido la bebida que el traia era... Akita Neru.

- ¿PERO QUE TE PASA KASANE?- grito la rubia al ver que su celular había sido mojado por el liquido.

- Perdon...- volvió a disculparse ella.

- No te preocupes Rin-chan- le sonrió Dell, esto hizo que Akita se enfureciera más, luego Rin noto como las acompañantes de la chica también la miraban con desprecio.

- ¡SI SE DAÑA MI CELULAR ME LO VAS A TENER PAGAR!- Neru salió enfurencida y sus acompañantes la siguieron excepto Dell.

- no te peocupes, sé que no lo cobrara- dijo Dell mientras volvía a sonreirle a Rin, ella intento devolverle la sonrisa pero se notaba que era falsa- ¿pasa algo?... luces deprimida- dijo el peliplata mientras Rin negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

- No... no es nada- dijo ella pero el chico se le acerco demaciado cerca para su gusto.

- Entonces... ¿qué tal si me acompañas después de clases a algún lugar divertido?-

- ¿Cómo una cita?- pregunto Rin mirandolo fijamente.

- Bueno... s... si no quieres..- Dell se había sonrojado, pensaba pedirle una cita indirectamente pero Rin lo obligo a que se lo pidiera directamente.

- ¿Van a tener una cita?- Mikuo se acerco a ellos y logro oir la ultima pregunta de Rin.

- No lo digas tan alto- murmuro de mala gana Dell, Rin sólo suspiro.

- Lo siento Dell, no me siento con animo para salir con alguien ahora- Rin sólo continuo caminando los dos chicos la miraron algo confundidos y Dell triste por ser rechazado.

Rin se la paso sóla todo el dia, distraida de todo lo que la rodeaba, las personas a su alrededor lucian preocupados pero si ellos le preguntaban algo ella sólo respondia con un "estoy bien", así la paso toda la semana hasta que ya fue viernes, ese dia iba a pasar algo muy importante para Rin, era el dia del concierto.

* * *

La semana de Len fue igual de deprimente, después de volver nadie le hablaba, ensayaba de mala gana y se la pasaba recostado, podia sentir que todos sus compañeros estaban disgustados con él excepto Meiko, ella le hablaba y le sonria pero Len practicamente seguia con su mismo estado de animo, sólo un pensamiento paso por su cabeza "Rin le odiaba", por eso se alejo de él; ¿qué sentido tenía seguir en vocaloid?, él sólo entro a ese mundo por su hermana, y ahora que ella ya no estaba nisiquiera le veia el sentido de presentarse.

- Len ¿ya te probaste el vestuario para la presentación?- pregunto Miku al verlo sentado mirando por la ventana del camerino en el cual estaban.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto distraidamente mientras la chica sólo arrugaba la frente ya que odiaba repetir las cosas.

- ¿Ya te probaste el vestuario para está noche?- pregunto con voz alta mientras él la miraba serio.

- No... ire a hacerlo- se levanto con pereza mientras iba al closet y tomaba uno y se adentraba a un cuarto, al salir Miku seguia parada ahí esperandolo.

- Len... ¿porqué hiciste lo del sábado?- pregunto la aguamarina mientras Len se acomodaba la corbata.

- Tenía que hacer una distracción para escabullirme e irme a buscar a Rin- dijo Len mientras ataba el nudo, Miku sólo suspiro.

- ¿Sólo por eso?, enserio si el Master dijo que ella estaba bien no tenías que ir a comprobarlo- Al decir esto Len sólo le dedico una mirada triste.

- Miku... Rin dejo vocaloid, también dejo la casa y no sé donde está- La chica se quedo en shock unos segundos, ahora entendia porque Len se encontraba tan desanimado.

- No sabía... perdoname- Ella bajo la cabeza, ya no quería preguntar más para no incomodar al chico así que salió hacia la otra habitación dejando a Len sólo.

-Tengo que hablar con Rin...- susurro de nuevo ubicandose en el asiento en donde estaba antes mirando hacia la nada.

Miku llego a la sala donde estaba Meiko tomandose un trago de Sake, lo necesitaba ya que esos dias habían sido estresantes pero está vez no se iba a emborrachar, ella se sento a su lado, la castaña la miro con duda.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Meiko a lo cual Miku sólo suspiro.

- ¿Porqué no habías dicho que Rin estaba perdida?- Meiko sólo hizo una mueca.

-¿de verdad no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora?- pregunto la castaña de nuevo, Miku sólo agacho un poco más su cabeza.

- Yo había creido en el Master, no me había preocupado- admitio la aguamarina mientras Meiko sólo la veia con reproche.

- No estoy segura de ello, sé que estás feliz por estar cantando con Len sin que Rin se entrometiera, está sería la oportunidad perfecta para conquistarlo, Sólo no te quisiste preocupar por ella ¿cierto?- Miku empezó a derramar lagrimas suavemente.

- Lo siento... es que a veces creo que Len sólo tiene ojos para Rin, y eso me incomoda mucho, él me gusta y pense que si Rin no estaba por aqui Len se iba a fijar en mi un poco- Miku limpió una de sus lagrimas- pero no sabía que Rin se había ido, eh sido muy idiota- Meiko sólo puso una mano en la cabeza de chica intentando consolarla, ella no la culpaba del todo, después de todo así era ella.

- Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es ayudar a Len- Meiko volvió a su Sake cuando Miku dejo de llorar, la aguamarina asintió y limpió sus lagrimas, pronto iban a empezar a prepararse para salir a escena.

* * *

-¡Rin-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!- la pelirosada claro se acercó a su asiento con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Dime Ia?- pregunto Rin mientras la observaba de re-ojo.

-¿vas a venir a ver el concierto en mi casa?- pregunto emocionada pero Rin sólo puso una mirada triste.

- Lo siento Ia-chan... tengo planes- se excuso ella, aunque la verdad es que ella si lo iba a ver pero sóla en la casa que compartia con Rei y Rui.

-Moo~ que lastima- Ia tomo su mochila y salió con Seeu y Yukari- ¡Hasta el lunes Rin-chan!- se despidio ella mientras las otras dos chicas le movian su mano en señal de despido.

Rin recogio sus cosas y puso su maleta al hombro, empezó a caminar lentamente, Rei y Rui habían salido temprano de la escuela, ellos estudiaban en otro salón y su maestro tuvo que salir temprano, se encontraba mirando el cielo anaranjado con algo de nostalgia, no sabía cuantos atardeceres así tendria que pasar sóla, la verdad es que ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar sóla, siempre había disfrutado la compañia de Len, era una nueva experiencia en su vida esa independencia, si ella era sincera era la primera vez que era tan independiente ya que Len siempre la había consentido como si fuera una princesa, sintió que alguien puso una mano en su hombro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, volteó hacia atras y se encontro con una mirada aguamarina.

- Mikuo...- susurro su nombre mientras este le sonreia.

- Te vez muy solitaria Rin- Mikuo paso su brazo por el hombro de la muchacha, está no se quejo, sólo dejo que lo hiciera.

- Es que Rui y Rei fueron a...-

- No me referia eso- la interrumpió mientras ella iba a hablar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto ella mirandolo a los ojos.

- Me refiero a tu estado de animo de está semana, algo me dice que no eres así, si te sucede algo puedes contamerlo- ambos empezaron a caminar, Rin sólo iba cabizbaja entre dudando, ella no podia contarle.

- No pasa nada- dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa pero Mikuo no se la creyo.

- Bueno... entonces vamos a un lugar divertido para que puedas sonreir de verdad- dijo el aferrandose un poco más.

-Pero tengo algo que hacer- dijo ella pero Mikuo no le solto el agarre.

- Si hubieras querido ver el concierto de Vocaloid te hubieras ido con Ia ya que tiene una pantalla gigante así que creo que lo que tengas que hacer lo puedes posponer- Con eso Rin no se pudo negar y se dejo llevar por Mikuo.

* * *

Len se encontraba pensantivo, ya faltaban apenas unos minutos, se encontraba detras del escenario, el concierto empezaba a las siete y Miku sería la que saldria primero a cantar, luego Luka haría aparición, Después él aparecera para cantar Mikigata no chou con ella, Luego Miku saldria al escenario para cantar Trick and Treat, luego Kaito y Meiko harían un dueto, harían una pausa después para dar paso a los vocaloids de las otras empresas.

La chica aguamarina salió al escenario y saludo a la gente, mucha gente empezó a gritar emocionada, luego de entonar su voz con World is mine, era el turno de Luka para cantar Just be friends, al decir lo ultimo empezó a cantar la parte de Rin, Len salió timido pero igual por su profesionalismo lo hizo como lo habían ensayado; Luka salio con una maniobra del escenario y la musica cambio en un instante, ahora Len empezo a cantar y en vez de Rin salió Miku con unas orejas de gato y bailan con la coreografia que habían practicado toda la semana.

Mikuo había llevado a Rin practicar algo de bateo, estuvieron una hora y media allí, Rin se desestrezo un poco pegandole a la pelota, incluso hizo cinco homeruns, Mikuo sólo miraba como la chica tiraba la pelota con fuerza; luego la llevo a tomar un batido de fresas y conversaron sobre temas distintos por otras horas más, al ver que era tan tarde ambos caminaban hacia la casa de Rin, Mikuo le ponia temas diversos así que Rin no se había aburrido para nada con el muchacho, le había regalado tantas sonrisas que Mikuo se sintió feliz por haber logrado su cometido; Rin noto que había varias personas cerca de una vitrina y vio que pasaban el concierto de vocaloid allí, Mikuo la miró atento a las reacciones que tenía en su cara. Rin vio como Len era el que empezaba a cantar, su corazón latió de manera accelerada y una sonrisa se formo en su cara, se acerco más a la vitrina hasta quedar pegada al vidrio y extendio su mano chocandola con el frio vidrio, Len lo hacia tan bien que pareciera que no hubiera algún problema con él; Luego vio salir a Miku con sus orejas de gato y su cara se deformo a una sorpresiva, ella sabía que la iban a reemplazar y eso había quebrado su corazón, pero ahora que lo veia con sus propios ojos es como si lo pisotearan y quebraran los pedazos hasta hacerlos polvos.

No pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta su pecho, no podia esconder el dolor en su corazón ni en su cara, luego las lagrimas corrieron por si sólas, Mikuo sólo sonrio entristecido con esos sus sospechas se habían confirmado, se acerco a la chica y la tomo de la mano, camino suavemente con ella sollozando, Rin no peleaba sólo le agradecia por haberla sacado de allí, sabía con quien estaba y sabía que llorar por eso no era muy normal, su brazo estaba en sus ojos en un intento en vano para no seguir llorando, pero eso no servia de nada porque aún caian lagrimas por sus mejillas, lo siguiente que recordo es que estaba en el pecho de muchacho llorando sin consuelo.

- Lo siento- dijo ella arrugando la camisa de él pero Mikuo no mostro molestia alguna.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- el aguamarina le hablaba con dulzura, Rin se sintió bien al escuchar su tono de voz.

- Enserio perdoname... yo...-

- Con esto se confirma que eres Rin Kagamine, pero no le dire a nadie- la interrumpio él pero ella no se altero.

- Gracias- Mikuo acariciaba sus cabellos, Rin logro calmarse un poco y notar como él sólo le sonreia.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- pregunto ella en voz baja, su voz sonaba algo ronca por haber llorado tanto.

-Sólo era una sospecha que tuve desde el viernes, Rin tuvo un accidente y tu tenías la pierna herida además de que las fechas coincidian un poco con tu traslado, luego tu parecido con ella, aunque es un buen distrator que Rui también se parece pero aunque hayas cambiado de look sigues siendo igual, de hecho me sorprende que nadie más se haya dado cuenta- le confeso Mikuo mientras Rin sólo asentía.

- Supongo que no hice bien mi trabajo- la rubia sólo subió sus piernas hacia el asiento de aquel parque y se las abrazo formandose una pequeña bolita.

- Lo haz hecho bien- dijo el despeinandole un poco.

- No le digas a nadie... si todos se enteran tendre que irme- Mikuo sólo asintió.

- Bueno... yo sé lo que es eso... si te hace sentir más segura te contaré un secreto mio para que estemos a mano- Rin sólo lo miro algo curiosa.

- De acuerdo- dijo ella con voz baja Mikuo sólo sonrio.

- Que curiosa resultaste ser- dijo burlandose un poco.

- Si es algo con lo que te pueda chantajear me sentire mejor- Mikuo rio un poco más alto al escucharla.

-De acuerdo... pues, no es fácil de decir, pero la verdad es que si soy hermano de Hatsune Miku... ¿sospechaste algo?- pregunto al terminar su confesión, Rin sólo miro hacia el suelo.

- Algo... se parecen mucho pero no me puse a reflexionar en ese aspecto- Rin sólo sonrió, no estaba sorprendida- Miku jamas hablo de ti- le dijo ella mientras Mikuo sólo ponia una cara nostalgica.

- Eso es mi culpa, cuando ella quería volverse Idol tuvimos una discusión muy "ruda", lo que practicamente termino en una ruptura de lazos fraternales, Yo la niego como hermana y ella también, lo triste es que nisiquiera viene para navidad, y para su cumpleaños mis padres van a felicitarla- Rin miro curiosa eso, recordaba que Miku no hablaba mucho de su familia incluso parecia incomoda con el tema, pero había visto a los padres de la chica de vez en cuando.

- Eso de verdad es triste- Rin bajo sus piernas y apreto la mano de Mikuo con algo de fuerza.

- Lo es... Rin... ¿porqué te separaste de Len?- Rin apreto un poco más su mano esa era una pregunta que le era dificil responder.

- Es porque yo hice algo que no debia, y si Len se entera seguro me odiaria por eso quiero "reparar" lo que hice para poder volver con él- intento no ser muy detallista con el verdadero problema.

- No dejes que pase lo mismo que a Miku y a mi, un hermano es muy importante en la vida para que lo pierdas por estupideces- Rin sólo asintió.

- No quiero que eso pase, ojala lo pueda resolver para navidad, sólo espero que Len no me odie para entonces- Rin sólo sonrió con tristeza, su problema era serio y sabía que para navidad no lo tendria del todo resuelto pero no iba a dejar que pasará tanto tiempo para volver a verlo.

-Ya es tarde, voy a acompañarte a tu casa- ambos se levantaron y siguieron caminando mientras platicaban de varias cosas.

Para Len ya al fin había terminado su dia, se recosto en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, no se habia sentido igual en el escenario como las otras veces, los gritos del publico no eran igual, habia perdido la "magia" de cantar, pero al fin sólo le restaba una semana de trabajo y luego podria buscar a Rin como dios manda.

Se quedo dormido en cuanto pudo, soñaba una y otra vez lo mismo desde que el Master había dicho aquello, y eso era que Rin se alejaba de él con una cara de asco y Len no podia moverse ni hacer nada, siempre despertaba alterado y al intentar volver a dormir seguia una y otra vez como una pesadilla sin fin.

* * *

Awwwwwwww las vacaciones son bajon de imaginación impresionante para mi =3=, se supone que tengo tiempo libre pero mi nivel de pereza sube un 300% más de lo normal, la época de examenes es cuando más ganas de hacer otra cosa :3.

En fin capitulo transitorio... vamos a ver si puedo desarrollar lo que viene o-o... si no tendre que ponerle un hiatus a este fic por falta de ideas transitorias(?).

Gracias por los reviews , intente seguir las recomendaciones de Mamiya Love.


	7. La historia de Kaito y Meiko

Tengo que hacer dos advertencia con este capitulo, como ya eh dicho antes el Kagaminecest en este fanfic se hara esperar, pero en este capitulo está dedicado al KaiMei, si no te agrada la pareja o te da wea leer de ellos saltaté este cap.

La segunda advertencia es que cambio aqui de narrador de tercera persona a primera, ya que la historia la cuenta Kaito, decidi poner las interveciones de Len y Kaito con cursiva espero no se pierdan (no creo que lo hagan).

* * *

Con su quinto bostezo del dia seguia recostada en el pupitre, ahora se sentía un poco mejor pero la clase que daban no era de su interés, le explicaban en ese momento de que se trataba el ciclo del carbono ¿para que le iba a servir eso?, incluso ese tema ya lo había visto hace mucho con Kiyoteru, oh si... su maestro al parecer no era tan mal maestro porque los temas que veian ellos en estos instantes Rin ya los habia terminado, Len le había explicado miles de veces como el Carbono se descomponia y como ayudaba para la vida, incluso le explico sobre el Carbono 14, pero ahora repetir lo mismo no le parecia muy interesante, pero al menos allí se sentía un poco más agusto que "afuera", por algún extraño motivo sentía que alguien la perseguia por todos lados, temia que fuera un fotografo intentando descubrirla pero cuando intentaba descubrir quien era no encontraba a nadie sospechoso, eso estaba ocurriendo desde hace tres dias y de cierto modo era estresante.

Cuando al fin llego al receso se levanto de su escritorio perezosamente y alzo sus brazos para poder quitarse el sueño que tenía, sus nuevas amigas la veian divertida mientras ella sólo se restregaba los ojos para poder abrirlos mejor.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto al ver esas sonrisas burlonas.

- Nada.. es sólo que se nota demaciado que no te gusta para nada la clase de biologia- Yukari la observaba mientras Rin sólo movia sus hombros.

- Es que no es divertida, aunque no es tan aburrida como la de matematicas- contesto la rubia sin mucho animo.

- Pero... ¿cuál te gusta Rin-chan?- pregunto Seeu quien tenía su Bento en mano.

- Ninguna, todas son estresantes- Rin tomo su bento y las cuatro salieron hacia el jardin.

- Oh vamos, hay materias interesantes a mi me gusta la de lenguas- Yukari se sento en una parte y al lado de ella estaba Seeu e Ia se sento al lado de Rin.

- Yo prefiero... bueno yo tampoco prefiero ninguna- comento Ia mientras Rin se reia.

- A mi me gustan las de deportes- Seeu concluyo mientras Rin la miraba entristecida.

- Ya quiero participar de esa clase, no será mi preferida pero no me gusta estar sentada por la incapacidad- comento Rin suspirando.

- ¿cuándo se cumple?- pregunto Yukari.

- La proxima semana- Comento ella mientras un aura deprimente la empezaba a rodear.

- No es mucho tiempo, ya veras que cuando puedas jugar la pasaremos genial- Ia sostuvo su mano mientras Rin sólo asentia con una risita incomoda.

- Cla...- Luego esa incomoda sensación de nuevo apareció, volteó hacia atras pero de nuevo no vio a nadie.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Seeu mientras Rin volteaba de nuevo su vista.

- Es que hace dias tengo la sensación de que alguien me observa- dijo ella mietras todos ponian una cara sería.

- ¿Enserio?- todas dijeron a la vez con cara de decepción.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Rin nerviosa.

- Rin-chan... no sé como decirte esto pero... desde hace tres dias Lui te está siguiendo a todas partes- Dijo Ia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Quién?- Pregunto Rin asustada.

- Hibiki Lui, es uno de los chicos de la escuela secundaria que estás al lado de esta- Respondio Yukari.

- ¿Porqué me está siguiendo?- pregunto Rin mientras todas se miraban una a las otras.

- Preguntale- respondieron al unisono.

- Realmente no lo eh visto ni una vez- Todas empezaron a reirse a carcajadas mientras Rin se avergonzaba, y decian cosas como "que despistada", o, "eres tan linda Rin".

* * *

Era el tercer ensayo del dia, sólo faltaba unos dias, sólo unos malditos dias, Seguia cantando hasta que le dijeron que podia descansar, luego de eso tomo un poco de agua, al parecer su garganta estaba pidiendole que terminara con está tortura, pero su Master decia que no, sólo faltaba un concierto el ultimo viernes, antes tendrian una firma de autografos, luego de eso entraria en sus vacaciones que usaria para encontrar a Rin, tenía que ser optimista, tal vez Rin en esos momentos no querria verle, pero sabía que si le imploraba perdon y le demostraba que a pesar de esas cosas el sería un buen hermano, al menos Rin iba a volver, en el peor de los casos encontraria a Rin y esta le repudiera pero al menos sabria que ella esta bien.

- Hey pequeño~ - Kaito se sento a su lado revolviendole los cabellos por lo que Len lo miro queriendo asesinarlo- ¿qué te parece si comemos un helado?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

- No creo que sea lo mejor para mi, yo aún tengo que ensayar- dijo el rubio mientras Kaito sólo fruncia el seño.

- oh! vamos, lo mejor para ti es salir de este ambiente tan estresante, acompañame- Luego de eso se levanto tomando de la mano a Len, este no se resisitio ya que penso que si Kaito lo secuestraba un rato al menos no le gritarian tanto al rato.

Ambos caminaron hasta un lugar alejado, el dia era caluroso y muchas personas estaban reunidas en ese lugar, estaba cerca a la playa por lo cual la brisa tenía un leve sabor a Sal, de verdad tomar un helado no era mala idea en esos momentos para el rubio ya que sentía su garganta demaciado seca, entraron a una tienda en la cual Kaito pidio un bote extra grande para él, Len por lo raro que paresca, llego a pedir un helado de Banana tamaño extra-grande, claro que el bote de varios kilos de Kaito le superaba pero el del chico era algo excesivo.

- Es la primera vez que comes algo tan grande enfrente de mi- dijo el peliazulado mientras Len empezaba a atragantarse con helado.

- Tengo mucho calor y el frio del helado me ayuda a refrescarme- respondio como si no fuera importante.

- Ya veo... ¿sabes que te traje aqui para hablar de lo que ah pasado estas semanas cierto?- Len sólo lo miro cansado, la verdad ya se lo había imaginado.

- Tal vez...- Len rodo los ojos hacia otra dirección, pudo divisar a las dos chicas de la mesa contigua hablandose en secreto, por alguna razón parecian emocionadas.

- Bueno, sólo quiero decirte que aunque creas que no entendemos tus sentimientos si lo hacemos- dijo él mientras se llevaba una gran bocanada de helado a su boca- Sé que extrañas a Rin y todos nosotros también lo hacemos, pero no debes perder el control y tampoco estar con el animo que estás, ella está bien- Kaito al terminar su bocanada le siguió hablando, Len por su parte se veia un poco fastidiado.

- Si eso lo sé, pero no creo que sientan lo mismo que yo- completo Len recargando su mejilla en la mano y comia más despacio su helado.

- No exactamente lo mismo, pero si sé que es perder a la persona que más amas- Kaito volvió a meter una cucharada entera a su boca.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Len levanto una ceja y rodando su vista a la mesa de al lado, las chicas seguian murmurando cosas lo que puso a Len a pensar que le habían reconocido, luego una locura llego a su mente- Kaito... ¿podemos ir a otra parte?, algo me dice que esas chicas piensan que tú y yo estamos en una cita- Cuando dijo eso Kaito empezo a reirse en voz alta.

- De acuerdo- Kaito se levanto de la mesa y pago el helado por lo que Len también se levanto y al pasar al lado de las dos chicas escucho un leve "creo que quieren ir a un lugar más privado" lo cual hizo que se enojara más.

Luego de salir de aquella tienda fueron a un lugar cercano a la playa, se recargaron en unas escaleras a mirar el océano ambos, claro bajo la sombra de un árbol que estaba a un lado de las escaleras, Len sólo sentía algo de nostalgia.

- Bueno... ¿qué querias decirme con que sabes que es perder a la persona que amas?- pregunto de nuevo el chico y Kaito le sonrió.

- Es una larga historia que me gustaria contarte con lujo de detalles- Kaito se recosto en la pared de la escala de arriba, Len sólo lo miraba confundido- Todo empezó cuando yo tenía cinco años- Kaito empezo a recordar y una sonrisa melancolica aparecio en su rostro.

* * *

En ese entonces yo era un niño como cualquiera que amaba jugar y divertirme, en esa época mi Papá trabajaba como heladero, de allí nació mi gusto para el helado y como de pequeño me quitaron las amigdalas mi Mamá siempre me mantenia arropado con una bufanda incluso en los dias más calorosos, ella decia que era para prevenir, siempre me obligaba a lavar bien mis manos y casi no me dejaba ensuciarme, un dia como cualquier otro sali a jugar al parque y luego de eso me encontre con una niña que estaba sóla mirando los juegos, todos se hallaban ocupados y ella lucia algo triste por lo cual me acerque.

- Hola- la salude de forma normal ya que era la primera vez que la había visto, ella poso sus ojos en los mios y luego me sonrió.

- Hola- ella se levanto energeticamente- ¿cómo te llamas?- me pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa por lo cual yo sonrei igual.

- Kaito ¿y tú?- le pregunte mientras extendi mi mano y ella me imitaba.

- Meiko- Luego de eso nos soltamos las manos, yo me sente a un lado de ella para conversar mejor.

- No te había visto antes- le dije mientras le sonreia.

- Es que acabamos de mudarnos aqui, mi Mamá y mi Papá se separaron- ella puso una mueca triste por lo cual yo intente cambiar el tema.

- Ya veo, entonces Bienvenida- le sonrei mientras ella me miraba confundida.

- Gracias- contesto con una sonrisa, aunque no era calida como la de antes al menos logre que dejara de pensar eso.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?, los juegos están ocupados pero podemos ir al bosque te mostraré mi lugar secreto no tan secreto- sonrei cuando ella asintió dandome su respuesta afirmativa, la tome de la mano y la lleve a una casa en el árbol que había cerca de mi casa.

* * *

_- Espera- interrumpió el rubio al peliazulado quien lo miro sorprendido- ¿ustedes dos se conocen desde tan pequeños?- Kaito sólo le salio una pequeña gota en su cabeza._

_- ya lo habiamos mencionado un par de veces- le dijo mientras Len sólo miraba distraidamente._

_- Lo sé pero pense que se conocian de secundaria- le aclaro el chico mientras Kaito sonreia._

_- Okei okei... dejame seguir- Len asintió para darle entender a Kaito que prosiguiera._

* * *

Meiko y yo nos hicimos amigos desde ese entonces, al poco tiempo de ella llegar entro a mi misma escuela por lo que manteniamos practicamente todo el dia juntos, su Madre y mis Padres rapidamente se hicieron amigos también por lo cual nuestra amistad empezó a hacerse más grande cada dia, cuando Meiko supero lo del divorcio de sus padres empezó a comportarse como solia ser.

- Muy bien niños, este es el plan, ustedes van a llenar la cubeta de agua luego Kaito va a traer las sillas de allí y me van a ayudar apilarlas para alcanzar la repisa, luego yo la pondre encima de la puerta y cuando el maestro la abra ¡ZAZ! se llevara una sorpresa- Meiko frotaba sus manos maliciosamente, en ese entonces los niños asintieron y un par de ellos fueron por una cubeta con agua, yo traje dos sillas y le ayude a subir a la repisa y cuando la cubeta ya estaba en su posición todos ordenamos las cosas y esperamos a que el maestro pasara por la puerta.

- Neee Mei-chan ¿porqué quieres hacerle eso maestro?- pregunte mientras Meiko me dedico una miraba asesina.

- ¡Es porque el otro dia te quito tu helado y te hizo llorar!, ¡desde ese momento se volvió mi enemigo!- Meiko alzo sus brazos decididamente, en ese momento me sonroje un poco ya que eso era una venganza por mi.

En ese instante el Profesor entro por el salón luego de caerle la cubeta encima y mojarlo de pies a cabeza empezó a enojarse y a gritarnos, luego como nadie dijo quien planeo eso todos fuimos castigados pero aún así creo que valió la pena.

* * *

_- Por alguna razón eso me recordo a Rin... sólo que ella cuando un maestro me grito le lleno su asiento de tachuelas- confeso Len sonriendo por lo que acababa de recordar._

_- Si sé que Meiko y Rin pueden ser muy impulsivas a veces- Kaito rio bajo mientras Len empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor._

* * *

Después de pasar por todas las travesuras de pequeños empezamos la secundaria, esa época fue algo dura para mi, antes Meiko y yo pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero luego Meiko empezó a desarrollarse y a volverse una mujer, yo también tuve cambios pero debido a eso ella se alejo un poco y en vez de estar conmigo se mantenia con sus amigas, yo hacia lo mismo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Meiko- Sostenia el regalo entre mis manos, en ese momento ella me sonrió y lo tomo, al abrirlo sin desaparecer su sonrisa lo volvió a cerrar.

- Muchas gracias Kaito- Yo estaba feliz, a Meiko le habia gustado mi regalo.

- ¿Qué te regalo?- Una de ellas le arrebato el regalo mientras lo abria y se lo mostraba a sus amigas.

- ¿Una muñeca?- dijo una de sus amigas con una sonrisa.

- Oye idiota ¿no pudiste conseguirle algo mejor?, Meiko ya tiene trece no necesita estás cosas- dijo otra mientras yo borraba la sonrisa de mi cara.

- Es por eso que los hombres son unos inmaduros- otra empezó a regañarme, yo sólo mire a Meiko ella se veia incomoda.

-¿No te gusto Mei-chan?- Pregunte mientras Meiko ponia una cara indeciza.

- ¿Qué pasa Meiko? ¿acaso aún juegas con muñecas?- pregunto una de sus amigas mi corazón en ese instante empezó a doler.

- No... no es eso, es un regalo por lo cual lo que importa es el detalle- contesto la pelicastaña, así que conclui que sólo lo recibió para no hacerme sentir mal, yo sólo agache mi cabeza.

-Ya veo... Perdona Mei-chan por darte cosas que no son de tu edad- Luego de eso sali de la casa de ella, pude oir como Meiko gritaba mi nombre pero yo ya no la escuchaba, luego entre a mi casa y me encerré por una semana entera, después de eso evitaba estar con Meiko para no avergonzarla en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

* * *

_-¿Enserio no te dijo nada?- pregunto Len mientras Kaito negaba._

_- Ella intento disculparse pero yo la ignoraba y la evitaba, estaba furioso conmigo mismo por ser tan idiota y porque Meiko no tenía la culpa de que yo le regalara eso, además yo la avergonze enfrente de sus amigas así que pensaba que ella debia estar molesta- Dijo el peli azul mientras Len sólo ponia cara de fastidio._

_- ¿y cómo se arreglaron?- pregunto el rubio mientras Kaito sólo sonreia._

_- fue muy gracioso...-_

* * *

Era 17 de febrero, en ese momento me encontraba saliendo de la tienda de mi Papá sentandome en una de las mesas de afuera, me acababa de regalar un enorme helado de chocolate, él decia que era porque este año no había recibido ningún chocolate de San Valentine, normalmente Meiko me lo daba. pude divisar como luego de eso alguien puso una caja enfrente de mi.

- ¡Escucha Bakaito!, ¡Estoy harta de esto!, ¡Deja de ignorarme y te daré esto como regalo de San Valentine y cumpleaños!- mire la caja, tenía un estampado de helados de vainilla.

- Pero...- intente replicar pero Meiko me hizo silenciar.

- ¡Pero nada!, vamos a olvidar lo que paso ¿de Acuerdo?- pregunto con enojo en su voz, yo sólo sonrei un poco.

- Esta bien- sólo pude decir en ese instante, Meiko se sento al lado mio aún con cara de enojada, luego de eso se comió la mitad de mi helado.

* * *

_- Tsundere...- Dijo Len mientras Kaito reia._

_- Así es Meiko, no diria que Tsundere pero le cuesta ser un poco del tipo dulce y timida- Len sólo se rio también._

_- continua- dijo Len mientras Kaito aclaraba su garganta._

* * *

Después entramos en la etapa de los locos 16, yo sólo intentaba conseguir mi permiso de conducir, mientras que Meiko empezaba a recibir varias cartas de enamorados, todos ellos se habían enamorado a primera vista de ella por sus atributos, otros sólo quería salir con ella para tener sexo pero Meiko decia que no se iba a involucrar con el primer aparecido y que si iba a salir con alguién sería con alguien que le gustara mucho. De nuestro curso ella era la que más llamaba la atención y no los culpo, ella se desarrollo demaciado bien, en esos instantes yo seguía hablando normal con ella, ambos entramos al coro de la preparatoria por lo que pasabamos bastante tiempo juntos.

- Nee Meiko, ¿con quién vas a pasar la navidad?- Pregunto una de las nuevas amigas de Meiko, como estaba a su lado podia oir lo que decian.

- Con mi Mamá por supuesto- comento la chica mientras todas la veian horrorizadas.

- ¿No la vas a pasar con tu novio?- en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir un poco fuerte.

- Yo no tengo novio- sonrió ella mientras todas negaban.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?, eres tan linda Meiko, ¡es imposible que no tengas novio!- dijo otra como si eso fuera la peor mentira del mundo.

- Es que Mamá sólo me tiene a mi, así que me gusta estar con ella- dijo ella mientras yo sólo la miraba raro, en ese instante se me ocurrió una idea.

- inconcebible!- luego de oir esa frase sali del salón con una sonrisa.

Le comente a mi padre que este año también deberiamos invitar a las Sakine en vez de ir donde la abuela, los ultimos tres años no habiamos compartido navidad con las amistades de mis padres por ir a visitar a mi abuela. A mi Padre le pareció buena idea reunir también a todas sus amistades, dijo que podria presentarle un par de amigos a la Mamá de Meiko porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que saliera con alguien, yo crei que esa sería una pesima idea pero al menos Meiko estaría allí, la madre de Meiko dijo que si iria por lo que me puse muy feliz.

En la fiesta de navidad era un desastre total, a mi modo de verlo; Meiko al parecer estaba acostumbraba, la gente estaba borracha y al parecer me equivoque con la idea de mi Padre, le presento un abogado a la señora Sakine y habían tenido un muy buen comienzo, casi todos los adultos en esa reunion estaban borrachos y como Meiko y yo estabamos también en una edad donde uno probaba cosas nuevas nos dejaron tomar un poco de sake.

- Nee Bakaito...- dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo mientras yo le sonreia.

- ¿Dime Mei-chan?- le pregunte recostandome en su hombro por lo cual ella sólo sonrió.

- Tengo que darte tu regalo de navidad- En ese instante sonrei, la verdad yo también le había comprado un regalo de navidad a Meiko, le asenti dandole una respuesta afirmativa.

Nos levantamos de la mesa en donde estabamos, la casa estaba practicamente llena de adultos por lo cual subi a mi habitación y tome el regalo de Meiko, ella me siguió y cuando vio el paquete sonrió.

- ¿También me compraste un regalo?- pregunto mientras yo asentia.

- Si, quería tener un detalle contigo- le dije mientras Meiko sólo suspiraba.

- Bien...- Meiko saco del bolso un paquete mediano y yo le entregue mi regalo.

- Oh...- fui lo que dije al ver que me había regalado una bufanda azul- que linda- en esos instante cambie la bufanda que traia y la cambie por la que Meiko me había dado.

- La teji yo misma- se rio al ver mis caras.

- Muchas Gracias Mei-chan- después de eso ella abrió el suyo y se rio levemente.

- Gracias Kaito- Tomo los pendientes en forma de corazón con perlas rojas que le había comprado y se los puso, en ese instante no dejabamos de sonreirnos y poco a poco empezabamos a acercarnos más y más.

- Feliz navidad- dijimos al unisono cuando juntamos los labios, ese había sido mi primer beso y creo que el de Meiko también.

El beso se torno más apasionado, ambos empezamos a jugar con nuestros labios como sino hubiera mañana, después de darle un pequeño mordisco ella abrió la boca y empezó una guerra de lenguas, después de eso la ropa volo por doquier y dimos el siguiente paso esa misma noche.

* * *

_- ¡Espera!, ¡Espera!- dijo el rubio alarmado mientras Kaito paraba- ¿tú y Meiko?... ¿le robaste la virginidad a Meiko?- dijo Len totalmente rojo con su pregunta mientras Kaito asintió._

_- no sería robar... practicamente fue mutuo y Meiko estuvo la mayoria del tiempo arriba y...- Len le paró en ese instante._

_- No quiero oir los detalles- Kaito sólo se rio a carcajadas al ver la expresión de Len._

_- ¡Oh vamos! , ¿te averguenzan aún estos temas?, que inocente- dijo Kaito mientras Len se ponia aún más rojo._

_- saltaté esa parte de la historia y continua- Dijo Len desviando su mirada con enojo pero aún seguía sonrojado hasta las orejas._

_-De acuerdo- contesto el peliazulado._

* * *

Al dia siguiente Meiko se despertó muy temprano, al notar lo que habiamos hecho se puso la ropa rapido, yo me desperte al sentir su movimiento, ella sólo se encontraba avergonzada y con la cabeza baja, en ese momento senti algo muy doloroso en mi corazón.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mientras ella sólo suspiraba.

- No debimos haber hecho esto- dijo mientras volvía a suspirar, su voz sonaba quebrada.

- ¿Porqué?- pregunte sin comprender.

- Somos amigos, ¡Los amigos no hacen esto!- dijo mientras me miraba con furia.

- Pero podemos ser más que amigos- dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarla pero ella lo esquivo.

- Kaito... te quiero mucho, pero por experiencia de mis Padres supe que las parejas no duran para siempre y que cuando todo esto acabe ¿qué va a quedar?, las personas que dicen que se aman después de terminar se odian, detesto eso, yo no quiero odiarte, por eso no podemos ser pareja, ¡no quiero perder tu amistad!, por eso olvida esto que paso, por favor...- Luego de eso salió de mi habitación y también de mi casa, en eso momento entendi lo que queria decir, realmente lo entendi.

* * *

_- Entonces... ¿no podian estar juntos porque eran amigos?- pregunto Len como si no entendiera eso._

_- Es así de sencillo, los Padres de Meiko eran amigos antes de conocerse luego se enamoraron y se casaron, cuando se divorciaron ambos practicamente ni se hablaban y Meiko veia a su Padre muy pocas veces, por eso ella creció creyendo que los amigos no deben ser pareja porque terminarian como sus padres- le explico Kaito mientras Len sólo suspiraba._

_-Pero aún así la mayoria de las parejas empiezan siendo amigos- dijo Len mientras Kaito asentia._

_- Si lo sé, pero al ser amigos de tantos años creo que se podia considerar como si nuestra amistad fuera un poco más allá, Meiko y yo compartimos mucho tiempo juntos como si fueramos hermanos, yo era hijo único y ella también pero no nos sentiamos sólos ya que nos teniamos el uno al otro- Len en ese instante comprendio lo que Kaito le había dicho hace rato con que entendian sus sentimientos._

_- por favor sigue- dijo Len mientras Kaito cambiaba su expresión._

* * *

Luego entre en una etapa muy dura de mi vida, esta etapa fue muy dolorosa porque Meiko era la que me ignoraba y yo no podia hacer nada, habiamos cometido un error que dificilmente sería borrado, supe que Meiko empezó a salir con otros chicos por lo cual me ponía triste, a mi se me confesó una chica en ese tiempo y crei que lo prudente sería hacer lo mismo por lo que comenze a salir con ella pero no duro mucho, así pasaron los años hasta que nos graduamos, Meiko tenía 19 años cuando llego a mi casa ese dia.

- Hola Bakaito- me sonrió en la entrada de mi casa, me había parecido raro su presencia porque desde esa navidad ella no había vuelto a mi casa.

- Hola Mei-chan, que sorpresa- dije yo dejandola pasar, ella paso timidamente sin dejar de sonreir, en ese instante me di de cuenta lo que había extrañado esa sonrisa.

- Sólo... vine a conversar- dijo ella al pasar.

-Claro... ¿Vamos a mi habitación?- le dije mientras ella asentía, entramos a mi habitación y ella se sento en la cama y yo la miraba de pies a cabeza, no es que no le hubiera hablado en esos años, de hecho lo seguimos haciendo pero con menor frecuencia especialmente si nos encontrabamos sólos.

- Este lugar no ah cambiado nada- me dijo mientras sonreia.

- Si lo sé, aún tengo los poster del Señor de los helados colgado- dije mientras miraba esos carteles colgados en la misma posición.

- ¿Ya decidiste que hacer con tu vida?- pregunto la castaña mientras yo asentía.

- Si, voy a estudiar administración y luego intentaré abrir una empresa de distribución de helados - le comente mientras ella reia.

- Helados tenian que ser- se rio con nostalgia mientras yo reia igual.

- ¿ y tú?- pregunte mientras ella ponia una cara sería.

- Voy a estudiar Medicina- dijo mientras yo me sorprendia- en otra ciudad...- en esos instantes mi corazón se detuvo.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte sin creermelo en esos instantes mi corazón se sentía frio como le helado que comia cada mañana.

- Que... me voy a ir...- dijo ella- y como no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar la carrera, trabajaré de Idol, todo está arreglado- ella me sonrió, podia sentir la frialda de esa sonrisa no eran como las que ella me regalaba con alegria, era triste como si también le doliera.

- ya... ya veo- sentí que mi voz se quebraba en ese momento por lo cual intente reprimir mis sentimientos- te deseo mucha suerte Mei-chan- le sonrei mientras ella me miraba suplicante, buscaba algo de mi pero yo no supe que era.

- Si... gracias... bueno, eso es lo que te venía a contar, suerte con tu carrera- ella se levanto de mi cama y salió de la habitación, la acompañe hasta la puerta y se la abri cortesmente.

- Adios Mei-chan- le dije con tristeza.

-Adios Bakaito- dijo ella dandome la espalda, cuando cerre la puerta me recoste en ella, en esos instantes sólo pensaba en una cosa "La había perdido".

* * *

_- ¿Enserio?- pregunto el rubio mirandolo con cara de incredubilidad._

_- ¿Enserio qué?- pregunto el peliazulado mientras Len lo miraba con desprecio._

_- ¿Le djiste "adios Mei-chan" sin decirle nada más?- comento él rubio mientras Kaito lo miraba algo triste._

_-¿ Y qué más podia decirle?, en esos instante lo más importante para ambos eran nuestro futuro, además ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo con que sólo seriamos amigos- dijo Kaito suspirando- ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿no Mei-chan no te vayas te amo, deja tus sueños para convertirte en mi novia mientras yo estudio y tu te quedas aqui limpiando la tienda de helados?- Por primera vez Kaito uso sarcasmo descarado con el rubio lo cual lo puso algo incomodo._

_- De acuerdo... sigue...- dijo un poco incomodo por un segundo creyo haber molestado a Kaito._

* * *

Luego de eso pasaron algunos meses, yo no había logrado ingresar a la universidad por lo cual me quede trabajando en la tienda de helados de mi Papá, en esos instantes sólo me encontraba deprimido, esa es la razón por la cual no queria ni estudiar, sentía que estaba muerto y no podia hacer nada la alegria de mi vida se fue con Meiko.

- Kaito...- me hablo mi Papá mientras yo asentía.

- ¿Si?- pregunte mientras él negaba.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así?- me pregunto mientras yo sólo me recostaba en la vitrina.

- no entiendo...- pregunte mientras él suspiraba.

- Tú la quieres... ve por ella Kaito- Abri un poco los ojos de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte mientras él suspiraba.

- Mira... sé que es dificil Kaito... pero por favor entiende una cosa, el verdadero amor sólo se encuentra una vez, sé que ambos tienen miedo de que su amor se termine y acaben odiandose y eso puede pasar, pero creo que es mejor que ustedes vivan eso y no que luego de cuarenta años la veas por la calle con sus hijos y te digas " yo pude ser el padre de sus hijos" y te arrepientas por no haber dado el paso, ve... encuentra a Meiko y dile tus sentimientos- Luego de eso le puso un sobre, Kaito lo abrió y comprendió lo que significaba- Es el boleto de tren y algo para que sobrevivas mientras la encuentras, no me decepciones- Luego de eso le sonrei, mee levante y le abrace e inmediatamente empeze a hacer maletas.

Una vez en la ciudad de Tokyo, me dirigi por las calles buscando la dirección que me dio la Mamá de Meiko, después de explicarle todo lo que quería hacer ella me dijo un " ya era hora" y su Padrastro con el cual llevaba un año de casada me dio consejos de como sobrevivir en esa jungla, sólo llevaba mis maletas, mientras más buscaba más me perdia, Luego encontre el lugar donde vivia pero el guardia no me dejo pasar ya que Meiko era una celebridad en esos momentos, por lo cual me sente al lado de la puerta esperando a que viniera.

- ¿Kaito?- al oir su voz senti mi corazón calido, en esos instantes queria abrazarla pero algo lo impidió, sólo me levante y le sonrei.

- Hola Mei-chan- Meiko se encontraba estatica como en shock, luego de eso sólo entro por la puerta y me invito a pasar.

- Linda casa- mencione mientras Meiko asentía.

- Es del productor, la compro para su proyecto- menciono la castaña mientras iba a la cocina y preparaba algo rapido.

- Ya veo...- susurre, luego de unos minutos en silencio Meiko me ofreció un chocolate caliente.

- ¿ Y qué haces aqui?- pregunto ella sentandose a un lado.

- Queria verte...- al decir esto Meiko se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- Ya veo- me sonrió.

-Queria decirte algo... pero... quiero decirtelo de otra forma.. ¿tienes una guitarra? - pregunte mientras ella sólo se sorprendia y se sonrojaba.

- Ha... tengo una en mi habitación- Ella se sonrojo de nuevo, se levantó en esos instantes y yo la segui, al entrar en la habitación note que practicamente estaba decorada de la misma manera que su otra habitación con excepción que esta era un poco más amplia y tenía más instrumentos musicales.

- Linda habitación, me recuerda a la otra- ella practicamente me tiro la guitarra porque estaba nerviosa- si... será rapido- en esos instantes empezé a tocar la guitarra y le toque la primera parte luego de eso empezé a cantarle la canción que había escrito para ella, la letra hablaba de lo afligido que estaba por que ella se había ido, y de como la extrañaba, puse todos mis sentimientos en ella, pude notar como Meiko estaba con los ojos vidriosos.

Después de que termine una parte de la canción Meiko empezó a cantar, no sé como lo logro pero logro improvisar perfectamente, la letra se acomodaba con mi parte y yo seguía tocando sin decir nada, luego Meiko paro por lo cual yo continue con mi canción, luego de eso Meiko empezó a cantar "suki Dayo" y otras frases por la cual yo las repeti para darle un poco más de armonia a la canción hasta que al fin termine de tocarla, ella me sonreia y yo igual.

- Bakaito...- cambio su expresión a una triste.

- ¿Mei-chan? - susurre mientras ella se acercaba.

- yo... ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- y luego de eso me estampo una cachetada en mi cara.

- ¿ Y ahora porqué?- pregunte yo sobando mi mejilla.

- ¿Crees que viniendo hasta aqui con una canción ridicula vas a convencerme?- dijo ella mientras empezaba a ponerse roja, yo en ese instante no sabía lo que pasaba.

-Pe...Per..Pero-

- Por eso te puse ese apodo de Bakaito, ¡eres demaciado idiota para entender! - luego de eso se abalanzó contra mi y me abrazo- ¿porqué te tardaste tanto?- ella empezó a llorar en mi pecho, yo sólo le correspondi consternado.

- Lo siento... ¿te hice esperar mucho?- le susurre en su oido mientras ella asentía.

- eres un idiota- luego de eso me miro a los ojos, nuestros ojos se perdieron uno en el otro y acercandonos lentamente nos volvimos a besar.

* * *

_- Espera...- interrumpió de nuevo Len- ¿te pego? y...y.. ¿Luego te abrazo?... y ¿TE BESO?- pregunto incredulo._

_- Si- contesto Kaito mientras asentía algo emocionado- y luego de eso hicimos cosas pervertidas - Kaito le alzó el pulgar a Len y este sólo seguia con su expresión de no creer._

_- ¿y cómo te aceptaron en vocaloid?- pregunto el rubio mientras Kaito suspiraba._

* * *

Al amanecer me desperte al lado de Mei-chan, sentía su aroma por todas partes y estaba feliz, luego de recorrer mi vista en su cuerpo desnudo la abrace de nuevo, ella se acomodo en mis brazos, pude notar algo en el buro de al lado de la cama, Era una muñeca de cabello castaños, una camisa roja y una falda roja, en esos instantes recorde a esa muñeca, era la muñeca que yo le había dado a los trece años, en esos instantes casi lloro pero lo único que hice fue sonreir tontamente apretandola más fuerte.

- ¡Bakaito me vas a aplastar! - dijo ella moviendose para liberarse.

- ¡Mei-chan!, crei que habías tirado esa muñeca- dije yo mientras frotaba mi mejilla en sus pechos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, es un regalo muy preciado- ella se sonrojo luego de eso el teléfono de Meiko empezó a sonar por lo cual ella lo tomo fastidiada y contesto -¿hola?- yo sólo la observaba -¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- pregunto ella con enojo mientras tiro el teléfono sin despedirse de quien llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa Mei-chan?- le pregunte al verla alterada.

- Visteté, el Master dijo que te haría una audición para el proyecto de vocaloid, y luego... me ayudas a buscar las camaras de está casa, ¡maldito desgraciado! ¡cuando lo vea lo golpearé!- dijo ella levantandose con una sábana y llendose hacia el baño, en ese momento entendi que nos habían espiado toda la noche.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿hay camaras en la casa también?- pregunto el rubio mientras Kaito negaba.

- Meiko las busca y siempre las destruye por lo que el Master dejo de ponerlas- respondió mientras Len sólo suspiraba.

- entonces... ¿Tú y Meiko llevan cuatro años saliendo?- pregunto el rubio mientras Kaito asentia.

- Si, pero el Master sugirió que no lo hicieramos publico porque en las canciones pueden usarnos con diferentes relaciones y si se enteran que somos pareja les "frustariamos" la creatividad, tu sabes- comento Kaito moviendo sus dedos de arriba abajo imitando los parentesis mientras Len suspiraba.

- Ese hombre es un maldito- dijo el rubio mientras se recargaba en la escala.

- ¿ahora entiendes lo que te quize decir?- pregunto El azulado mientras Len asentía.

- Si... practicamente Meiko y tú tuvieron una relación similar y entienden como me siento, eso me quedo claro- Len lo observo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Correcto!... y cuando decidas decirle tus sentimientos a Rin-chan yo te apoyaré- le alzó el pulgar, Len en ese instante se sonrojo.

- ¿¡Cómo lo supiste!- pregunto él rubio hirviendo por lo rojo que se había puesto.

- Es tan obvio~ , hay cinco vocaloids que lo saben, Mei-chan y yo somos dos, averigua quienes son los otros tres- sonrió el peliazul mientras Len empezaba a sentirse mal.

- ¿y...y...y...y... no tienen problema con eso?- pregunto con angustia el rubio.

- Si te soy sincero... conmigo no hay problema, tampoco con Meiko pero no a todas las personas les agrada la idea- dijo el chico mientras Len suspiraba.

- ¿porqué tenía que pasarme esto a mi?- pregunto Len mientras Kaito sonreia.

- Porque uno no decide de quien enamorarse, sólo se enamora, y creo que debes decirle lo que sientes a tu hermana, no te lo guardes porque es más doloroso- Len suspiro.

- me va a odiar...- susurro Len con tristeza.

- tal vez... pero.. si lo haces rapido, te perdonara más rapido- Len lo miro con despreció.

- Eso no me anima- le contesto con mala cara, Kaito sólo rio.

- Rin-chan no puede odiarte, tal vez todo sea dificil pero lo que tenga que pasar va a pasar- Len sólo asintió- vamos a encontrarla para que puedas hablar con ella- Len volvió a asentir la verdad tenía que admitir que esa charla le ayudo mucho.

Ambos caminaron unr ato más hasta la puesta del sol, luego volvieron al hotel donde suponian que todos estarian esperandolo, Len se sentía un poco mejor, por primera vez dejo de pensar un rato en Rin y concentrarse en divertirse, saber que no estaba sólo y que tenía amigos apoyandolo le hacia feliz, sabía que podia contar con Meiko y Kaito pero no sabía si lo podria hacer con los otros dos, entraron por la puerta del vestibulo cuando una chicas de coletas salto a su encuentro.

-¡Len-kun!- grito ella con cara enojada- teníamos que ensayar esta tarde ¿dónde estuviste?- pregunto enojada, Len sólo suspiro.

- Tuve una cita con Kaito - Mientras Miku se reponia del shock e intentaba analizar lo que Len le dijo, Len entro a su cuarto y lo cerro con llave, ahora queria dormir un poco, la tarde fue relajante pero no había podido dormir bien los ultimos dias pero hoy sentía que podia conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Rin caminaba junto con sus primos, ya habían podido salir de las clases y eso particularmente le hacia feliz ya que estaba muy aburrida allí, además aún seguía pensando en que seguramente era muy despistada para no darse cuenta de quien le había montado guardia durante los ultimos dias.

- Nee.. Rei... ¿Crees que soy despistada?- pregunto la rubia al chico pelinegro este sólo la miro divertido.

- Pues... si lo eres, aún no te das cuenta que un chico viene siguiendote desde hace tres dias- Rin en ese instante paro su caminar.

- Si.. ¡si me eh dado cuenta!- le dijo ella mientras lo miraba furiosa.

- ¿Entonces porque no le haz dicho algo?- comento Rui mientras Rin suspiraba.

- De acuerdo... no sé quein es, siempre lo pierdo de vista cuando lo busco- confesó Rin con un ligero sonrojo.

- Pero si está detras de ese árbol- Rei le señalo un roble que había al lado del camino, Rin corrió hacia allí y encontro a su perseguidor.

- ¡Tú!- Grito Rin al verlo- ¿porqué me haz estado siguiendo?- Rin vio a un chico de aproximadamente 12 o 13 años, en ese instante comprendio porque nadie le había dicho nada sobre él, el no era una amenaza.

- Yo..yo...yo- tartamudeo el chico mientras se sonrojaba, Rin lo detallo mejor, cabello rubio, ojos miel, figura delgada, en ese instante le recordo un poco pero sólo un poco a Len, ya que ella molestaba a su hermano a esa edad diciendole Shota.

- ¿Y Bien?- pregunto la rubia mientras ponia sus manos en su cintura y subia una ceja cuestionandolo.

- Es que yo... - En ese instante el chico tomo un poco de coraje- ¡ES QUE ME EH ENAMORADO DE TI A PRIMERA VISTA!- Rin se quedo en estado de shock y algo sonrojada por lo cual el chico se acerco y la abrazó, Rin no se movia y el se aferraba fuertemente a ella.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto cuando logro formular algo totalmente roja.

- ¡Me gustas mucho Rin-chan!, puede que sea menor que tú pero estoy seguro que si me esfuerzo lograré conquistarte- luego de decir la solto y salió corriendo hacia otra dirección.

Rin volteó a ver a Rei y Rui que no paraban de reirse mientras ella aún seguía analizando las cosas que acababan de pasar.

- Y ya con esto tienes tres pretendientes- Rui se sugetaba su estomago de la risa mientras Rin sólo se enojo.

- ya basta, no voy a salir con nadie- declaro mientras Rui y Rei seguían carcajeandose.

- ¿Y porque saliste con Mikuo el viernes?- Rin se sonrojo de nuevo, decidio no hablar con ellos así que se adelanto aún enojada.

- ¡Espera! ¡Rin!- le grito Rui mientras aún se le escapaban carcajadas por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Bien!, aqui traje el septimo capitulo, esoty algo depre... en fin u_u, me costo un monton hacerlo, estaba pensando en las ideas que tenía para este fic y tengo algunos huecos que no sé como llenar, así que decidi poner algo de KaiMei, espero que la historia no sea algo... ¿común? o aburrida u_u, el KaiMei no es mi favorita pero tiene totalmente mi apoyo (?), yo pienso que Kaito y Meiko son el uno para el otro 8D~(?).

Ahora agregue a Hibiki Lui! y también voy a agregar a Ring Suzune a está historia, ambos tampoco son de mi agrado ( okei.. a veces me pregunto porque escribo con personajes que no me agrada pero se me hace más fácil que con los que me agradan), Luego lo pondre un poco mejor con la personalidad que decidi darle, Ring aparecera bien poco, e intentaré darle un poco más de protagonismo a las amigas de Rin, pronto haré una historia de alguna de ellas así como sucedió aqui.

Gracias por los reviews y por leer la historia.


	8. Chapter 8

Era tan agotador, ella no sabía que estar en un instituto era tan agotador, no estaba acostumbrada a estar tantas horas en un lugar sentada estudiando, normalmente estudiaba en las mañanas y trabaja por las tardes hasta altas horas de la noche pero ahora estudiaba todo el dia y para tener que ajustar ¡le dejaban demasiada tarea! y llegaba a casa exahusta, pero hoy era viernes y un viernes muy dificil , era mejor estar con la tarea que ver la televisión.

- ¡Rin-chan!- Ia se le abalanzo encima mientras Rin suspiraba, aqui venia una de sus invitaciones.

- Definitvamente es un no- dijo Rin mientras Ia ponia un puchero caprichoso-

- ¡Peroooooooo! - dijo ella con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos pero Rin no iba a caer ante eso.

- Tengo mucha tarea y prefiero hacerla en casa- dijo Rin mientras Ia empezaba a derramar lagrimas con sus tipicos pucheros.

- Estudia en mi casa- dijo ella mientras Rin negaba.

- Seguro te pondras a comer y a hablar sobre Len y enrealidad necesito hacer mis tareas- dijo la rubia mientras la peli rosa palido negaba con su adorable expresión.

- Lo siento Ia, está vez Rin tiene razón, no hay tiempo para ir a ver a Len- sonrió Yukari mientras Ia suspiraba.

- Está bien, bueno igual iba a invitarlas a ir a la firma de autografos que haran antes del concierto- en ese instante Rin se estremeció, esa oferta era tentadora -veo que te interesa Rin-chan- Ia pusos sus ojos brillantes pero Rin nego.

- Será para otra ocasión enserio tengo que hacer la tarea- dijo Rin un poco nerviosa, no podia evitar sentir la necesidad de ir a ver a su hermano e incluso a sus amigos, se habían cumplido tres semanas desde que ellos no se habían visto "El tiempo en el que volverian" penso Rin.

- Okei, ¿alguien más quiere ir?- pregunto Ia a sus otras dos amigas.

- Será interesante verlos en especial a Kaito- comento Seeu mientras Yukari sonreia.

- Quiero un autografo de Gakupo y Luka- dijo la chica de cabellos morados, estaba hecho las tres iban a ir a la firma de autografos.

- ¿dónde va a ser la firma de autografos?- pregunto Seeu mientras Ia la miraba con entusiasmo.

- En el estadio será el concierto pero la firma de autografos será en el museo que esta a dos cuadras- comento Ia con entusiasmo.

- tendremos que ir en tren pero enserio estará lleno con tanta gente que ira al concierto- comento Seeu mientras Ia reia.

- No te preocupes le dire a Mikuo que nos lleve, ¡él tiene licencia!- Ia le respondio a Seeu mientras Rin suspiraba, "tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos" penso mientras miraba la ventana e intentaba concentrarse en su cuaderno.

Al caer la tarde Rin caminaba hacia su casa sóla, en esos instantes sólo suspiraba, podia terminar con su sufrimiento sólo con ir a ver a Len, ¿qué tenía de malo?, sólo era ir a verlo y desearle buena suerte, este concierto era cercano y podia hablar con él y explicarle sus razones... de acuerdo ella no podia explicarselas pero ¿podia desearle buena suerte al menos?. un suspiro saco todo el aire de su cuerpo ¿porqué era tan dificil?, queria verlo su mente y su corazón le decian que debia ir a verlo.

Llego a la puerta de su casa y la abrio lentamente, según Teto ella se iba a demorar hasta tarde por su trabajo, además Rui y Rei le dijeron que no iban a estar en casa por otros asuntos. Dejo su mochila en la mesa y se dirigio a su cuarto subiendo la escalera pero empezó a oir ruidos extraños provenientes de una de las habitaciones.

- ¿y si es un ladron?- se pregunto así misma mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, esa habitación era la de Rei.

Rin empezó a oir ruidos de cosas callendo al suelo y jadeos, ¡alguien estaba peleandose dentro de esa habitación!, Rin dudo un segundo mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer ¿llamar a la policia?, no para cuando llegaran ya se abrian ido, Rin decidio abrir lentamente la puerta para poder ver mejor de que se trataba la situación antes de tomar una decisión, logro divisar dos siluetas en el escritorio de Rei, en ese instante la rubia comprendio de que se trataba y llevo sus dos manos a la boca.

- ¡No puede ser! - susurro para ella asustada e intento correr por el corredor pero ese no era su dia de suerte y resbalo cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto una de las voces provenientes de la habitación mientras salia rapidamente cubierto por una toalla haber que pasaba en el corredor.

- ¡Ustedes dos!- grito la rubia al ver a Rei asomarse detras de Rui.

- Rin...- dijo Rei impactado no esperaba que la rubia fuera a descubrirlos.

- Podemos explicarlo...- comento Rui mientras se acercaba a Rin.

- ¿Qué me van a explicar? ¡Estaban teniendo sexo incestuoso! eso no tiene explicación- dijo Rin mientras ellos se avergonzaban un poco.

- Tienes razón... - contesto Rei mientras suspiraba - no te esperabamos, creiamos que irias con Ia a su casa a ver el concierto - dijo Rei apoyandose en la puerta mientras Rin se levantaba.

- Pues les dañe los planes- dijo la rubia mientras miraba como ambos se sentían algo avergonzados- sólo vistasen y expliquemen la situación, no es que los vaya a delatar o algo así -comento mientras bajaba las escaleras a servirse un jugo de naranja para intentar calmarse.

Rin tomo rapidamente tres vasos de ese delicioso jugo ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿adónde la habían mandado?, ¡justamente de lo que se queria alejar y estaba pasando en sus narices!, luego se sento a respirar en uno de los muebles de la sala cuando Rui y Rei bajaron con sus ropas de casa tomados de la mano.

-¿ Y bien?- cuestiono Rin al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba- Sientesen y expliquemen todo- comento con voz suave pero en su cara reflejaba frustración, ambos gemelos decidieron sentarse en el sillón frente a ella.

- Lo nuestro lleva bastante tiempo- empezó Rui mientras Rei intentaba relajarse un poco.

- Masomenos a los catorce años- continuo Rei mientras Rui asentía.

- Aunque sé que yo sentía amor por Rei desde hace mucho sólo que no sé explicar desde cuando, simplemente empezó con miradas, luego roces, luego besos y después los siguientes pasos- Rui desvio la mirada sonrojada ante estás menciones.

- Pero... nuestra familia no lo acepto bien, tuvimos muchos problemas y al final decidimos escapar y la única que nos dio la mano fue nuestra prima Teto, por eso vivimos aqui con ella, ella acepta nuestro amor y nos apoya- termino de concluir Rei mientras Rin sólo quedaba con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿No les importo su familia?- pregunto Rin incredula.

- Claro que si pero para mi Rei era más importante- dijo Rui sin dudar.

- Pero aún así, es su familia- dijo Rin deprimida.

- A nosotros también nos duele mucho pero es el sacrificio por estar con Rui, es el castigo por nuestro amor- complemento Rei mientras Rin suspiraba.

- ¿Cómo pueden sacrificarlo todo? ¿no tienen miedo de sacrificar su relación?- pregunto Rin con los ojos vidriosos con algunas lagrimas, Rui y Rei en ese instante entendieron.

- Yo confio en Rui y sé que ella confia en mi y si por alguna razón lo nuestro no funciona sé que podre seguir contando con ella como hermana - dijo Rei mientras Rin empezaba a soltar sus lagrimas.

- Rin ... ¿porqué te fuiste de vocaloid?- pregunto Rui mientras ataba hilos.

- porque... porque... - Rin suspiraba, dudaba entre decir la verdad o no- porque yo me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Len- ambos gemelos pelinegros se sorprendieron, aunque siempre se habían hecho ideas nunca se hubieran imaginado eso- y tenía mucho miedo de perder mi lazo con él por sentimientos así... por eso decidi alejarme- Rin no paraba de llorar, sus piernas temblaban y por dentro sentía que su corazón pesado se alivianaba un poco- ¿qué haria yo si Len me odiara?- termino de decir mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca para detener los gritos de dolor que hace rato queria expresar.

El ambiente se puso tenso, ninguno de los presentes decia algo, simplemente se escuchan algunos hipidos de la rubia mientras Rei y Rui se veian mutuamente, Rin simplemente no podia contener todo el dolor de su corazón ¿había hecho lo correcto?.

- Sabes Rin... si Rei no hubiera correspondido mis sentimientos estoy segura que nunca lo hubiera dejado de la manera como tu lo hiciste - Rin levanto su cara para mirar confundida a la pelinegra en ese momento una cachetada interrumpió su llanto- ¡En estos momentos, Len debe estar sufriendo más que tú por no saber de tu paradero, pensando en si estas bien o mal!, ¡en si comes o duermes! ¿acaso no haz pensado en sus sentimientos?... ¡NO LO HICISTE!, ¡en estos momentos eres la peor hermana del mundo por hacer sufrir a Len así!, ¡y sólo por ser una egoista y pensar sólo en ti! - Rui le grito todo lo que pensaba a la rubia.

¿Egoista?, si, esa palabra era como la definia en esos momentos, estaba segura que Len estaria pensando en eso y mucho más, y por primera vez pudo ver en vez del rostro de repudio que siempre se imaginaba en Len, un rostro peocupado, ¿cómo no había pensando en eso?, seguramente Len estaría muy preocupado por ella, él siempre procuraba hacerla feliz además de cuidarla todo el tiempo.

Rin se echo al suelo a llorar aún más, Rei agarro las manos de su gemela por si se le ocurria volver a pegarle a la rubia, Rui sólo suspiro al parecer había logrado hacer entender lo que queria decirle a Rin.

-Pero... pero... ¿qué he hecho?- dijo entre sollozos mientras agarra la alfombra y la arrugaba, en esos instantes de desesperación a ella le parecia la única solución pero se dio de cuenta de que así perdia más a su gemelo - Aún así... es muy dificil, Rui... Sé que Len no me corresponderá a estos sentimientos inmoralistas ¿Qué hago?- pregunto Rin suplicando una respuesta, Rei la miro conmovida, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba ella porque él lo había vivido.

- No puedes fingir que esos sentimientos no existen y nunca han estado dentro de ti, no puedes pretender alejarte de Len para tratar de olvidarlo y luego volver como si nada, desde que te diste de cuenta de ellos estás condenada a que su relación jamas volverá a ser igual- Rin puso las manos en su pecho como sintoma de que su corazón estaba siendo atravesado con agujas por aquellas palabras -Rin... yo te aconsejaria que le digas a Len porque te fuiste, toda la verdad... sé que no conosco a Len pero ¿tú crees que él te odiaria?, seguro va a comprender porque lo hiciste- Rui se inclino a la altura de la rubia, Rin no paraba de llorar ¿acaso Rui tenía razón? - Cuando te rechazen... será más fácil olvidarlo- susurro la pelinegra haciendo que Rin intensificara más sus sonidos de dolor.

- Es mejor saber... que no me amará... que pensar en qu eme contestara...- susurro Rin mientras Rui suspiraba.

- Es mejor que te lo diga con sus propias palabras, que te rompan el corazón por completo para que lo puedas volver a reconstruir- susurro de nuevo Rui.

- No quiero- dijo Rin- No quiero, no quiero que Len me rompa el corazón, no quiero sufrir por él- continuo diciendo la pobre Rin con sus manos en los ojos, tenía que parar de llorar.

- No sufres por él, él no hace nada, todo es tu culpa por cambiar tus sentimientos hacia él- continuo la pelinegra con su charla.

- No quiero que Len me diga que me odia, no podria aceptarlo- Rin miro a Rui suplicandole, está suspiro entendiendo el punto.

- Rin... ¿enserio crees que Len te diga eso? , Len te quiere, no de la misma forma, pero estoy segura que te quiere - Rui empezo a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Rin intentandole dar algo de seguridad.

- Tal vez tengas razón Rui...- susurro Rin- Creo que ire a ver a Len... pero no te prometo nada- dijo la rubia mientras Rui sonreia y limpaba delicadamente las lagrimas que recorrian las mejillas de Rin.

* * *

Pues que tengo que decir(?), no voy a decir lamento la tardanza porque enserio no lo lamento ._.!, Estoy pasando por una etapa muy dificil en mi vida y estoy como la Rin de este fic, llorando por todo(?). no signifique que sea una llorona xD, sólo que en estos momentos me identifico con ella y enserio no fue aproposito, no queria que esta Rin sea un reflejo mio, solamente las cosas pasaron como tenían que pasar y debo seguir adelante, en estos momentos no ando con mucha inspiración ni animos, de hecho nisiquiera estoy entrando mucho a fanfiction porque ahora estoy en un estado comatoso, no signifique que me deje de gustar el LenxRin, no creo que me deje de gustar nunca, es sólo que no puedo sacar animo para escribir y cuando lo saco no tengo la imaginación para seguirlo, además de que tengo como mil y otras cosas por escribir.

Alguien se preguntará ¿porque continuaste este fic? y ¿porqué estuvo tan corto?, pues le tengo una mala noticia :c!, de verdad no queria llegar a este estado pero al parecer debido a mi falta de animo "tendre que abandonar la escritura" pero aún no estoy muy segura si podre o no, así que no les prometo nada, no prometo seguir mis fics pero tampoco prometo que los abandonaré. No quiero abandonarlos porque sé que si los abandono se me olvidaran las ideas y los dejaré con la intriga (odio que me hagan estos y hacerselo a los demás) pero enserio en estos momentos no me siento con el animo de escribir,el final, tenía muchas ideas para este fic de hecho queria que tuviera más de diez caps ;_;! y eso en lenguaje mio significaban 20(?), pero si me veo obligada podria terminarlo en el proximo capitulo :c!, si y sería una pena ya que tiene potencial (aunque en el cap anterior sólo una me dejo review).

Además que el Sábado cumpliré años ;^;! odio mi cumpleaños, me hago vieja y senil(?) todos por aca son tan jovenes -okei no-, en fin detesto cumplir años(?).

Muchas gracias a Dani por el review, cuando lo lei estaba borracha (¿) -no tanto asi pero si todo daba vueltas- así que me rei un monton con tu review, me alegro que te guste el KaiMei, cuando escribi ese cap habia visto un monton imágenes tiernas de ellos y de hecho la canción duuuuuuuuuuh olvide poner el link(?), pero ya seguro que a nadie le interesa, y me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, lamento traerte este cap y no saber si podre escribir el proximo, deseame suerte para que salga de mi depresión .


	9. Re-encuentro

Correr, simplemente es lo que estaba en su cabeza, pero maldecia en esos momentos haber rechazado la oferta de Ia, ¿porqué demonios habia tanto tráfico?, no era justo!, primero la fila era enorme para entrar al tren y el tren iba tan lleno que jamas iba a llegar a tiempo, después de eso le toco seguir corriendo porque ningún Taxi pasaba vacio ¿Acaso el destino le decia que no veria a Len ese dia?, sin embargo Rin maldijo el destino que le toco y siguió corriendo "no renunciaré, tengo que encontrarme con Len cueste lo que cueste".

* * *

¿Podia haber un dia más aburrido que ese?, no es que Len detestara a sus fans es que simplemente no tenia animos de firmar autografos antes de eso, sólo faltaba uno, un sólo concierto y podria dedicarse a buscar a Rin, y pensar que hace tres semanas le prometio que se verian hoy, ahora... ni sabia donde estaba. Y luego venia la chica rubia que ya habia visto un par de veces, siempre iba a sus conciertos cada vez que podia, era una verdadera fan e intentaba hablarle por las redes sociales .

- ¡Len-kun!, felicidades por tus conciertos, no he podido ir porque si faltaba a la escuela me suspendian pero te vi por televisión- Sonrió la chica como siempre lo hacia, se notaba que era feliz de verle, Len también sonrió un poco haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

- Gracias Neru-chan ¿cierto?- el rostro de la chica parecia que iba a llorar de alegria, sus acompañantes la veian con envidia.

-¡Si!, que bueno que te acordaras de mi nombre- contesto la rubia de una coleta mientras se iba feliz, sus acompañantes también hicieron que Len les diera su autografo y luego se fueron con ella.

- Esas chicas te comian con la mirada - susurro Kaito a un lado de Len, este sólo se sonrojo un poco.

- Tal vez...- Len rodo sus ojos hacia la proxima chica de la fila, era una muchacha muy bonita tenia una tez blanca, unos preciosos ojos azules y su cabello era rosa palido.

-Hola Len-san- hablo ella nerviosa con una sonrisa que apenas podia mantener, su cuerpo temblaba mucho, Len sonrió de lado.

- Hola señorita ¿al nombre de quien firmo su autografo? - contesto el chico, ella sonrió aún más.

- Al nombre de Ia, por favor- contesto ella con bastante alegria, ahora no parecia nerviosa sino bastante feliz, eso a Len le pareció tierno, aunque normalmente las chicas eran demasiado felices sólo con poder verle pero está le había llamado mucho la atención.

- Aqui tienes- Len le entrego una foto con el nombre de él y con una dedicatoria para la linda niña.

- Muchas gracias- ella tomo la foto con bastante alegria, sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensida, a Len le parecia tierno ese gesto.

- ¿No le ibas a pedir otro Ia-chan?- pregunto una voz suave, Len giro su mirada hacia la chica, tenia el cabello corto por atras pero tenia unas coletas parecidas a las de un conejo, sus ropas eran moradas ¿de dónde habían salido tantas chicas tan peculiares?,se pregunto mentalmente.

- ¡Ah!, Len-kun, sé que sólo es uno por persona, pero... ¿podrias darme uno para mi amiga?, ella no pudo venir pero de verdad le gustas- comento Ia preocupada y con ojos suplicantes.

- Está vez haré una excepción- contesto el chico sonriendole - ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?- pregunto de nuevo, Ia sonrió ampliamente.

- se llama Rin, ¡como tu hermana, incluso se escribe igual! - al concluir esto Len puso una cara seria, el dia había sido afortunado por no encontrarse con alguien que se llamara Rin hasta ese momento sabía que el nombre era bastante popular y odiaba eso, él sólo tomo una de sus fotos que tenía y la firmo con cariño, cuidando que los kanjis quedaran perfectos.

- Aqui tienes, dile a tu amiga que me venga a ver la proxima vez ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió forzadamente sin que las chicas se dieran de cuenta.

- Claro, la proxima vez la arrastraré así no quiera venir, hasta luego Len-kun- se despidieron las chicas, al parecer las otras le pidieron autografos a Kaito, Gakupo y Miku.

- Parece que fueron las ultimas- comento Meiko al ver que cerraban la puerta, Len miro en la misma dirección y pudo distinguir como las chicas que acababan de salir se encontraban con un chico de cabello aguamarina, no pudo verle la cara pero le parecio inusual.

- Que rara combinación- comento el chico mientras Meiko le miraba.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?- Pregunto la castaña y Len sonrió.

- No es nada, es sólo que esas chicas de verdad llamaron mi atención es todo- contesto el rubio levantandose de su silla- es hora de cantar- comento estirandose.

- Parece que te levantaron el animo- comento Kaito mientras se acercaba a Meiko.

- Un poco, esa chica se me hizo bastante adorable-comento el rubio mientras Kaito y Meiko lo miraban con picardia.

- ¿Te gusto?- pregunto sin quitar su cara a lo cual Len se sonrojo un poco.

- ¡No es eso! - dijo apenado mientras se retiraba al edificio donde se hospedaban y cerraba la puerta con fuerza ¿cómo se atrevian a decir eso?, era imposible que Len amara a otra persona que no fuera Rin, ¿o tal vez no?, habian muchas chicas en el mundo, ¿porqué precisamente se enamoro de Rin?, acababa de comprobar que Rin no era la única mujer tierna en este mundo, habían chicas muy bonitas y también agradables, ademas ese amor enfermizo fue la razón por lo cual ella se alejo.

Tal vez... sólo tal vez podria encontrar una chica con la que él pudiera estar, una a la que él pudiera amar, tal vez en un futuro Rin y él volvieran a ser hermanos cercanos, si, eso sonaba bien, ¿pero como olvidar a la dueña de su corazón y mente?, Len suspiro y empezo a caminar hacia su habitación, tenía que estar listo para la presentación, definitivamente iba encontrar a Rin, ella debia perdonarlo o si no... Len no responderia por sus actos.

* * *

Ella paro a respirar por un segundo, sólo faltaba un poco más, pudo divisar un monton de gente haciendo fila para entrar a la entrada del estadio donde se haria el concierto, ya la mayoria deberian estar adentro, Rin suspiro ¿dónde estaria Len?, su única oportunidad era verlo en la entrega de autografos pero parecia que ya había terminado, al final si había llegado tarde.

- ¡RIN!- sintió un peso encima extra que hizo que se cayera al suelo de frente.

- Auch- susurro la rubia mientras intentaba levantarse pero el peso extra no la dejaba.

- ¡lo siento!- Rin observo su peso extra y vio que era Ia- pense que no ibas a venir- sonrió ampliamente pero aún sin quitarse totalmente de encima de la rubia.

- Es que hubo un cambio repentino de planes- dijo ella mientras miraba a las otras acompañantes de la chica.

- Se nota, nisiquiera el uniforme te cambiaste- comento Yukari mientras ayudaba a parar a Ia y Mikuo a Rin.

- Pero la firma de autografos ya se acabo, así que ya no podras pedirle uno a Len y no tenemos entradas para el concierto- cometo Seuu mientras Rin miraba triste.

- llegue tarde- comento Rin mirando al suelo.

- ¡No te desanimes Rin-chan!, mira, yo le pedi un autografo a Len por ti - Ia saco aquel papel de su bolso y se lo mostro a Rin, Rin pudo leer como leia la dedicatoria que había escrito Len.

-_** Espero verte la proxima vez Rin, con amor Len..**._ - leyo en voz alta lo que había escrito aquella persona que tanto amaba, ¿acaso era un mensaje de él? - Gracias Ia- Rin tomo entre sus manos el papel y les sonrió a todos- tengo algo que hacer así que me tengo que ir- sonrió Rin mientras se despedia con la mano.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunto Mikuo, todas voltearon a verlo interrogandolo con sólo mirarlo.

- Pero...- Rin miro incomoda a Mikuo en ese momento.

- ¿Quieres ir o no?- pregunto haciendo un gesto de enojado.

- Si- dijo ella con seguridad.

- Chicas, ustedes esperen en el auto, no pueden ir- contesto el chico sonriendole a Seeu, Ia y Yukari, las tres sólo miraban confundidas; Mikuo tomo a Rin de la mano y empezo a correr de nuevo con ella en una dirección opuesta a la que supuestamente debia ir.

Mikuo llevo a Rin atras del edificio donde se haría el concierto, habian unos guardias en la entrada, mientras esperaban pacientemente por una oportunidad, cuando ellos se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron de su lugar Mikuo aprovecho para entrar a hurtadillas con Rin, hasta ahora habían tenido suerte de entrar, siguieron avanzando sin que nadie les viera, Rin se sentia como una espia intentando realizar una misión imposible dando vueltas por el edificio intentando encontrar una buena ruta para poder seguir avanzando.

Intentando pasar como si fueran asistentes pasaron por el lado de varios guardias, muchos se quedaban mirandolos como sospechosos y empezaban a hablar por radio, Mikuo tomo la mano de Rin y la oculto en una de las habitaciones, oyeron pasos alrededor parecian ser de los guardias que habian esquivado hace unos momentos pero lograron perderlos a tiempo, Mikuo miro a su alrededor aquella habitación paracia una sala de espera, noto que habían varias revistas en una mesa, supuso que los vocaloid estarian cerca por lo que abrio una de las ventanas y miro por allí, ¡Bingo!, de esa forma nadie los encontraria, había un espacio pequeño lo suficiente para pasar a la siguiente habitación y luego a unas escaleras de emergencia, el edificio era de cinco pisos y se encontraban en el tercero.

- Vamos a subir por allí, podemos observar por las habitaciones para ver donde está tu hermano- le dijo Mikuo sonriendole mientras Rin asentia.

Mikuo tomo la mano de la chica y le ayudo a salir por la ventana, con cuidado Rin empezo a caminar, al principio parecia una excelente idea... pero el vertigo que sintió cuando miro hacia abajo la paralizo por un instante, Mikuo salió de la ventana y le animo para que siguiera, Rin no se rendiria en ese instante, mientras pasaba por la primera ventana pudo ver a unos guardias, rapidamente paso para que no la vieran y le señalo a Mikuo con las manos que tuviera cuidado, Mikuo miro por la ventana y cuando los guardias miraban por otro lado paso sin ser detectado, Rin alcanzo el segundo cuarto, era espacioso y muy bien decorado, penso que sería el cuarto de uno de los vocaloid cuando logro presenciar como un par de coletas revoloteaban por la habitación, Rin noto que la chica estaba distraida cambiandose de ropa por lo cual cruzo rapidamente, si Miku estaba allí seguro Len también se estaba cambiando por lo cual cruzo rapidamente por la ventana, Miku noto el movimiento y volteo a mirar hacia la ventana preocupada de que fuera un paparazzi.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la ventana, Mikuo escucho la voz de su hermana por lo cual le hizo señas a Rin para que alcanzara la escalera ya que ese era el ultimo cuarto antes de llegar, Miku llego a la ventana y la abrio despacio y se asomo.

- Hola!- dijo Mikuo mientras Miku pegaba un gran grito- Yo también me alegro de verte- susurrro el chico mientras entraba rapido a cubrirle la boca antes de que llegara alguien a revisar porque habia gritado la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto sorprendida cuando reconoció a su hermano.

- Nada interesante... sólo pasaba por aqui- comento el chico soltandola y notando la semi desnudes de la chica por lo cual se sonrojo.

- ¿en la ventana?- pregunto con ironia llevandose las manos a la cintura.

- Miku, querida hermanita que amo tanto ¿podrias ponerte tu falda?, enserio no me gusta ver tus piernas flacuchas y tu ropa interior fea - comento Mikuo mientras Miku se sonrojaba e intentaba cubrise su ropa interior con las manos- me gustaba más cuando tu ropa interior era más ¿cómo describirlo?, ¡ah sí!, esponjosa con lazos y toda esa cursileria - comento sonriendo mientras Miku corria detras de un vestidor a terminar de ponerse su ropa.

- ¡eso es para niñas!, yo ya soy una mujer, y si no quieres ver mi ropa interior entonces vete- dijo ella con rabia cuando Mikuo sólo siguió sonriendo.

- Claro, tampoco vine a verte a ti, pero... no vayas a decir que estoy aqui ¿de acuerdo?, me sacarian a patadas- dijo sin dejar de sonreir, pero su sonrisa ahora era de tristeza.

El chico volvió a salir por la ventana, vio que Rin aún seguia buscando a Len entre las ventanas sin mucho resultado ¿Dónde diablos podria estar ese chico?, se pregunto mentalmente, antes de seguir avanzando hecho otra mirada a su hermana que ahora estaba vestida, ella también miraba con tristeza como su hermano estaba parado allí.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto él mientras Miku sólo seguia mirandole.

- ¿ Porqué me odias tanto?- pregunto ella triste con lo que parecian lagrimas acumulandose en sus ojos.

- ¡No te odio!- dijo el chico mientras la miraba con rabia- es sólo que te amo tanto que no soporto que hagas esto ¿porqué no puedes entender?- su voz parecia quebrarse en ese momento- pero tú escogiste esto por encima de mi pero... yo no te odio- dijo sonriendo otra vez, luego de eso se dispuso a seguir caminando por afuera del edificio.

Rin seguia buscando, ahora se agachaba un poco intentando gatear para no ser descubierta otra vez, logro pasar muchas habitaciones pero ninguna se hallaba Len, ¿acaso había buscado mal?, llego a la ultima del cuarto piso, y se asomo un poco cuando logro ver una silueta delgada con cabellera amarilla , se emociono tanto al reconocer a Len que se paro de inmediato sobre la ventana, Len le daba la espalda por lo cual no podia verla en ese instante se encontraba acomodanse la corbata de uno de sus trajes de concierto que era casi en su totalidad negro.

- !Len!- dijo Rin mientras golpeaba la ventana pero Len seguia sin voltear, Rin intento golpear un poco más fuerte.

- eh?- susurro Len mientras volteaba a mirar hacia la ventana, al notar que la que estaba afuera era Rin abrio los ojos y corrio hacia ella, abrio la ventana y tomo del brazo a la chica y la halo inmediatamente a sus brazos- ¿ESTÁS LOCA?!, ¡ESO ES PELIGROSO!- grito él mientras Rin sólo lo miraba confundida pero entre los brazos de Len olvido eso y se dispuso a oler su aroma.

- lo siento- dijo ella mientras sonreia y le miraba con ternura- es que, si no iba por allí no me dejarian verte- susurro ella mientras Len la miraba preocupado.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Len preocupado mientras notaba los cambios que tenia su hermana- ¿porqué tienes el cabello largo? ¿y ese uniforme?- pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja, Rin sólo sonreia con un poco de incomodida.

- Deja de hacer preguntas - dijo Rin con un tono bajo para que Len no se llegara enojar pero pareció haber tenido el efecto contrario.

- ¿ Qué no haga preguntas?, ¡Rin!, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti, no sé a donde fuiste, ¡ni con quien!- dijo el con un tono bajo pero se notaba que estaba enojado.

- ¡Lo sé!, pero... hay cosas que simplemente no puedo decirte ahora, yo sólo vine porque queria decirte algo muy importante - comento ella mientra se alejaba de Len un poco.

- ¿ Qué quieres decirme?- pregunto Len con temor, la mirada de Rin se veia indecisa, ella queria decirlo pero el miedo dentro de ella no lo permitia hacerlo, ¿acaso venia a reprocharle lo había visto en ese video?.

- Yo... sólo queria decirte que... yo... yo...yo...- Rin no pudo continuar, al parecer se había trabado en el yo, sabía como seguir pero su boca no respondia a lo que su mente y corazón decia que le gritara a Len.

- ¿Yo?- pregunto Len al ver que su hermana se había atorado, ahora se veia tensa, nerviosa y con bastantes ganas de llorar, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, parecia algo grave lo que queria decir, como si alguien se hubiera muerto - ¿acaso tú?...- Rin seguia escuchando a Len, podia oir a su pobre corazón latir lentamentre pero con tanta fuerza que parecia que se le iba a salir del pecho "¿Acaso tú te vas a confesar?, es lo que podia escuchar en su mente, eso era lo que iba a decir- ¿acaso tú te vas a despedir de mi para siempre?- repitio Len mientras Rin sólo abria los ojos de sorpresa.

- No... ¡no es eso!, yo no queria irme de tu lado, es sólo que fui estupida, pense que necesitaba alejarme de ti porque yo... yo...yo...- Y volvia atorarse tontamente en la misma parte ¿porqué no podia decirlo?, ¿porqué el miedo era más grande que su valentia?, se suponia que Rin Kagamine no era cobarde, pero al parecer tenia una idea equivocada de ella, Rin solo mordio su lado inferior de impotencia y comenzo a llorar ¿desde cuando ella lloraba tanto?, de verdad estar enamorada te podia cambiar ¿Eh?.

- No importa... - susurro Len ¿cúando le habia abrazado?- no importa... si no puedes decirlo, no lo digas- en ese momento Rin le abrazo fuertemente- yo te extrañe mucho- susurro de nuevo en su oido, Rin sonrió queria responderle pero Len se separo de ella de nuevo, aunque como ella no lo solto no fue mucha la distancia que consiguió, mirandola a los ojos con decisión que hizo que Rin se paralizara- En ese tiempo me di de cuenta que yo debia decirte algo importante la proxima vez que nos vieramos- Rin siguió callada, ¿qué era exactamente lo que le queria decir?, sintió como Len le ponia una mano en su mejilla y le miraba con ternura- Yo de verdad estoy enamorado de ti- Rin abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ¿qué habia dicho?!, nisiquiera pudo reaccionar cuando se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios ¿y ahora que debia hacer?.

Él continuo besandola, no queria separarse, no queria terminar ese beso, Rin seguia sin reaccionar ¡estaba siendo besada por su propio hermano!, y ella no hacia absolutamente nada, ni se separaba ni le correspondia, sintió como le mordieron su labio inferior por lo que abrio su boca pero Len no la dejo terminar el beso, antes aprovecho para meter su lengua y explorar cada detalle, si esa era su única oportunidad de besar a su hermana no la iba a desaprovechar, paso sus manos por la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él, Rin ahora se encontraba prisionera entre sus brazos y su boca, su dulce boca; Len pasaba su lengua por toda su boca lo cual le causaba cosquilla era una sensación agradable y poco a poco se dejaba llevar por él, por lo cual su lengua se encontraba con la de su hermano y empezaban a jugar entre si como si se estuvieran saboreando el uno al otro. Len al sentir que era correspondido en su intenso beso se sintió tan feliz, intento prolongarlo lo más que podia pero al parecer si no terminaba Rin se iba a desmayar por lo cual se separo sólo por un momento para ver como el pecho de la pequeña Rin no paraba de expandirse y contraerse, noto como saliva escurria de sus labios y bajaba hasta su menton, miro hacia sus ojos y no se veian enojados, se veian sorprendidos ¿porqué? se pregunto mentalmente, se supone que ya sabia que él le queria de esa forma.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto Rin aún jadeando, Len tardo un poco en asimilar la pregunta.

- si, es verdad- dijo él ¿porqué no le gritaba?, ¿porqué no le pegaba?, ¿porqué no le escupia a la cara y le decia enfermo incestuoso?.

- Yo... Yo... Yo...- ¡y volvia atorarse con la misma frase!, ¿acaso no podria responderle correctamente a su hermano?, ¡ya le habia dicho que la amaba! ¿porqué seguia dudando?- Yo... lo siento- no... Rin eso no es lo que quieres decir- siento haber sido tan idiota, siento haberme alejado, ¡siento no poder decirte esto!, por favor Len, callame otra vez, besame otra vez antes de que me acobarde de nuevo- suplico la chica mientras Len sólo la miraba confundido ¿había oido bien? ¿dijo que la besara?, Len sólo se quedo estatico mientras analizaba las palabras por lo cual Rin fue la que se lanzo está vez a besarlo.

Otro beso vino, al principio era tierno ya que la que lo estaba besando era Rin, con muchas inseguridades pero luego tomo más fuerza, más se enredaban entre ellos, más y más profundo, un roce de labios delicioso que ambos disfrutaban por igual.

- Señor Kagamine, en cinco minutos debe salir al escenario- una voz detras de la puerta grito eso, Rin y Len se separaron al oirla.

- Creo que es hora de irme- susurro Rin con tristeza.

- No te vayas- suplico Len - no quiero que te vayas- suplico de nuevo.

- Debo irme... por mi estupidez debo estar separada de ti, además... creo que no estoy preparada para estar contigo, aún tengo mucho miedo Len, yo... yo... yo... te... - y de nuevo volvia a atorarse con la misma frase- ¿porqué no puedo decirlo?- sonrió con tristeza ella- ¡Len!, te quiero más que un hermano, ¡yo te amo!- grito suavemente ella mientras Len se sonrojaba y pensaba que soñaba- ¡pero!, no es el momento, por eso debo irme ¿me esperaras? - pregunto ella mientras Len sólo asentia embobado por las palabras de Rin.

- Claro... porque al fin y al cabo... Rin es la chica más importante para mi - Len sonrió con bastante animo, Rin le devolvió la sonrisa ¿qué podria salir mal ahora?.

- ¡Señor Kagamine!, ¡lo están esperando en el escenario!- dijo de nuevo la voz de la asistente.

- Te debes ir ahora... por favor canta bien, yo estaré mirandote- sonrió Rin mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Len en la mejilla.

- Yo cantaré para ti- susurro él mientras Rin se alejaba hacia la ventana.

- Aproposito Len... gracias por el autografo- dijo Rin mientras sacaba un papel del bolsillo- lo guardaré muy bien- Len se quedo extrañado en ese momento ¿ese no era el autografo que..?- Adios Len, te buscaré otro dia- dijo Rin mientras desaparecia por la ventana, Len se quedo mirando por un momento y luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

- ¡Espera!, ¡Salir por allí es muy peligroso!- dijo acercandose a la ventana pero vio como Rin se encontraba bajando por unas escaleras de emergencia y abajo de ellas la esperaba un chico de cabello aguamarina- así que... ¿quién es él? - susurro más para si mismo, cuando comprobo que Rin había llegado al suelo sana y salva ,sonrió, ella levanto su mirada y se despidio de nuevo con la mano, de verdad Len en esos momentos se encontraba más enamorado que antes.

- y bien Romeo... ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto Mikuo a Rin mientras ella se sonrojaba.

- No me llames Romeo, y me fue bastante bien- dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, es hora de correr porque Ia, Seeu y Yukari deben estar enojadas- dijo Mikuo mientras Rin asentia.

Definitivamente fue un buen dia después de todo.

* * *

Hi ! ¿me extrañaron?, yo si, mi situación mejoro mucho y ayer y hoy senti mucha inspiración por lo cual termine de escribir este capitulo y como ya estoy de mejor animo lo retomaré :3, aun quiero superar mi record de 20 capitulos con este fic y como me la pase más de seis meses sin escribirle continuación les di un poco más temprano el Twincest xD, la idea original era hacerlas esperar hasta más adelante pero ya fui muy malvada con el final de mi otro fic :3, Thanks por los reviews espero les guste este capitulo, me emocione mucho al escribirlo.


	10. Celos

Mikuo conducia tranquilamente el carro mientras las chicas iban calladas, eso era algo inusual, pero Rin no dejaba de sonreir, sonreia tanto que tenia a las otras incomodas, Ia en particular ya que en su mente pensaba que Rin debió haber tenido un encuentro muy bueno con Len y aunque no fuera del todo equivocado en su imaginación no pasaba la idea de que en verdad era la hermana de Len y ambos habian confesados sus sentimientos incestuosos, Yukari quien estaba sentada al lado de Rin sólo la observaba curiosa, ella sólo sonreia tontamente y miraba hacia al frente, en unos instantes suspiraba, en otro se reia bajo, y en otros parecia estar soñando con algo, sería mentira si decia que no sentía curiosidad por lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su nueva amiga.

Depronto llegaron a la casa de Rin, Rin bajo del coche y le agradecio a todos por haberla traido, todos se despidieron y cuando Rin entro a su casa empezaron a hablar... la paz que Mikuo habia tenido se desvanecio en solo 10 segundos y ahora tenía a tres chicas hablando al mismo tiempo y lo peor ¡Todas se entendia!, ¡¿cómo es que pueden escucharse mientras hablan?!, ese era uno de los talentos de las mujeres según él.

Rin al pasar por la puerta vio todo muy ordenado, miro la hora y era algo tarde, eran las once y media, seguramente Rui, Rei y Teto estarian durmiendo, cuando depronto oyo unas risitas provenientes de arriba, seguramente no era un ladron, así que simplemente suspiro.

- ¡TADAIMA!- grito a todo pulmon, sintió como empezaban a correr por todas partes, seguramente buscando su ropa, debia de acostumbrarse a eso, por su mente de casualidad paso un pensamiento de que en un futuro sería ella y Len haciendo esas cosas, se sonrojo lo más que pudo.

- ¡Rin! ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto Rei mientras bajaba por las escaleras con sus ropas arrugadas y su cabello despeinado.

- Me fue bien... pero parece que a ti te fue mejor- Rei sólo sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

- No te lo negaré, ya estás grandecita para entender las cosas ¿no es así?- dijo Rei mientras Rin inflaba sus cachetes.

- ¿Acaso no fue suficiente la tarde y la noche para hacer sus cosas?- dijo Rin sin quitar su cara, pero Rei nego con su cabeza.

- Nunca es suficiente- sonrió de nuevo- pero no hablamos de mi y de Rui ¿qué paso?- pregunto el chico mientras tomaba a Rin de los hombros y la hacia sentar en un sillón.

- Pense en ir a hablar con él en la firma de autografos pero llegue tarde... ¡pero me encontre con Mikuo! y... y... ¡jugamos a los espias!... y... ¡pude entrar a verlo por la ventana!- dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Era alta la ventana?- pregunto él, era una información irrevelante pero Rin asintió dandole una respuesta afirmativa- ¿acaso te crees Romeo?- pregunto él mientras se reia a carcajados.

- ¡Mikuo dijo lo mismo!, ¿Acaso se hablan telepaticamente?- pregunto ella alterada, Rei sólo rio.

- Si lo piensas bien tiene un poco de parecido, subiste por la ventana para ver a tu querida Julieta- dijo Rei sonriendole más, Rin solo seguia haciendo pucheros infantiles.

- Después de eso intente decirle a Len mis sentimientos pero no podia, me quedaba atorada- siguió diciendo Rin mientras Rei ponia atención a lo que decia sin decir una palabra- Entonces Len... - Rin se sonrojo de sólo recordarlo.

- ¿Qué paso?- dijo Rui entrando a la sala, llevaba ya su pijama la cual consistia en un vestido negro bastante lindo con lunares blancos.

- Él...- Rin sólo se sonrojo más de lo que pudo, hasta sus orejas estaban rojas, parecia una tetera que estaba apunto de sacar su vapor.

- ¿Te dijo que te odiaba?- pregunto Rei, Rui sólo le dio un zape por aquella pregunta tonta.

- ¡Idiota!, si hubiera sido eso no estaria tan feliz- dijo Rui mientras Rei sólo sobaba su cabeza.

- Él se me confeso...- admitió Rin, Rei y Rui la miraron incredulos.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron al unisono ambos.

- Que... Len se me confeso- volvió a repetir Rin un poco más alto.

-¡TÚ!, ¡MALDITA SEA!- grito enojada Rui mientras Rin sólo la veia con terror- ¡¿Y PORQUÉ VOLVISTE?! ¿PORQUÉ NO TE QUEDASTE CON ÉL?- pregunto Rui alterada a lo que Rin solo sonrió.

- Es que cuando me fui el Master dijo que no me podia acercar a Len ni tener contacto con él, así que yo no puedo volver allí, aunque quisiera- dijo Rin triste- además, no creo que este aún preparada para tener una relación con él, yo lo amo pero aún somos muy jovenes, sólo tenemos 17 ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?, ¿irme a vivir con él?, el futuro aún es muy incierto para nosotros y creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas así, he decidio que terminaré el instituto aqui, luego intentaré entrar a la universidad como una persona normal, no me desagradaba ser cantante pero note que eso no me hacia del todo feliz, además de que en un futuro será demasiado incoveniente ser famosa y estar con Len, en esa vida no se tiene privacidad y podria ganarme muchos enemigos, así que por el bien de mi futuro y por el de Len me quedaré a vivir aqui- Dijo Rin decidida, Rei sólo la miraba con orgullo y Rui sólo la miraba enojada, le parecia la persona más estupida del universo pero aún así sus palabras tenian algo de razón.

- Tienes mucha razón Rin, imaginate si la gente descubre que Len y tú tienen una relación incestuosa, nuestra familia nos dio la espalda y Teto fue la única que nos apoyo, ustedes no tiene otra familia por lo cual todo el mundo les repudiaría, él escandalo sería terrible, no te digo que debas renunciar a él, sólo digo que deberias tratar el asunto lo más intimamente posible- contesto Rei, Rui sólo bufo con la boca.

-¡Si!, pense mucho en eso antes, pero yo no quiero renunciar a Len incluso si el mundo nos patea, y no creo que Len se deje acobardar por eso ahora- sonrió Rin con felicidad, Rui también le sonrió.

- Tú maestro nos contracto para mantenerte alejada de Len, ¡hemos hecho muy mal trabajo!, ¿no crees Rei?- dijo Rui a su gemelo.

- Nisiquiera debe imaginarse en las manos en las cual cayó la pobrecita niña- sonrio Rei mientras ambos se tomaban de la mano.

-Bien por ti Rin, pero ahora Rui y yo vamos a seguir mimandonos- dijo Rui mientras arrastraba a su gemelo escaleras arriba.

- ¡No puede ser!, ¿cómo pueden estar todo el dia en eso?- dijo la rubia aterrorizada mientras los pelinegros sonreian.

- ¡Sé que algún dia lo haras!- grito Rui mientras cerraba la puerta fuertemente.

- ¿Porqué demonios me dieron la habitación de al lado de ellos?- se desespero Rin mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza- creo que dormire en el quinto piso en un cuarto de huespedes - susurro contenta, nada podria dañar ese dia.

* * *

Al fin había terminado, por fin, el aplauso del publico anunciaba el final de esa larga pesadilla, Len canto con toda su alma, incluso todo el mundo se sorprendio de verlo tan contento, pero cuando por fin salieron, sólo se quedaron en silencio en una sala de espera, todos se veian agotados excepto un rubio que sólo sonreia distraidamente hacia una pared pensando en quien sabe que cosa, Miku sólo se preguntaba si la visita de su hermano tendria que ver con el buen humor de Len.

Len se encontraba en un sueño, ¡todo iba bien!, ¿qué más podía pedir?, por fin había podido decir sus verdaderos sentimientos a la persona que amaba y ella no le repudió, ¡incluso dijo que le amaba también!, aunque dijo que la esperaría, ese era un arma de doble filo significaba que Rin todavia tenía muchas dudas y que en ese tiempo sus sentimientos podrian cambiar e incluso podría enamorarse de alguien más, pero Len no se preocupaba en esos momentos, sólo gozaba el momento, aún recordaba la calidez de los labios de Rin y las palabras de está, se veia tan linda atorada en la palabra yo, aunque en esos momentos Len quería sacarle la verdad pero no podia sacar ese lindo recuerdo, era suyo, sólo suyo.

-Len- susurro Miku mientras Len salía de su ensoñación.

- ¿Si?- pregunto sonriendo calidamente, Miku se sonrojo al verle sonreir así, ¡ era como un sueño!, Len le sonreia de esa forma, esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a Rin ahora se la dedicaba a ella.

- eh...- la chica volteó hacia otro lado intentando disipar su sonrojo, Len la miro confundido pero ella al sentir que el calor de su rostro habia bajado un poco volteo de nuevo a verle- Buen trabajo, sé que no fue lo mismo hacerlo sin Rin pero hoy de verdad diste tu 100%,- sonrió calidamente también, Len también le sonrió, Miku sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente, ¡y como no estarlo!, cualquiera en su posición lo haría.

- Gracias Miku, tú también lo hiciste muy bien- Len poso la vista en los demás intengrantes, todos veian sorprendidos como Miku y Len hablaban.

- Hey Len... luces muy feliz ¿pasó algo bueno?- pregunto Luka, Len sólo la miro unos instantes intentando buscar una perfecta excusa, no quería decir que Rin estuvo allí, no podria decirlo porque su sexto sentido que sólo se activa cuando Rin está en problemas decía que no debia decirlo - Estoy contento porque por fin se acabo la gira, de verdad estaba muy estresado y haberla acabado me trajo algo de paz... supongo- dijo él mientras volteaba su mirada hacia donde otra pareja hablaba distraidamente.

- Ya veo, ¿qué te parece si salimos algún lugar para celebrar?- pregunto Miku al chico, Len sólo la miro aún más confundido.

-¿Celebrar?- pregunto él con esa palabra.

- ¡Si!, que por fin terminamos este trabajo y que tendremos tiempo libre, además necesitas distraerte un poco más- dijo la aguamarina, Len sólo suspiro.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- pregunto él mirandola fijamente.

- Ehm.. al parque de diversiones o a ver una pelicula- dijo ella con emoción ¡¿significaba eso que habia aceptado?!.

- ¿Quieres ir Luka?- pregunto Len sonriendo pero la chica nego con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, ya quede con alguien más para salir- dijo ella girando su cabeza a otra dirección y Len casi pudo notar un leve sonrojo de parte de la pelirosada.

- Kaito, Meiko ¿Quieren ir a pasear con nosotros?- pregunto Len a la pareja que se encontraba hablando en uno de los sofas.

- Lo siento Len, Meiko y yo vamos a celebrar a nuestra manera, si sabes a lo que me refiero- Kaito le guiño el ojo a Len, este en esos instantes se le paso muchas cosas indecorosas por la cabeza pero sólo suspiro intentando quitarse esas ideas, de nuevo miro a Miku que tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su cara, algo le decía a Len que si se le ocurria invitar a otra persona ella se desilusionaria.

- De acuerdo, vayamos al cine- Len podia jurar que Miku destellaba en esos momentos, es como si algo dentro de ella hubiera ganado algo.

- ¡Genial!, vayamos el viernes- Miku se giro sobre si misma, sonreia sin parar ya estaba pensando en la gran cita que tendrian.

Len sólo sonrió, aunque no le agradaba la idea salir con Miku, distraerse le haria bien, ya que Rin no estaba allí se la pasaba encerrado en el cuarto o pensando en ella, ya que sabía que Rin estaba bien ahora estaba menos preocupado, aunque habían muchas preguntas en su cabeza él por ahora sólo gozaba del recuerdo de su pequeño re-encuentro y anhelaba por el proximo.

* * *

Rin se desperto, no en la habitación en la que en las ultimas tres semanas se había despertado, el edificio era de varios pisos, era una casa demasiado grande para que vivieran cuatro personas pero eso ahora no le preocupaba, cuando bajo varios pisos noto que olia delicioso, al llegar al comedor encontro a Rei, Rui y Teto comiendo tranquilamente, Rin supo que Teto debíó de haber llegado muy tarde porque Rei y Rui se la pasaron juntos gran parte de la noche.

- Buenos dias- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Buenos dias Rin- dijo con Teto con una sonrisa también- te ves muy feliz ¿paso algo bueno?- pregunto ella, Rei quien se encontraba detras de la peliroja puso su dedo en la boca en señal de que no le dijera, Rin entendió perfectamente la señal.

- Lo que pasa es que mi herida por fin se ha curado, así que podre hacer clase de gimnasia hoy, me gusta mucho hacer deporte- dijo ella mintiendo, Teto sólo el sonrió.

-Bien por ti Rin- dijo ella mientras se metía a la boca un pan y comenzaba a masticarlo.

Rin se sento a desayunar con ellos, cuando Teto termino se despidió de ellos y fue a su trabajo, los tres chicos pasaron el sábado y domingo conversando y pasando el tiempo entre ellos, Rin se sentía extrañamente más cercana a ellos, ellos le contaron toda su historia y aunque se sentía identificada en muchos aspectos noto muchas diferencias entre la relación de Rei y Rui ya que ellos dos eran mucho más alejados de la gente que Len y ella, sin mencionar lo terriblemente posesivos que eran ambos.

Y de nuevo llego Lunes, Rin, Rei y Rui caminaban juntos hacia el instituto pacificamente, todo lucia normal, Rin entro a su salón y se sento en su silla de costumbre, sus amigas la saludaron con bastantes animos y empezaron a hablar de lo que había pasado el viernes. Rin sólo reia y cambiada de tema cada vez que le insinuaban cuando se fue con Mikuo, la profesora entro al salón y seguida de ella llego un chico rubio con ojos ambar, extrañamente tenía un parche en el ojo y varios vendajes.

- Buenos dias chicos, como pueden ver hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, él es Oliver viene de estados unidos- dijo la profesora mientras el chico sólo observaba a todos con mala cara.

- Vaya... los nuevos estudiantes ahora son rubios y vienen lastimados - comento Ia mientras todos volteaban a verla riendo.

- Sólo es una coincidencia, ahora Oliver, presentate con tus compañeros- dijo Mew mientras revisaba las carpetas.

- Mi nombre es Oliver, realmente no me interesa hacer amigos, sólo vine aqui porque en estados unidos me meti en demasiados problemas y mis padres me mandaron aqui, así que no se me acerquen- todos se quedaron con los ojos abierto excepto Rin, ella sólo rodo los ojos desinteresadamente, lo que menos quería en la vida era estar en el mismo espacio que un delicuente americano, ya bastante pensaban que ella era una delicuente por ser rubia y de ojos azules.

- Como quieras- dijo Mew mientras se sentaba en su escritorio- sientate atras de Kasane- dijo ella mientras Oliver miraba desinteresadamente a su alrededor, Rin sólo alzo su mano para que él la notara, él sólo la miro confundido, Rin no quito su expresión mientras él la observaba.

- Hola- y allí iba Ia en su plan de hacer amigos- esa fue una presentación muy ruda pero a mi me agrada la gente ruda, yo también soy ruda a veces- sonrió ella mientras Oliver la miraba desinteresadamente.

- No era por hacerme el rudo, realmente no pienso hacer amigos, sólo quiero volver a Estados unidos y mientras menos me meta con los japoneses mucho mejor para mi, está cultura me enferma- Ia sólo siguió sonriendo, Oliver sólo la miro con cara de fastidió.

- Ia-chan, si él no quiere hablar contigo no deberias insistir- comento Yukari mientras Ia sólo sonreia.

- Pero es muy solitario no tener amigos- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- ¡al menos dame una oportunidad!- dijo la pelirosada palido mientras él sólo volteó su cara hacia un lado.

- No quiero- dijo mientras ponia su mano sobre su cachete y el codo en la silla.

- ¡Te vas a divertir!- dijo Ia pero sólo fue ignorada- por favor...- suplico- ¡Rin!, ¡dile algo!- dijo Ia cambiando de estrategia.

- No sé que pueda decirle, no creo que seamos el tipo de chicas para un niño rebelde como él- dijo Rin mientras miraba a Ia y está ponia cara de suplica.

- Pero Rin... - Ia seguia suplicando, Rin sólo volteó a observar al chico que apenas y se inmuto con la vista de la rubia sobre él.

- ehm... hagamos una apuesta- dijo Rin mientras él volteó la mirada de su ojo libre hacia ella.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?- pregunto él con algo de interes.

- la proxima clase toca Gimnasia y seguro podremos jugar algo, tengamos una competición allí, si yo gano tendras que ser amigo de nosotras, si tú ganas no te molestaremos más en lo que te vas- dijo ella mientras Oliver sólo sonrió un poco.

- Esa apuesta es aburrida, mejor... Si yo gano tendras que ser mi novia y obedeceras todo lo que yo diga - Rin sintió un escalofrio recorrer por su espalda.

- Pero... pero...- rechisto ella mientras todos en el salón se quedaban mirando.

- ¿Acaso no quieres complacer a tu amiga?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa picara, Rin volteó a ver a Ia, que tenía sus ojitos iluminados con su pulgar arriba diciendole "tú puedes Rin", Rin sólo rodo los ojos y suspiro.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto de nuevo Oliver mientras Rin sólo volvía suspirar.

- Está bien, ni que fuera a perder- dijo ella sonriendo, Oliver sólo se bufó de ella.

- Ni creas que porque estoy herido vas a jugar mejor que yo- contesto el chico mientras Rin sólo rio por lo bajo.

- apuesto que aunque estuvieras sano yo jugaria mejor que tú- le devolvió la respuesta ella.

- Rin, Oliver, si ya dejaron de coquetear pueden poner atención a clases- Mew interrumpió el momento, Rin sólo se volteó avergonzada ¡ella no estaba coqueteando con él!, él es el que estaba fastidiando, Rin miro por ultima vez a Ia, y está le había escrito en un papelito "Eres mi héroe", Rin sólo rio bajo, ni que fuera una gran hazaña enfrentarse a un chico en un deporte.

Mew dio sus clases sin mucha intervención de los chicos, y después de comer con sus amigas llego la clase de gimnasia, el profesor de gimnasia dio algunos ejercicios y luego una hora libre en la que todos empezaron a jugar algun deporte que les gustara.

- ¿Estás emocionada Rin?- pregunto Seeu quien tomaba un balon de baloncesto.

- Un poco, ¡Al fin puedo hacer gimnasia y jugar!- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Si, pero... ¿no te da miedo enfrentarte con Oliver?- pregunto Seeu y Rin la miro sonriendo.

- ¡Claro que no!, él no ganará, si él ganará me tocaria ser su novia y yo no quiero eso- dijo Rin, Seeu sólo la miró con preocupación.

- ¡Pero!, no sabes que tan bueno sea, ¿y si te gana?- pregunto ella mientras Rin sólo sonreia.

-Entonces sólo tendre que salir con él hasta que se canse, no seré una linda novia ¿sabes?- dijo Rin picandole su ojo a Seeu.

- Yo creo que serías una linda novia, hasta yo me haría novia tuya- sonrió Seeu, Rin se puso roja por la idea de ser novia, por alguna razón se imagino a ella con un vestido de novia y Seuu esperandola en el altar.

-je.. - dijo Rin incomoda, Seuu miro apenada hacia otro lado.

- Esfuerzate Rin, no quiero que Oliver se robe a mi novia- sonrió ella de nuevo, Rin sólo asintió aún incomoda pero por lo ultimo supuso que era una simple broma.

Rin entro a la cancha donde la esperaba el chico, estaba cruzado de brazos esperandola, Rin suspiro pero luego le sonrió.

-¿estás listo?- pregunto ella mientras él sólo asentia.

- El que anote tres canastas gana- dijo él sonriendo.

- ¡Tú puedes Rin!- grito Ia desde un lado, Seuu se acerco con el balon de baloncesto mientras ambos se miraban confrontandose, Seuu tiro el balon y ambos saltaron para alcanzarlo.

Oliver fue el primero por ser un poco más alto y paso a Rin, está corrió para bloquearlo pero no pudo alcanzarlo y este tiro a la cesta pero no logro encestar, Rin aprovecho y tomo el balon y paso agilmente al chico, pero él no le dejo las cosas tan fácil y en un abrir y de cerrar de ojos logro quitarle el balon, Rin intentaba conseguir el balon pero el muchacho seguia siendo más habil que ella "demonios... es demasiado bueno jugando esto" penso la chica mientras Oliver volvia a lanzarlo pero no tenia exito de nuevo.

- Parece que no puedes percibir la profundida- dijo Rin mientras ella sonreia de lado, eso era una ventaja.

- Lo sé, pero creeme que sólo eran tiros de ensayo- dijo Oliver mientras también sonreia, Rin tomo el Balon de nuevo y empezo a driblarlo en el suelo.

Rin corrió a toda velocida y en un giro inesperado logro traspasar a Oliver y tiro con fuerza y el balon entro en el aro.

- ¡Bien hecho Rin-chan!- grito Ia mientra aplaudia, varias personas se habian acercado a ver el juego de ellos dos.

- ¿Quién es el chico que está jugando con Rin?- llego Dell de improvisto mientras Yukari y Seuu quienes se encontraban también el partido voltearon a verlo.

- Es un compañero nuevo, apostaron en el juego y si gana él Rin tendra que ser su novia- comento Yukari mientras Dell fruncia el seño.

- ¿Acaso está loca?- dijo Dell mientras Yukari suspiro.

- Si lo detallas bien, Oliver no puede percibir la profundida ya que sólo está utilizando un ojo, además Rin va ganando- volvió a contestar ella mientras Dell detallaba.

- Más le vale que gane- dijo de nuevo mientras sólo miraba molesto el partido.

Oliver tomo el balon y empezo a driblarlo en el suelo, mientras se movia, Rin lo bloqueaba con todas las fuerzas, no podia negar que Rin si sabía jugar pero él venia de un pais donde jugar este deporte era más importante que estudiar, por lo que en una jugarreta logro pasar el balon al lado de ella y atajarlo pasandola por el otro lado, está vez calculo mejor y lanzo el balon encestandolo por primera vez.

- Tú no lo haces nada mal- dijo Rin sonriendo.

- Espero que sigas sonriendo cuando gane este juego- dijo el guiñandole su ojo no cubierto, Rin sólo sonrió aún más.

- No creas que vas a ganar- contesto ella mientras iba por el balon y volvia a driblarlo en el suelo y caminaba lentamente.

Rin tomo la ventaja y mientras Oliver la bloqueaba ella intento usar la misma estrategia que él uso pero al ver lo que pensaba hacer oliver tomo el balon y lo tiro encestandolo de nuevo.

- Sólo otro más- Rin se maldijo mentalmente por ese error.

Rin de nuevo tomo el balon, ahora estaba en desventaja y no podia darse el lujo de cometer errores, por lo que penso en otra estrategia, mientras se alejaba poco a poco tomando distancia, Oliver lo noto por lo cual se quedo quieto esperando que hiciera un movimiento, Rin tomo aire y empezo a correr en su dirección, y en un agil movimiento logro pasar el balon entre las piernas de él y correr de nuevo para tomarlo con sus manos y anotar en la canasta.

- Ese no estuvo mal- comento el muchacho mientras Rin sonreia.

- La idea era pegarte allí abajo- Oliver sólo sonrió aún más, había conocido a una chica muy interesante.

- El proximo movimiento decidira al ganador- comento él mientras Rin sólo esperaba.

Ahora era el turno de Oliver, Él simplemente saco el balon y lo lanzo desde la distancia que más pudo y llego a la cesta, Rin en ese momento puso cara de espanto todos observaban como el balon daba vueltas por la cesta pero se salió, Rin reacciono inmediatamente y lo tomo en el aire y lo volvió a tirar logrando que esta vez si se metiera por ese aro.

- Maldición- exclamo Oliver mientras Rin sólo respiraba exahusta, ese ultimo tiro le había sorprendido mucho.

- ¡Yo sabía que podias Rin-chan!- se acerco Ia abrazandola por la espalda.

- gracias Ia...- dijo ella mientras Oliver sólo la miraba con fastidio.

- Ahora debes cumplir tu promesa- dijo Ia sonriendo.

- Soy un hombre de palabra- dijo el chico sonriendo, Ia sólo se acerco y le dio la mano.

- Espero seamos buenos amigos Oliver-kun- Oliver sólo se quedo mirandole.

- Quitale el Kun, enrealidad eso suena ridiculo- Oliver tomo la mano de mala gana, pero Ia sólo sonrió.

- Espera ¿si querias ser amigo de este porque tuvo que jugar Rin por ti?- pregunto de mala gana Dell acercandose a los tres chicos.

- Porque Rin crea milagros- dijo Ia sonriendo, Rin sólo suspiro, Dell tenia Razón.

- Eres una egoista Ia, y mira a que tipos más raros estás juntando- el peliblanco volvió a decir mientras Oliver sólo lo miraba feo.

- ¿A quién haz llamado raro?- pregunto él con enojo en su voz, Dell sólo lo miro feo.

- A ti, ¿o acaso ves a otro raro por aca? - dijo Dell también con enojo.

- Te enseñaré a no llamarme raro- Oliver empezo a acercarse con bastante rabia y Dell también.

- Hey, Hey, Hey- dijo Rin interponiendose- ahora ustedes son amigos así que si pelean enfrente de mi tendre que darle una paliza a ambos- contesto ella enojada, ambos muchachos solo miraron hacia otra parte.

- Das miedo Rin- dijo Ia riendose- pero si se pelean les aseguro que el castigo por parte mia no será lindo- dijo ella también mientras Seuu, Yukari y Dell ponian cara de miedo.

- De acuerdo- dijo Dell mientras comenzaba a irse- pero Rin... ten cuidado con ese muchacho- Dell sólo suspiro antes de irse a su salón de clases.

-Bien, ahora ¿qué deberiamos hacer ya que somos mejores amigos?- comento Ia mientras Rin sólo suspiro está seria una larga semana.

* * *

Len se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras terminaba de escribir la melodia de su cabeza, eso era lo que le gustaba hacer en su rato libre, ahora se encontraba simplemente descansando en su cama, después de volver de su concierto y de ser felicitados a su Master cada uno habia decido dormir por los tres dias siguientes, por lo cual el decidió hacer con gusto, ahora no estaba tan preocupado y podia respirar en paz, sentía que flotaba y todo era color de rosas.

- Hola Len- La paz de Len había terminado-

- Hola Miku- dijo él mientras volteaba a mirar a la chica quien ahora tenia su cabello desatado y le daba un toque sexy que Len no se esperaba ver, por lo cual se quedo unos segundos observandole.

- ¿Te acuerdas que dijiste que ibamos a ir al cine?- Len sólo asintió, Miku se habia dado cuenta que le estaba mirando detenidamente por lo cual sonrió- ¿qué te parece si vamos el sábado?, ya sabes, ahora estamos ocupados recuperandonos del concierto y él sábado lo tenemos libre- sonrió ella, Len sólo suspiro, casi se le olvida que había quedado de ver una pelicula con Miku.

- Si, el sábado me parece perfecto- comento él mientras Miku dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿ Y ahora que haces?- pregunto la chica acercandose a la cama con él.

- Sólo componia, estaba de buen animo- dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia.

-Desde que termino el concierto haz estado de buen animo ¿porqué?- pregunto ella curiosa, Len sólo la miro dudando en decirle, ¿podría decirle?.

- No es por nada en especial, es sólo que estaba muy estresado porque no sabía donde estaba Rin y el concierto no me dejaba pensar con claridad- dijo él, sospechaba que en su cuarto seguramente había microfonos y camaras como en su camerino.

- Está bien... - dijo la aguamarina pero sin creerlo del todo.

- Luego podemos concretar a que hora iremos a ver la peli, es que si no compongo esto se me perdera la idea ¿puedes dejarme sólo un momento por favor?- pregunto el chico con amabilidad a lo que Miku asintió.

- Siento haberte interrumpido- Miku sonrió y salió de la habitación, Len sólo sonrió de nuevo tarareando su canción.

* * *

- Estoy harta de él- dijo Rin mientras frotaba sus cien.

-¿porqué?- pregunto Seeu al ver el estado de irritabilidad de Rin.

- Es que no ha dejado de seguirme en está semana, se me confeso pero no puedo ir a la tienda sin dejar de verlo ¿acaso deberia llamar a la policia?- pregunto más para ella misma que para los demás- Está mañana dejo unas flores, en el descanso me trajo chocolates y encima no puedo hablar con él porque sale corriendo- Rin pusos sus brazos en la mesa y se recosto.

- ¿De quién hablamos?- pregunto Oliver mientras tomaba un refresco.

- De un chico de un curso menor, se llama Lui y se enamoró de Rin, e increblemente no deja de acosarla- dijo Yukari mientras Rin suspiraba otra vez.

- A mi me parece tierno, él sólo quiere enamorarte Rin-chan- dijo Ia mientras le daba una mordida a su sandwich de atún.

- ¿Tanto te molesta?- pregunto Oliver mientras Rin asentía.

- No me gusta la sensación de estar observada- "deberia estar acostumbrada" penso Rin, pero normalmente cuando los paparazis se acercaban a ella el Master los contenia o Len se irritaba con ellos y los botaba del lugar donde estuviera.

- ¿Qué me das si me deshago de él?- pregunto sonriendo el chico, a Rin le recorrio un escalofrio por la espina dorsal.

- ¡Ni te atrevas!, él es un niño muy dulce, no vayas a hacerle algo malo- dijo ella con miedo de que Oliver le hiciera algo, después de todo... el chico además de tener apariencia de delicuente ¡era un delicuente!, Rin ya no podia contar las veces que se peleo con chicos en el instituto.

- Si que eres aburrida- dijo él haciendo un puchero- sólo queria ayudar a mi "amiga", pero lastimosamente no les gusta mis métodos- dijo riendo de lado, Ia sólo sonreia mientras Rin sentía que su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse.

- Oliver-kun- llamo Rin usando el Kun que él tanto odiaba- ¿porqué diablos tú método es golpear todo lo que se mueva?-dijo ella mientras jalaba un cachete del chico.

- auch...- dijo él mientras quitaba la mano de la chica delicadamente- de acuerdo... ¿qué te parece si me deshago de él sin que mis manos lo toquen?- pregunto él, mientras Rin lo veia sería.

- ¿Lo prometes?- pregunto Rin mientras él asentía.

- Por supuesto- dijo Oliver sonriendo- pero tendras que que aceptar una condición- comento mientras Rin suspiraba.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, está bien con tal que no sea la misma de la apuesta- dijo ella mirando hacia otra dirección.

Oliver se levanto de la mesa en la cual estaba comiendo y se desapareció por quince minutos, luego volvió con el chico que acosaba a Rin delante de él, Rin sólo lo miraba curiosa al ver como Lui lucia enojado pero Oliver lucia tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- vamos mocoso...- susurro Oliver mientras Lui sólo tragaba en seco.

- Rin-sempai... siento haberme pasado de la raya y haberte molestado- dijo el chico apenado mientras Rin sólo sentía lastima por él.

- Por favor no lo hagas más- dijo ella, aunque sintiera lastima sentia alivio al saber que habia entendido su molestia.

- De acuerdo- Lui la miro tristemente y luego se fue.

- wow... eso fue fácil- hizo notar Ia mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-Demasiado fácil- replico Rin mientras miraba a Oliver quien se acercaba lentamente.

- ¿Satisfecha?- pregunto él mientra Rin asentía.

- ¿Y qué quieres por haberme hecho ese favor?- pregunto ella con una ceja levantanda.

- veras..- sonrió ampliamente el chico mientras Rin temía lo peor.

* * *

Rin caminaba por una calle de la ciudad, ¿Cómo había caido en esa estupida trampa, llevaba unos tacones bajos negros y una falda negra con una camisa roja, se lamento, no sabía que era peor, que Lui la mirará todo el dia o haber aceptado la condición de Oliver, suspiro mientras seguia caminando, lo hacia lentamente aunque sabía que iba tarde, cuando por fin se asomo por el cine vio que el chico la estaba esperando.

- ¡Oh!, disculpa ¿te hice esperar?- pregunto ella mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

- No mucho querida... no más dos horas- dijo él sonriendo con dificultad.

- Lo siento... es que me pierdo muy fácil en la ciudad- dijo Rin mientras hacia voz inocente.

- Yo también, mira... tenemos mucho en común- contesto él mientras tomaba la mano de la chica con algo de fuerza sin lastimarla- toma mi mano para que no te vuelvas a perder, apenas y llegamos a tiempo para ver la función de las dos- dijo él mientras hacia caminar a Rin un poco más rapido.

- ¿Qué pelicula vamos a ver?- pregunto ella mientras Oliver sólo ponia cara seria.

- Una que le gusta a las chicas- contesto mientras se adentraban a una sala llena de personas, la mayoria mujeres, Rin sintió asco de la atmosfera.

- No me digas que...- Rin casi da un grito ahogado al ver que pelicula era.

- ¿Crepusculo? - Dijo Len con cara de Poker face, claro que sabía cual era, una pelicula altamente criticada pero él había dejado que Miku escogiera la pelicula.

-¡Si!, dicen que es la pelicula perfecta para ver con...- Miku penso en decir lo siguiente, casi se le soltaba la palabra Novio- me la recomendaron mucho y yo queria verla contigo- dijo sonrojada mientras llevaba de la mano a Len.

- De... de acuerdo- acepto Len su destino mientras se dejaba arrastrar, andaba con una peluca pelinegra por lo cual era dificil reconocerle, Miku se puso una color castaño por lo cual también era dificil de reconocer, Len podia sorprenderse de como la gente practicamente no les ponia atención.

- Apurate Len, la pelicula empieza a las dos- dijo Miku corriendo a más no poder, Len sólo se dejaba arrastrar Miku parecia muy emocionada por la idea de ver una simple pelicula- ¡ah!- se detuvo Miku al entrar a la sala y verla completamente llena y al notar que habia empezado a proyectarse- no hay asientos - dijo ella triste, era de suponerse ya que ambos llegaron tarde.

- No te preocupes Miku, allí hay dos- señalo Len un lugar en medio de la sala, Miku rapidamente bajo las escaleras, afortunadamente quedaban al lado de las escaleras, Miku llego y se sento en el asiento que daba en las escaleras y Len a su lado.

-que mal que llegamos tarde- dijo Miku en un susurro para que sólo Len pudiera escuchar.

- Si claro- decia él pensando que así verian menos minutos de esa tortura.

- Hey ¿quieres palomitas?- Len sólo por instito volteo a observar a la persona que se hallaba a su lado, pero está tenia la cabeza baja, Len noto que tenia el cabello rubio hasta la espalda, bastante largo, esto le llamo un poco la atención.

- No...- susurro ella mientras su acompañante sólo suspiraba.

- Lo divertido de venir al cine es comer, porque las peliculas para mujeres son normalmente un asco- Len sólo arqueo una ceja ¿qué clase de novio tenia exactamente esa chica?, ninguna sutileza salia de su boca.

- Pero... yo no escogi la pelicula ¡ Y ya me estoy durmiendo!- alzo la voz la chica mientras levantaba su cara, Len sólo se quedo observandola sorprendido.

- shhhhhhhh- se oyo por toda la sala para callar a la chica que había interrumpido, Rin sólo volteó su cara enojada encontrandose con la mirada de la persona de al lado mirandola incredulo.

Ambos se quedaron mirandose al uno al otro, Rin se hacia mil preguntas al igual que Len, pero Len reacciono primero que Rin y su vista paso a la del chico de al lado, luego a ella mirandola molesto, reprochandole el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con otro chico que no fuera él.

Rin al ver esa mirada sólo se sintió culpable, pero no era exactamente lo que Len debia estar imaginandose, luego noto que Len no venía sólo, había una chica al lado de él, Rin casi no pudo reconocerla le tomo algo de tiempo pero al ver sus ojos aguamarina supo que era Miku, y ahora la de la mirada acusadora era ella.

Len sólo suspiro, ahora ella lo miraba enojada, ¡pero si ella esaba saliendo con otro chico!, y uno que él no conocia.

- Voy a comprar palomitas- dijo fuertemente para que Miku pudiera escucharle.

- No te demores- dijo ella mientras Len se levantaba del asiento.

- Voy al baño- dijo Rin en forma de susurro a Oliver.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto él mientras Rin sólo lo miraba asesinamente- de acuerdo, te espero aqui- contesto al ver su mirada, casi podia jurar que si Rin tenia un cuchillo el ya estaría muerto.

Rin paso al lado de la pelicastaña falsa, ella ni se inmuto por su movimiento, estaba entretenida viendo la pelicula, subió rapidamente las escaleras y paso por la puerta de la sala donde una mano la tomo y la encerro en el baño junto con él.

- Tienes tres minutos- dijo Len mirandola seriamente, Rin simplemente suspiro.

- Dejame en paz - susurro ella molesta- ¿porqué estás aqui con Miku?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, Len sólo suspiro.

- ¿ Y tú qué? ¿quién demonios es ese chico? - pregunto él aún más molesto.

- Nadie que te interese, es problema mio- dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz, ambos estaban furiosos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a responderme así?- pregunto él aún más molesto por la actitud de Rin.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a salir con Miku?- dijo inmediatamente ella más molesta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, ella es mi amiga- dijo Len como si fuera lo más logico del mundo.

- Oh, ¡por favor!, ese cuento no se lo cree nadie, especialmente con las ganas que te tiene Miku- dijo Rin mientras Len no cambiaba su semblante.

- No sé de que hablas- contesto él sin apartar su mirada.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?, es obvio que Miku babea por ti, ¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta?, ¡es obvio que estan en una cita!- Len sólo la miro sorprendido un momento.

- ¡No!, Sólo vinimos aqui porque queriamos hacer algo diferente, además invite a los demás y no quisieron, así que sería muy feo rechazar la oferta de ella- dijo Len mientras se defendia.

- Eres un idiota, es obvio que no iban a aceptar, todos saben que le gustas a Miku- dijo ella con rabia y dolor en el pecho- Seguramente se te va a confesar y para no romperle el corazón como con su invitación ¡la aceptaras!,¡ y seran novios!, y te enamoraras de ella, ¡ y todo lo que me dijiste la otra semana sólo seran palabras vacias!- dijo Rin mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, sus celos nublaban su vista, Len sólo respiro profundamente.

- Escucha Rin... no es así, sólo vinimos en plan de amigos, no te imagines cosas- intento tranquilizarla pero Rin ya se encontraba llorando y eso le hacia sentir culpable- no llores, por favor- le rogo, Rin sólo llevo su mano para limpiar las lagrimas traviesas que se le habian rodado por sus mejillas- Si ella se me confiesa yo la rechazaré obviamente, porque yo sólo te amo a ti- susurro Len limpiando una lagrima que no había alcanzando la muñeca de la chica.

- Pero... ella es más bonita que yo... ¿porqué me escogerias a mi por encima de ella?- pregunto Rin mientras Len sólo suspiraba cansado.

-¿ Porqué la escogeria a ella por encima de ti?, puede que ella sea bonita pero tú eres hermosa, puede que ella cante bien pero tu voz es más angelical, y aunque ella sea buena en unas cosas te puedo decir que tu también lo eres en otras, a mi me gusta como eres Rin, no te cambiaria nada, incluso en está escena de celos me pareces la cosa más adorable del mundo, ¿porqué te cambiaria por ella?, ¿porqué dudas de mi?- pregunto Len mientras Rin no podia evitar seguir llorando- Ven aqui- Len rodeo su cuerpo para abrazarla, Rin se sentía calida en ese momento, no lloraba de rabia, sólo lloraba de felicidad.

- Lo siento- susurro ella, Len sólo sonrió ¿Acaso habia algo más tierno que su hermana?, él ya había dicho que no.

- Pero... aún no me dices quien es ese chico - susurro Len, ella sólo volvió a suspirar.

- Es un amigo que me arrastro con trucos a una cita... pero yo no le quiero, apenas lo conosco desde el lunes- Rin miro a los ojos de Len, este solo la miraba con ternura, al parecer su pequeña discusión había terminado por lo que Rin volvió a sonreir.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Len cuando noto que Rin sonreia, ella ya se había calmado y él también.

- No sé... la pelicula es aburrida pero no quiero dejar a Oliver plantando- dijo ella mientras Len suspiraba también.

- Si... además Miku también está allá, no quiero volver pero sería muy mal educado escaparnos- Rin lo miro curiosa.

-¿ Dónde quieres ir?- pregunto inocentemente ella mientras Len volvia a sonreir.

- A cualquier lugar en donde pueda estar sólo contigo, y te pueda besar hasta que mis labios se sequen, preferiblemente que estes atrapada entre una cama y yo - Len subió sus manos hasta la sonrojada cara de Rin, ella queria apartar su vista pero no podia, el calor de su rostro iba aumentando mientras ella imaginaba la escena- suena divertido ¿ no es así?- pegunto de cerca el chico mientras Rin cerraba sus ojos, Rin podia sentir el aliento de Len en su cara mientras este se acercaba a darle un roce en sus labios.

- Si...- exclamo en un suspiro ahogado ella, Len sonreia victorioso y se separo lentamente de ella, Rin abrió sus ojos lentamente, estos reflejaban deseo de probar más de la boca de su amado- Len...- susurro ella, Len sólo la observaba calmado, Rin podia jurar que se reia por dentro de ella.

- Vamos... ya nos tomamos mucho tiempo- dijo él mientras salía del baño.

- Espera Len...- lo detuvo Rin mientras Len volteaba a mirarla con una sonrisa.

- ¿porqué no nos vemos después?- pregunto él mientras Rin se sorprendia- Hay un parque cerca de aqui, vayamos cuando se acabe la pelicula, así no quedaremos mal ¿cierto?- pregunto Len mientras Rin sonreia.

- De acuerdo- Rin salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala de la pelicula.

Len por su parte empezó a hacer la fila para comprar algunos dulces, después de todo Miku se debio haber preguntando porque se demoraba tanto, al pasar por el lugar que debia, se sento, Miku enrealidad ni se había inmutado, seguia en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando él partió, Len suspiro, volteo a mirar a Rin, estaba junto con ese chico, él ya estaba dormido y Rin tenia una cara de asco, está pelicula no era de su gusto, Len pensó en lo tonto que era ese chico, debió haber dejado que Rin escogiera la pelicula, aunque... si eso hubiera sido así no se hubieran podido encontrar.

Len bajo su mirada un poco, sentía que en cualquier momento podria quedarse dormido, Miku no quitaba la vista de la pelicula, ¿qué le veia de interesante?, Len paso sus ojos por la pantalla y vio a un chico sin camisa... eso debía ser lo interesante, poso su mano en el brazo de la silla, su mano rozo con la mano de su gemela, está al sentir el tacto volteo a mirarlo, y él a ella, Len sonrió y tomo la mano de ella entre las suya, la calidez que transmitia era tan dulce , ambos no paraban de mirarse, Rin se sentía tan agusto, tomarse de las manos era algo que hacian con mucha regularidad pero que por estar separados no podian hacer ahora.

-Ah- dijo Miku mientras Len volteó nerviosamente hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasa- pregunto él mientras Miku volteaba a mirarlo.

- Parece que estás aburrido- dijo ella mientras Len se quedo inmovil ¿qué deberia decir en este caso?.

- No te preocupes, yo aguantaré hasta que acabe la pelicula, te ves realmente emocionada de poder verla- dijo Len disimulando su sonrisa, Rin aparto su mano, Len sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón, ¿porqué la retiro?, estaba tan comodo con el contacto fisico.

- Len... ¿Qué te parece si después de la pelicula vamos a comer algo?- pregunto Miku con una radiante sonrisa, Len se veia en un aprieto, debia buscar una excusa ya para rechazarla sutilmente.

- Lo siento Miku... tengo otro plan- dijo él rapidamente, ella simplemente abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto ella mientras Len se maldecia por dentro.

- Yo... iba a ir al psicologo- dijo Len mientras Miku no salia de su impresión.

- ¿Eh? ¿Porqué?- pregunto de nuevo ella, Rin sólo escuchaba atentamente lo que decian ambos.

- Como sabras, he estado muy deprimido, así que pense en buscar ayuda de un experto para superar mi dolor de haberme separado de ella- Len utilizo esa frase como doble sentido, sabía que Rin le escuchaba y eso la hizo sentir culpable.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto ella mientras Len la maldecia por dentro.

- No... no quiero aburrirte- menciono empezando a hartarse, ser amable era una desventaja pero tampoco queria hacer enojar a la aguamarina.

- No me aburres Len, yo quiero acompañarte ¿porqué no me dejas?- pregunto ella otra vez, la paciencia de Rin estaba en el limite.

- No es necesario, sabes... es algo muy personal, preferiria ir sólo- dijo Len agachando su mirada y fingiendo estar triste- no quiero que me veas en una etapa tan poco cool cuando salga de allí- el corazón de Miku se accelero, ya no importaba los chicos de la pelicula, ¡Len era tan lindo con esa faceta!.

- De acuerdo Len, si eso es lo que quieres entonces sólo veremos la pelicula- Miku sonrió y volvió a posar su vista en la pelicula, Len sólo la observo detenidamente, no parecia enojada, antes al contrario, demasiado feliz para su gusto, luego miro a Rin sigilosamente, su acompañante seguia durmiendo y está por el contrario no lucia del todo feliz, lucia más que todo triste.

Cuando las luces de la sala se prendieron iluminando todos sus rincones, Rin bajo la cabeza simulando estar dormida, Len se levanto rapidamente y tomo de la mano a Miku llevandosela lo más rapido posible, Oliver se desperto por la conmoción de la gente levantandose.

- Y... ¿te gusto la pelicula?- pregunto el rubio mientras Rin suspiraba.

- Deberias practicar más como conquistar una chica, la proxima vez que quieras ver una peli con alguien pidele su opinión- Oliver sólo la miro confundido y luego la tomo por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

- Si, fue una idea estupida ¿Qué te parece si te recompenso?, vayamos a jugar algo -dijo él, Rin inmeadiatamente se solto de su agarre.

- Yo sólo acepte ver una pelicula, fue tú única oportunidad y haz perdido- Rin sonrió- nos vemos el lunes- Rin salió corriendo de la sala deprisa, se escondió detras de una columna mientras veia como Miku se despedia de Len y este empezaba a caminar ligeramente, como si tuviera prisa.

- No fue una tan mal primera cita- dijo Miku mientras veia por donde se habia ido Len minutos atras, Rin la veia con lastima y en un descuido paso por el lado de ella sin que se diera de cuenta.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, Rin llego al parque en un par de minutos y observo a su alrededor, era un parque grande, noto de inmediato la gran fuente que tenia en medio y camino hacia ella, vio la figura de su hermano esperandola con una gran sonrisa.

- !Len!- dijo ella y corrió de inmediato a su encuentro él cual gustoso la recibio entre sus brazos.

- Te extrañe- Len susurro mientras Rin sonreia.

- ¿De verdad estás tan deprimido?- pregunto ella mientras Len asentía.

- Claro que si, yo sin ti no soy nada ¿acaso no lo sabes?- Len sonrió y Rin sonrió aún más.

- No digas esas cosas, luego no podre irme - Len borro su sonrisa en ese momento.

- ah... ¿hasta cuando estaras separada de mi?- pregunto él mientras Rin lo miraba curiosa.

- No lo sé exactamente, pero como sabras no puedo volver tan fácil, renuncie y no tengo a donde ir, además no quiero volver a Vocaloid- Rin suspiro, Len veia que la platica que se venia era bastante larga así que alzo en brazos a su princesa y la llevo a una banca y la acomodo entre sus piernas.

- Continua- pidió él mientras Rin se apenaba por la posición, intento alejarse pero Len la tenía sujeta de la cintura- no te vas a soltar- Rin hizo un puchero, así que decidió rendirse y continuar.

- Es sólo que ya no quiero seguir llevando mi vida como la llevaba cuando estaba en vocaloid, casi no tenía tiempo para mi ni para ti, siempre estabas fuera y yo también, sé que Kiyoteru-sensei se esforzaba por darnos una buena educación pero no era lo mismo que en el instituto, allí he conocido a muchas personas que son geniales e interesantes y me agradan bastante, me gustaria seguir mi vida allí pero me falta algo importante- Rin miro a Len mientras él sólo la observaba inquieto, quería escucharlo- te necesito Len, siempre te necesitaré- Len sonrió de oreja a oreja y sin poder evitarlo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también... encontraré un lugar donde podamos volver a vivir juntos, te lo prometo- Len volvió a darle un beso a Rin en su mejilla, Rin se sentía tan calida, ¿no era un momento perfecto?.

Así Rin y Len pasaron la tarde hablando en ese parque, hasta que anocheció y se despidieron con un gran beso que duro hasta que sus pulmones no aguantaron más, un tiempo de hermanos le hacia falta en la vida de ambos, aunque ahora eran más que hermanos.

* * *

Y este es mi regalo de San Valentine :3!, me zapearan por eso pero es que queria publicar algo antes de que se llegara san Valentineporque me gusta esta época xD, fue un capitulo más que nada de relleno y así habran varios u_u', aún sigo pensando que poner en el proximo capitulo porque no sé, no pasara nada importante pronto así que tendre que poner bastante relleno de otras cosas que quiero escribit, pondre una nota al empezar para que no se traumen ya que quiero escribir algo muy yuri, también se acerca el rechazo de Miku, ella no ha podido decir sus sentimientos hacia Len pero es demasiado obvio que va a ser rechazada ¿de qué manera será rechazada?, no se lo pierdan en los proximos capitulos u3u.

Gracias por los reviews, me agrada leerlos mucho xD, me alegra saber que hay gente leyendo mi fic y que le agrade, a mi me agrada la idea de este fic aunque aqui no he podido sacar mi lado pervertido, pero pronto se vendra 3.


	11. enfermo

Sintió ese suave aroma llegar a su nariz, extaciandose al intacto con esa deliciosa esencia, veia tiernamente a aquel lindo cuerpo desnudo al lado de él, parecía una mentira, una deliciosa mentira y por supuesto que lo era, porque Rin no está con él en esos momentos, Len se levanto de la cama, ¿acaso alguien podia sufrir el sindrome de abstinencia por una persona?, si no era así, Len lo acababa de inventar, ¿Cómo podía tener tales alucinaciones con su hermana gemela?.

Se miro en el espejo y vio el reflejo de la chica aún dormida "vete ya alucinación" penso mentalmente mientras revolvia sus cabellos, necesitaba un psiquiatra urgente o de verdad podría enloquecer; giro su cabeza de nuevo y por fin había desaparecido ese espejismo irrealista, en ese instante volvió a abrir los ojos encontrandose con el techo de su habitación.

- ¿Qué tan normal es soñar que tengo alucinaciones?- se pregunto el rubio mientras al igual que en su sueño se levantaba y miraba el espejo- de verdad... es bastante raro, pero al menos es en sueños y no en la vida real- Len suspiro, sólo un pensamiento podía correr en su mente del porque del sueño- quiero ver a Rin- dijo para si mismo, desde su ultimo encuentro habia pasado cerca de un mes y Rin no se había comunicado con él.

Len intentaba mantenerse calmado pero no estaba acostumbrado a la ausencia de la rubia, el no verla cada dia era doloroso, su corazón se sentía vació y el mundo no tenía color, extrañar era una palabra que se quedaba corta para describir lo que sentía, entro a su baño perezoso a darse una ducha, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de que al salir a buscarla la encontrara?, no muchas, pero en el cine se encontraron sin querer, tal vez podría encontrarla otra vez.

Al salir se vistió de ropa casual, ¿por qué seguía viviendo allí?, la razón de que viviera allí ya no estaba, Len meditaba sobre esa idea mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

-Buenos dias- saludo sin mucho animo mientras se sentaba al lado de Luka a desayunar.

- Buenos dias- respondieron casi al mismo tiempo, la rutina estaba matandolos de aburrimiento.

Después de todo el alboroto del concierto ellos apenas y se veian, Miku en especial se iba por dias y no volvía hasta terminar sus contratos y los otros vocaloids estaban en la misma situación, un concierto era una oportunidad de nuevos discos, Len apenas y tenia tiempo para si mismo, " no quiero vivir así", volvió a pensar mientras tocaba una tostada y la llevaba a su boca.

- Len, sé que estás cansado, pero no se te ve muy feliz - comento Miku mientras los demás ponian atención a lo que había dicho la chica aguamarina.

- No soy feliz aqui- dijo el rubio con frialda, Miku solo encogió de hombros al oir está respuesta tan gelida de parte de él- ¿cómo podría ser feliz si me falta mi razón de existir?- dijo sin morderse la lengua, Miku sintió como su corazón se comprió bruscamente, y dolia a niveles indescriptibles.

- Alguien no se levanto de animo hoy, Miku, por favor no lo molestes- rogo Luka mientras la aguamarina suspiraba, ¿por qué tenían que ser así las cosas?.

Len ni se inmuto ante el comentario ni por como Miku lo miraba, desvió su mirada hacia Kaito y Meiko, ellos lucían felices, ¿por qué no podía estar con su persona querida como ellos lo estaban?, sintió envidia, un sentimiento sució invadió su cuerpo, se sentía mal por dentro y se notaba por fuera.

-Len... no te ves muy bien- Meiko se acercó hacia él y puso su mano en su frente- estás demasiado caliente- Len sólo la observaba perdido ¿estaba enfermo?, nisiquiera lo había notado.

- Será mejor que cancelemos tus compromisos de hoy- comento Kaito preocupado, Len ni se opuso, un dia de descanso no estaba mal.

- Gracias, creo que si debo descansar un poco- Len se levanto con cuidado y se poso en un mueble, Meiko saco un termometro de un botiquin que había cerca de allí y se lo puso en la boca al rubió, Len observaba de nuevo hacia el techo ¿su sueño fue provocado por la fiebre también?, se pregunto... aunque se había bañado... eso significaba que su fiebre debió haber estado más alta cuando dormia.

- Esto es malo- dijo Meiko mientras veia el termometro- tienes 39- Meiko lo observo con lastima, se sento a su lado y empezo a meser su cabello, Len sólo se dejo guiar por la suave caricia.

- Meiko... ¿podrías quedarte?- dijo Len con suavidad, la castaña asintió con la cabeza dandole su respuesta- gracias- Len sonrió en esos instantes, eso le trajo recuerdos amargos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz.

* * *

-¿Algo anda mal?- pregunto un rubio a cierta chica que no paraba de mirar a la nada mientras su profesora daba clases de matematicas, ella sólo volteó a mirar distraidamente.

- No, no es nada Oliver, es sólo que...- Rin se detuvo un instante y suspiro, él no lo entendería ¿o si?.

- ¿Sólo qué?- pregunto frunciendo el seño, ella sólo volvió a suspirar.

- Es que extraño mucho a alguien- Rin volteó a mirar de nuevo a la nada, ¿Cómo decir que extrañaba a su hermano gemelo?.

Había pasado un mes desde que se despidieron en aquel parque, empezaba a cambiar el clima a una más gelido y diciembre se hacía notar, Rin se ponia nostalgica en diciembre, aunque ahora estuviera ocupada y distrayendose más de lo que hacia antes, seguía extrañando demasiado a su único familiar vivo y al que más amaba en el mundo, "deberia llamarlo", se dijo mentalmente mientras ella volvía a suspirar, la vida se le iba a ir si seguia suspirando así pero no podia evitarlo, las enormes ganas de ver a Len hacia que se sintiera terrible.

Lo que Mew decía le parecia poco interesante, Rin vio al reloj y cada tic tac se le hacia una eternidad, el tiempo de verdad era terriblemente relativo según la teoría de cierto genio que cuyo nombre se le fue de la cabeza, sus ojos se cerraron quedando profundamente dormida en el mundo de los sueños, en donde todo era perfecto.

- Kasane-san- Rin abrió los ojos de inmeadiato al ver a la Sensei a su lado con los brazos cruzados y sus pie golpeando de forma ritmica el suelo.

- Lo..lo siento- dijo la muchacha apenada mientras los demás estudiantes empezaban a reirse de ella.

- Si de verdad el tema de limites le parece aburrido puede salir de mi salón de clase con toda tranquilidad- ella ironizo su tono para mostrar su molestía.

- No... si me parece interesante- Rin se irguió en su silla mientras Mew se volteaba de nuevo a su lugar donde usualmente enseñaba, Rin se sintió apenada, aunque dormir en clases no era algo nuevo para ella, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía en ese lugar.

* * *

- Tu fiebre siguió empeorando- Meiko veia preocupada el termometro, Miku y Luka se encontraban en los otros sillones observando preocupadas a Len, quien ahora jadeaba suavemente a causa de su calor.

-¿llamamos a un doctor?- pregunto la pelirosada, Meiko nego suavemente.

- Tal vez sea mejor llevarlo a un hospital, una fiebre de 41 es demasiado preocupante- Meiko se sentía inutil al decir esto.

- Ire por un auto- Luka se levanto presurosa a tomar las llaves, Meiko y Kaito ayudaron al rubio a levantarse con bastante dificultad, Miku los seguía de cerca.

Miku entro al auto acomodando a Len entre sus brazos, él chico se sentía debil y no podia reaccionar bien, Meiko se sento adelante con Luka y Kaito ayudaba a sostener al pobre muchacho que ahora empezaba a temblar, Luka no se hizo esperar y encendio el auto para llevar al enfermo al lugar de atención más cercano.

* * *

- Rin- Susurro IA mientras Rin observaba perezosamente a la chica de cabello rosas palidos.

- ¿Si?- contesto sin animos.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto ella, Rin parpadeo un par de veces asimilando la pregunta.

- Si, ¿porqué preguntas?- pregunto Rin a ella, todas la observaban en ese momento.

- Es que hoy haz estado demasiado distraida ¿qué pasa?, sabes que puedes contarnos- IA la miraba preocupada, Rin se puso a meditar un segundo, ¿porqué estaba distraida?.

- Yo le pregunte y me dijo que extrañaba a alguien- dijo Oliver mirandola serio- ¿acaso será el chico con el que te viste después de que fuimos a cine?- Rin abrió los ojos de inmediato, ¿le había seguido?- ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta?, la chica con la que estaba él estaba tan idiotizada con la pelicula que nisiquiera se percato que se habían tomado las manos- Seeu, Yukari e Ia miraban extrañada a Rin, Rin sólo seguia en shock, la habían visto.

-Yo...- intento decir pero Oliver no la dejo hablar.

- Sé que no querias salir conmigo, pero me hubieras dicho que tenías novio y no haberme humillado de esa forma- Oliver se veia molesto, Rin no sabía que decir- Aunque no creo que sea precisamente tu novio, ¿aceptas que tu novio salga con otras chicas?- Rin no sabía que decir, temia que si abria la boca podria empeorar la situación.

Rin empezó a temblar, sus amigas no se atrevian a decir algo, Rin sentía que podia estallar en llanto allí, su mente no podia decir alguna mentira convicente, estaba cansada, luego sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban por detras.

- Deja en paz a Rin- reconoció la voz de Mikuo, ella temblaba en los brazos de él sin poder decir nada- ella no te debe explicaciones, si salió contigo sólo fue para pagar el favor que le hiciste ¿no es así?, no fue más que una salida de amigos, y si ella tiene un amante tampoco es de tu incumbencia así que no le reproches por cosas como esa- Mikuo tomo delicadamente a Rin entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar con ella cargada, Rin se aferro a la camisa del chico, aún temblaba de miedo ante su romance descubierto.

Mikuo la llevo hasta la enfermeria y le dio un vaso de agua, Rin lo tomaba despació intentando tranquilizarse, su respiración también se había acelerado de manera alarmante, Mikuo la veia triste.

- Gra-gracias- dio ella mientras lo miraba, Mikuo estaba recostado en un escritorio, sólo miraba el reloj como esperando algo.

- No es nada, pero creo que no podras permanecer aqui mucho tiempo- Rin lo miro con tristeza, Oliver no sabía que la persona con la que estaba era su hermano gemelo, pero sería dificil de explicar de donde había salido un chico así de la nada.

- No lo sé... no es que precisamente se enterará de quien era yo- Rin se ponia triste- quiero estar aqui- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto él, la chica asintió.

- Pero... no puedo ser totalmente feliz sin Len- Mikuo sólo suspiro triste.

- Cuando mi hermana me dijo que queria ser Idol yo me opuse- menciono él, Rin se quedo callada escuchando lo que decia- pero su voluntad era más fuerte, mis padres la apoyaron en todo y en poco tiempo logro gran fama, pero luego el productor le dijo que viviera en la casa con sus demás compañeros- Mikuo tenía una expresión triste, Rin recordaba que Miku llego un poco antes que ellos- entonces empezamos las peleas y ella logro convencer a mis padres de que ese en verdad era su sueño, ellos sólo bajaron la cabeza y le dieron de nuevo su apoyo pero está vez yo le dije que si se iba no volviera, realmente estaba furioso, ella era sólo una niña en un mundo muy peligroso, cada vez que venia a casa nos peleabamos y por eso dejo de venir, ella piensa que yo la odio, pero la verdad es que yo la quiero, por eso no queria que se fuera lejos de mi, si se iba no podria protegerla, pero ella lo ha hecho muy bien sóla- Mikuo sonrió tristemente, Rin sólo permanecia en silencio- pero para ella es más importante su sueño que su familia, los sueños son importantes pero opino que la familia también lo es, no estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana y no hay nada que pueda hacer, Rin vuelve con tu hermano sé que él te necesita- Mikuo observo a Rin, ella solo estaba cabizbaja.

Mikuo sólo salió de la habitación dejando a Rin reflexionar, por un lado él tenía razón, debía volver con Len, si ella volviera con él sería igual de feliz pero aún así volver a vocaloid no le apetecía, aunque su sueño era la musica al estar en vocaloid se dio cuenta que tal vez la decisión de hacerse cantante a esa edad fue apresurada, tres años de su vida se habían ido trabajando y no pudo disfrutar de su vida escolar tampoco pudo realizar varias cosas que una chica de su edad haría, y estaba el hecho de que si salía al publico sobre su relación con su hermano esto sería terriblemente peligroso ¿valia la pena estar con Len?, se pregunto ella, mucho estaba en juego, que Len correspondiera sus sentimientos no significa que enrealidad pudieran estar juntos, el incesto no era un juego y no era fácil de aceptar, una relación incestuosa insultaba la memoria de sus fallecidos padres, alejaria a sus amigos, obtendrian el despreció de toda una sociedad y podría hasta afectar a sus decendientes.

-¿ Dónde debo estar?- se pregunto en voz baja, su confusión sobre su propia vida le estaba causando una terrible depresión.

* * *

- ¿Qué diablos me estás diciendo?- pregunto una castaña bastante enojada.

- Que enrealidad no sabemos que tiene el joven, su fiebre no tiene explicación logica- Dijo una doctora también castaña acomodandose sus gafas.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - pregunto de nuevo, ambas estaban en el pasillo, la doctora suspiro de cansancio.

- Hemos revisado al joven, él no presenta ningún sintoma de intoxicación ni nada que explique su alta fiebre, hemos estado controlandola pero en conclusión su temperatura ha subido simplemente porque si- Meiko se resigno, suspiro y se dio medio vuelta sin decirle nada a la doctora y entro a una habitación.

- ¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Kaito mientras estaba sentado en una de los sófas al lado de la camilla donde se encontraba el paciente, Meiko se sento al lado de él.

- Dicen que no saben porque tiene fiebre, es realmente extraño- Meiko se recosto en su hombro, Luka y Miku miraban preocupadas al pobre rubio que sólo dormitaba a causa de su fiebre.

- Es como decir que se enfermo porque si- dijo Kaito, Meiko simplemente se quedo meditando.

- Tal vez simplemente sea depresión- susurro ella- a veces los niños con ausencia de sus padres empiezan a enfermarse involutariamente para que ellos vuelvan (*)- Kaito observo a Len en ese momento ¿Hace cuánto el rubio no veia a Rin?, según sus cuentas debieron haber sido tres meses pero sospechaba que si le habia visto después de eso.

- ¿Es por qué Rin no está?- dijo Miku, se veia molesta- ¿Cuándo va a superar eso?, yo deje a mi familia también y no estoy llorando por tanto tiempo, estoy sóla pero aún así sigo trabajando - Miku sólo miro molesta al chico, este nisiquiera le escuchaba pero no le importaba.

- Es diferente- contesto Luka- tus familiares siguen vivos, Rin y Len sólo tienen un familiar y ese es el Master y él no se muestra muy afectivo con ellos, asi que ellos sólo se tiene el uno al otro, es normal que Len quiera estar con Rin y que la extrañe de esa manera ya que para él es la persona más importante- Luka se veía seria, no estaba enojada sólo algo molesta por el comentario de la aguamarina.

- Algún dia se tenian que separar, Rin algún dia se casara y Len también, no pueden vivir juntos para siempre- susurro ella, Meiko también se estaba molestando por sus comentarios.

- Tal vez eso suceda, pero no creo que la esposa de Len seas tú- dijo la castaña, Kaito le dio un suave golpecito por su comentario, Miku la veia enfadada.

- Tal vez si lo sea, ¿por qué Len no estaría conmigo?- Miku alzaba un poco su voz.

- Ya rechazo a Gumi, ¿por qué no te rechazaria a ti?, no eres mejor que ella- Kaito empezó a ponerse nervioso por la pequeña discusión de Miku y Meiko.

- Chicas... Len está durmiendo, hagan silenció por favor- suplico Kaito, Miku giro su cuerpo y se fue hacia la salida, Luka sólo observo como su amiga se fue y luego observo al chico acostado en la camilla.

- Pobre Miku, se hace demasiadas ilusiones con algo que jamas pasara- dijo la pelirosada- después de todo Len sólo pude amar a Rin- Luka sonrió tristemente y luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación quedandose la pareja de enamorados cuidando al joven.

Luka camino por los pasillos de los hospitales, no le agradaba para nada ese lugar, saco su celular de su bolsillo y se dispuso a marcar las teclas rapidamente enviando un texto, luego de eso miro su reloj, " no es tan tarde para ir", se dijo así misma saliendo del hospital.

- He estado pensando- dijo en susurro Kaito.

- Que novedad- dijo Meiko sonriendo.

- No molestes- respondió él sonriendo también- En fin, estaba pensando en que tal vez Len sólo este encaprichado con Rin porque ella se parece a su Mamá- la castaña sólo suspiro.

- No es una mala teoria, pero creo que esa no es la razón- comento Meiko- no sé que pasa por sus cabezas pero no creo que Len sólo este enamorado por eso, algo debió haber vivido con ella que hizo que se enamorará profundamente y se diera cuenta primero de sus sentimientos- Kaito sonrió y tomo de la mano a la pelicastaña, ella sonrió, no podia ser sólo esa razón.

* * *

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Rui a Rin, ambas chicas se encontraban ya en casa, Rui peinaba el cabello de Rin y quitaba las extensiones de cabello, era dificil volver a ponerselas pero de vez en cuando habia que arreglarlas.

- Gracias por peinarme- dijo Rin, ella se encontraba en un estado deplorable después de salir del instituto.

- No te preocupes Rin, mira, tu cabello está creciendo bastante al tener peso extra- Rui mostro como ahora el cabello de la rubia llegaba hasta cerca de la mitad de su espalda, cuando se habian conocido apenas rozaba sus hombros.

- ¿Es eso posible?- pregunto Rin- El cabello no crece tanto en tan poco tiempo- Dijo Rin, Rui sólo sonrió.

- No lo sé, pero haz estado utilizando esto tres meses y tu cabello está muy sano, así que ha crecido bastante, de hecho podrias dejarlo así y decir que te lo cortaste- Rui sonrió, Rin se vio en el espejo de nuevo, el cabello largo molestaba bastante pero tenerlo así no era nada mal, se veia más femenina.

- Tal vez tengas razón- Rin sonrió otra vez, le gustaba ese look de cierta manera.

- ¿Qué haz pensando hacer?- pregunto Rui, Rin borro su sonrisa en ese instante.

- No lo sé- Rin de nuevo puso cara deprimida.

- Te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras aqui- Rui abrazo por la espada a la rubia, Rin abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Rui no era muy afectiva con ella- Para mi ya eres como mi familia, así que si decides irte o seguir aqui yo te apoyaré- Rui sonrió otra vez, Rin se sintió bastante feliz.

- ¿De tu familia?- pregunto ella, Rui sonrió.

- Si, es divertido tenerte de prima, pero si tocas a Rei quedas expulsada- Rin sonrió aún más.

- No lo tocaré, Rei sólo puede estar con Rui- Rin se levanto de la silla donde estaba, a ella no le desagradaba vivir con Rui ni con Rei, incluso tampoco con Teto aunque ella no pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, le agradaba el lugar, era un ambiente un poco más familiar, no era sólo amistad lo que ellos sentían por ella, a Rin le agradaba eso.

Rei y Rui no sólo la ayudaban, la apoyaban con todas sus decisiones y la cuidaban de las demás personas, Rei le conto que Teto sólo acepto el trabajo de cuidarla porque necesitaban dinero extra, pero apesar de eso no la consideraba una obligación, de hecho lo hacia con mucho gusto, Rei y Rui se encariñaron con ella rapidamente, especialmente Rei con el cual solia jugar mucho, Rin había encontrado una pequeña familia en el mundo, no era nada relacionado pero aún así los queria, también queria a Ia, Seeu y Yukari, ellas eran graciosas y aunque les gustaba Len no hablaban de como planeaban conquistarlo o pasar su vida con él, pasar el rato con sus amigas era bastante divertido, Ia en especial era bastante graciosa según Rin, Incluso le había tomado cariño a Oliver, él a pesar de pelearse cada semana con alguien, era una persona que podia ser divertida y servicial, cuando se disponia claro, el incidente con él no le hizo tener una mala percepción de él como muchos pensarian, ella comprendia que él estuviera dolido, si ella hubiera estado en su situación hubiera estallado de rabia. Y estaban Mikuo y Dell, a veces peleaban delante de ella pero ellos no eran malos chicos, Rin disfrutaba pasar tiempo con los dos, especialmente Mikuo ya que era el único que sabía su secreto y ayudaba cuando podia, ¿podría dejar ahora esa vida?, solo habían pasado tres meses pero Rin se sentía tan agusto que era dificil imaginarse su vida sin las maravillosas personas que ahora estaban a su alrededor.

Y por otro lado estaba Len, aunque Rin antes no se hubiera imaginado haber estado separada tanto tiempo de Len tenía que admitir que tampoco vivia infeliz sin él, podía extrañarlo pero aún así no faltaban los momentos agradables, eso si, también debia decir que si ella estuviera con Len sería completamente feliz, porque a pesar de no ser infeliz el vacio de su corazón no se llenaba del todo; En ese momento la puerta sono.

- ¿Puedes abrir?- pregunto Rui a Rin, ella sólo se acerco y la abrió.

- Buenas tardes- Un hombre alto apareció, vestía de negro con unas gafas negras, Rin penso que sería un guardaespaldas de alguien.

- ¿En que le puedo ayudar?- pregunto ella.

- ¿Podría acompañarme?- dijo el hombre, Rin sólo parpadeo.

- ¿Disculpe?- dijo ella sin entender.

- Señorita Kagamine, el Maestro ha pedido su presencia- dijo el hombre serio, Rin sólo abrió los ojos, Rui se acerco curiosa al ver al hombre.

- ¿Qué quiere ahora de mi?, él ya se deshizo de mi ¿para qué diablos me quiere ahora?- pregunto Rin molesta.

- Esa información no se me ha dado, sólo me pidieron que la llevara a cierto lugar, por las buenas o por las malas- Rin se sintió intimidada en esos momentos.

- No ire a ningún lado con usted- Rin iba a azotar la puerta pero el hombre lo detuvo con su pierna y la agarro del brazo- ¡Sulteme!- Grito ella enojada pero sólo resulto siendo arrastrada por el hombre claramente más alto y fuerte que ella.

- ¡RIN!- grito Rui al ver como Rin era llevada por la fuerza y la siguió, aquel hombre la levanto cargada sobre su hombro, Rin le daba golpes pero no la bajaba- ¡Dejela en paz!, ¡ella no quiere ir!- Rui jalaba la camisa del hombre pero este sólo la aparto violentamente con una palmada mientras subia a Rin a un auto de vidrios negros blindados- ¡RIN!- grito la pelinegra desesperada.

- ¡RUI!- grito Rin antes de que una de las personas del auto tapara su boca para que sus gritos no se oyeran.

Rui se levanto del suelo estupefacta y sin saber que hacer, Rei salió a la calle para observar el alboroto formado por ambas chicas, en eso Rui empezó a llorar desperada contandole lo que había sucedido.

Rin en cambio fue inmovilizada, ahora se encontraba rodeada de varias personas que no lucian muy seguras, Rin sólo estaba quieta ¿por qué demonios tenia que pasarle eso a ella?, y encima iba a un lugar desconocido, sería una mentira si dijera que no tenía miedo.

Después de una hora de incertidumbre el auto se detuvo, y uno de los hombres tomo a Rin de la mano y la bajo del auto bruscamente, Rin sólo se dejaba llevar, no estaba en algún lugar tenebroso, de hecho, estaba en un hospital, el hombre al sentir que la chica no se resistia aflojo su agarré.

- Sigame señorita- Rin simplemente asintió ¿porqué la habían traido a un hospital?.

Luego de dar muchas vueltas el guardaespalda sólo señalo un cuarto, Rin dudaba si entrar o no, los hospitales no eran señales de buenas noticias, luego de empujar la puerta vio tres figuras conocidas, una era Meiko, la otra era Kaito, ellos al notar su presencia la vieron sorprendidos, Rin dirijio su vista a la cama donde se encontraba Len durmiendo.

- ¿Eh?- dijo la rubia al verlo y entro rapidamente a la habitación.

- Rin- Meiko se levanto de la silla al ver a Rin entrar por la habitación.

- ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A LEN?!- dijo ella desesperada al lado de el chico.

- No, no es nada grave, no te preocupes- dijo Meiko intentando tranquilizarla.

- Le dio fiebre- complemento Kaito, Rin los miro a ambos sin creerle.

- ¿Si es sólo eso por qué está en el hospital?- pregunto ella con sarcasmo, Meiko suspiro.

- Tenía una fiebre muy alta y sólo lo tragimos por precaución, enserio no es nada grave,se va a mejorar pronto- Kaito se acerco a la rubia y puso una mano en su cabeza despeinandola un poco- mira como haz cambiado, casi ni te reconosco- Rin bajo su cara apenada, nisiquiera había saludado a los chicos.

- Si... ¿cómo han estado?, mucho tiempo sin hablar- Rin sólo desvió aún más su cara, la situación era increiblemente incomoda para ella.

- ya dejalo, ¡ven aqui!- Meiko la atrapo en un abrazo, Rin seguia sonrojada pero emocionada.

- Nos tenías muy preocupados pequeña- Kaito se unió al abrazo, Rin intento corresponderle a ambos pero sus brazos no eran lo suficiente grandes.

- Lo siento- dijo ella.

- No te disculpes, tendras tus razones- dijo Kaito sonriendole y rompiendo el abrazo, Rin asintió lentamente.

- Saben... hay gente que quiere dormir, mejor dejemos sólos a los niños- Meiko sonrió, Kaito entendio lo que quizo decir la castaña asi que ambos salieron por la puerta dejando a Rin a sólas con Len.

- al fin se van- Rin volteo a observar al chico de la cama, quien tenia sus ojos abiertos.

- ¡Len! ¿Estabas despierto?- pregunto Rin acercandose, este le sonrió.

- Enrealidad no he dormido desde está mañana, todos son bastante ruidosos, pero es interesante escuchar lo que dicen cuando creen que uno está dormido- Len se levanto un poco, Rin se sento a su lado- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aqui?- pregunto, Rin simplemente suspiro.

- No sabía... me trajeron a la fuerza aqui, si me hubieran dicho que estabas aqui hubiera venido por mis propios medios- contesto Rin, Len sólo arrugo la frente.

-¿Qué te hicieron? - pregunto ofendido.

- Olvidalo, no me hicieron daño- Rin sonrió, Len sólo miro molesto hacia otra parte intentando no prestarle atención- Len- llamo Rin al chico, este sólo volteó su cara para poder observarla, Rin simplemente se acerco y beso su frente- te he extrañado mucho- Rin lo abrazo con cariño, Len sólo se quedo estatico un momento, su fiebre no le dejaba pensar muy bien.

- Yo también- respondio con dificultad, empezaba a jadear, Rin sólo se alejo un poco y toco su frente.

- ¿Están seguros que no tienes nada?- pregunto preocupada.

- Si, creo saber que tengo- dijo él sonriendo- tengo una hermana caprichosa que me ha dejado sólo por un mes entero y mi cuerpo no resiste tal rechazo- Len fingió lagrimas falsas, aunque Rin no se tomo muy bien este pequeño chiste, lo cual hizo que bajara su cabeza arrepentida.

- ¿Es mi culpa? - pregunto ella, Len simplemente nego con la cabeza.

- Tonta, ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa?, ven aqui- Len tomo a Rin del brazo y la hizo recostar en la camilla donde le abrazo tiernamente.

- ¿Quieres que vuelva?- pregunto Rin triste, Len se quedo tranquilo y sereno.

- No- dijo sin dudarlo- no quiero que vuelvas- Rin se sorprendio, penso que Len iba a decirle que si, que la queria a su lado ¿porqué había dicho que no?.

- Pero Len... pense que querias vivir conmigo- dijo ella sin comprender, Len la observo sonriendole.

-Claro que si, eso es lo que más deseo, pero ya me dijiste que no deseabas volver a Vocaloid, ¿Porqué te pediria algo que no deseas?- Rin sólo observaba confundida a Len- No te tienes que sacrificar por mi , ese es mi trabajo, aunque en este caso no sería un sacrificio porque yo también quiero dejar de ser cantante, este no fue mi sueño, este era el tuyo pero si yo no te seguia me iban a separar de ti- Concluyo el chico, Rin simplemente suspiro.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto ella, Len simplemente sonrió dandole su respuesta afirmativa- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que deberias hacer tu vida aparte de la mia?- pregunto seria, Len borro su sonrisa.

-Mentiria si dijera que no- Rin abrió sus ojos sorprendida- He pensando en muchas posibilidades, desde si no hubiera elegido cantar contigo hasta mil y una maneras de morir- Rin se sorprendio aún más ante está confesión- pero hasta ahora no tengo arrepentimientos, sé que si no hubiera escogido esos caminos, no estuviera aqui abrazandote- Len sonrió tiernamente haciendo que Rin le devolviera la sonrisa.

-Vamos a hacer nuestra vida juntos otra vez- la rubia paso sus manos por atras de la espalda de su amado y se posiciono más cerca de él, queria sentir el calor que transmitia su cuerpo un poco más, Len subio su mano hasta su cabeza y acarició su cabello suavemente.

-Por supuesto- dijo él besando su frente mientras ambos sonreian.

Ambos estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que Rin sintió como Len se dormia de nuevo y estaba vez no fingia ya que podia sentir sus respiraciones lentas sobre ella, decidio separarse suavemente pero Len la tenía muy agarrada por lo cual fue dificil, cuando por fin pudo liberarse salió lentamente de la habitación sin hacer ruido, al cerrar la puerta detras de si camino unos pasos hasta llegar a un pasillo vació y saco su celular del bolsillo, marcando el número de Rei.

-¡Rin!- Rin separo de su oreja el aparato por la fuerza que utilizo el pelinegro para nombrarla- ¡¿Estás bien?!- pregunto asustado, Rin sonrió dulcemente.

- Si... por eso llamaba, para que no se preocuparan, estoy en el hospital , me trajeron porque Len está enfermo- Rin intento explicar la situación lo mejor posible.

- Entiendo...- suspiro Rei- te hubieran llevado de otro modo más tranquilo... ¿no crees?- dijo mientras Rin sonreia.

- Len también se enojo- Rin sonria con alegria, por algún motivo se sentia muy feliz.

- Le pedire a Mikuo que te busque...¿quieres que vayan por ti o te quedaras?- pregunto él con duda después de todo cualquiera pensaria en que Rin se quedaria con Len a cuidarlo.

- Si ire a casa, asi que si podrias decirle que venga... - dijo ella en un tono no muy convencido.

- Está bien, nos vemos más tarde- Rei colgo su telefono, Rin volvió a sonreir, después de todo Len dijo que no queria que volviera a vocaloid, así que ella no iria a la antigua casa.

Rin dio media vuelta para volver al cuarto de su hermano, cuando diviso una cabellera aguamarina enfrente de su habitación, ella parecia muy contenta, Rin sólo pudo sentir una gran ola de celos e institivamente se escondio antes de que la viera, Miku entro a la habitación de Len, ahora él se encontraria sólo durmiendo placidamente, Rin se acerco a la puerta y noto como está no se cerro por completo, asi que por la pequeña abertura podia ver como Miku sólo estaba parada allí observandolo mientras dormia.

Rin sólo pudo evitar suspira, cerro los ojos y empujo la puerta ligeramente para dejarla pasar, Miku se quedo observandola atonita y sin decir ni una sóla palabra, Rin la observaba esperando a que ella dijera algo.

- Rin- al fin solto cuando ella salió de su breve shock, luego hizo una mueca algo disgustada y volteó su cara para que Rin no se diera de cuenta- que sorpresa... no pensaba verte por aqui- admitió ella, Rin sólo la miraba con pena, algo dentro de ella se sentía superior a la pobre chica pero sabía que sentirse asi estaba mal.

- Yo tampoco pensaba que me encontraria hoy contigo- dijo ella seria, tanto como le fuera humanamente posible, se acerco a la cama de Len y se sento en la orilla de esta, paso una de sus manos por la cabeza del rubio y sonrió de forma calida.

- Entiendo... ¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo?, nos hemos preocupado mucho por ti- sonrió ella, Rin sólo la miro con su seriedad de nuevo.

- Seguramente tu estabas feliz de que me haya ido- dijo Rin sin temor, Miku la miro perpleja.

- ¿De qué hablas Rin?, ¿porqué estaría feliz de que te fueras?, eso es ilogico- dijo Miku, Rin sólo la seguia observando con sus ojos acusadores.

- Oi que Len y tú tuvieron una cita – menciono Rin, Miku sólo se ruborizo un poco- aprovechaste que Gumi ya salió del camino y que yo no estaba para lanzarte ¿eh?- comento la rubia, Miku sólo se sonrojo más pero sonrió al mismo tiempo.

- No es algo que pudiera evitar- dijo ella con una sonrisa- fue realmente divertido, aunque no fue mucho tiempo, pero al menos pude pasar tiempo con Len- Sonrió aún más ella, Rin simplemente desvió su mirada hacia su hermano, y reprimio sus pensamientos de gritarle que Len sólo era de ella, pero se contuvo.

- Felicidades- dijo Rin recostandose al lado de Len, Miku la miro sorprendida por está acción, pero también con algo de envidia, ella queria hacer lo mismo- Pero aún así... todavia no eres su novia- Rin simplemente sonrió y tomo la mano de su gemelo pasandole por encima suyo simulando un abrazo, luego se acomodo entre sus brazos como estaba antes de haberse ido.

- Aún no me he confesado- dijo la chica aguamarina acercandose a la puerta para salir de allí, algo en Rin le irritaba, podia sentir que ella le ocultaba algo... algo que seguramente no le iba a agradar.

- ¡Oh!, haz vuelto- Meiko interrumpió la salida de la aguamarina entrando al tiempo en la que ella se iba a ir.

- Si...- dijo ella secamente, aún recordaba su pequeña discusión de la mañana.

- Que bien... el medico de Len dijo que no era necesario que él permaneciera aquí, asi que podra salir cuando queramos- dijo sonriendo ella, Rin se sento sobre la cama mirandola extrañada.

- ¿Qué hay sobre la fiebre?- pregunto ella curiosa, la castaña sólo sonrió.

- Ya bajo bastante, hable con él y me dio unos tips para cuidarlo en casa, así que no te preocupes- contesto sonriendo, Rin sonrió también.

- Menos mal- Rin se levanto de la camilla dirigiendose hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Rin?- pregunto la castaña- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?- Rin la observo curiosa pero sonrió.

- Lo siento... pero yo no voy a volver- Meiko la miro tristemente pero a la vez le dedico una sonrisa.

-Entiendo- dijo ella terminando la conversación, Meiko meció levemente al rubio despertandolo.

- ¿Rin?- pregunto él al no notarla a su lado.

- Aqui estoy- dijo la rubia mirandolo desde la ventana, Meiko sólo sonrió, Miku en cambio sintió una incontrolable ira acompañada de ganas de llorar, se retiro rapidamente de allí sin dar explicaciones.

- Crei que te habías ido- susurro Len.

- No, aún no- Rin le sonrió.

- En cambio nosotros ya nos podemos ir- dijo la castaña, Len asintió dandole su respuesta afirmativa y se levanto de la cama- Dejaré que se despidan vuelvo en 10 minutos- menciono ella llendose por la puerta.

- De nuevo sólos- dijo Len mientras volvía sonreir.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer en 10 minutos?- Rin correspondió su sonrisa , el chico tomo su mano y la acerco a él suavemente, ella no se resistió en ningún momento.

-Sólo puedo pensar en una cosa- susurro él acercandose a su cara mientras posaba sus labios encima de los de ella- abre la boca- Rin acato sin dudarlo Len simplemente saco su lengua para lamer los labios suavemente, la rubia temblo con ese contacto pero no se aparto.

Lentamente él fue introduciendola explorando esa cavidad que tanto le gustaba, Rin movia su lengua para hacer contacto con la de su hermano pero este retiro su lengua instantaneamente.

- No~ - Rin hizo un puchero mostrando disgusto así que se separo.

- No es justo!- dijo ella mientras lo miraba enojada.

- La vida no es justa- Len se acerco a ella y la acorralo contra la pared, Rin sólo sonreia de nuevo, el juego le agradaba.

- Tengo ganas de robarte- susurro él, Rin poso su mirada curiosa sobre él.

- ¿Porqué no lo haces- pregunto ella.

- ¿Quién dijo que no?- Rin solto una sonora, carcajada.

- lo estaré esperando- la chica poso sus manos en el pecho del chico y lo empujo suavemente para poder deshacer de su prisión- mientras tanto, cambiate que ya te vas a ir a casa- dijo ella mientras se volteaba hacia la ventana y el chico suspiraba.

- De acuerdo- Él entro al baño, Rin por su parte sólo se acerco a la ventana y la abrió, sentía sus mejillas arder, Len había dicho que se la iba a robar, en el momento en el que estaba entre sus brazos no había pensando con detalle esa frase, pero ahora que se había alejado le pudo notar el doble sentido.

¿Significaba eso que Len queria tener relaciones con ella?, del sólo pensar en eso hacia que Rin se sintiera mareada y recordara los escandalos de los gemelos Kagene, en algún momento a ella le iba a tocar, Rin apreto sus puños nerviosa, no sabía si estaría preparada para ese momento.

- Rin- se acerco Len por detras y toco su hombro, le había llamado pero no le respondia.

- Kya!- se sorprendio ella al sentir el contacto con su hermano, este sólo se aparto- ah... lo siento... creo que me perdi en pensamientos- se justifico ella, Len sólo la miro nervioso.

- De acuerdo- Len sintió que lo mejor era apartarse, Rin se veia algo nerviosa y preocupada- ya es hora de que me vaya, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto el rubio, Rin sólo desvio su mirada.

- No sé cuanto se tarde Mikuo en venir- dijo ella recuperandose de su vergüenza al pensar en otras cosas.

- ¿Mikuo? - pregunto Len.

- Es un amigo- dijo ella sonriendo- Que me ayuda mucho- Len sólo alzo una ceja mostrando disgusto.

- ¿Sabe sobre ti?- pregunto Len simplemente asintió.

- Es el hermano de Miku- Len abrio sus ojos de sorpresa ¿cómo demonios Rin se había hecho amigo justo del hermano de Miku?- Fue una casualidad que nos hayamos conocido pero él no es tan malo- Rin sonrió, Len sólo pudo sentir su corazón oprimiendose por esa sonrisa, no le agrada que sonriera cuando hablaba con otros chicos.

- Ya veo, espero que se tarde- dijo el rubio.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Rin mientras Len sonreia.

- Por esto- Len volvió a atraer a Rin hacia él pasando sus brazos por su cintura, Rin se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se colorearon- ¿En que estás pensando?, te haz puesto muy nerviosa- dijo sonriendole.

- No es nada- susurro Rin desviando su mirada, tenía que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

- ¡Len! ¡Meiko me dijo que ya nos ibamos!- Miku entro en ese instante, ambos voltearon su cara para mirarla asustados pero ninguno de los dos deshizo el abrazo que se daban - ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto ella asombrada.

- La estaba abrazando y como entraste sin tocar nos asustate a ambos- dijo Len un poco fastidiado por haberlo interrumpido- Meiko ya me había dicho que me podia ir- continuo diciendo y solto a Rin en el proceso.

- Ya.. Ya veo- dijo la chica de cabellos aguamarina apenada por su comportamiento- debo tocar- Rin solto una risa.

- No te preocupes- dijo la rubia "aunque me hubiera gustado que me viera besandome con él" penso ella mirandola sonriente.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- prosigio Len mientras tomaba de la mano a Rin y partian hacia la puerta, Miku los siguió de cerca.

Después de terminar el chequeo se encontraron con Meiko y Kaito y se fueron hacia a las afueras del hospital a esperar a que Kaito trajera el auto para poder irse, Rin no soltaba la mano de Len y este no parecia tener algún inconveniente con ello, por otro lado Miku no se sacaba de la cabeza una idea que rondaba sin parar dandole un extraño escalofrio.

-Nadie ha venido a recogerte- susurro el rubio mientras sonreia- Tal vez deberias ir con nosotros- dijo apretando la mano de Rin, ella desvio su mirada buscando alguna señal de su amigo pero no podia encontrarla.

-Podria irme en tren- susurro ella, después de todo ya sabía que no se podia perder.

- No debes tomar el tren a la hora pico sóla- dijo Len con molestia- hay gente allí que se aprovecha de las chicas especialmente si están sólas- Rin sólo rio.

- Entiendo- dijo abrazando su brazo con cariño- ¡Len eres tan tierno!- dijo ella con emoción Meiko sólo los veia de forma divertida mientras que Miku sólo sentía unas profundas ganas de llorar.

- ¡No soy tierno!, ¡Sólo no quiero que te pase nada!- dijo él sonrojado Rin sonrió aún más soltando varias carcajadas.

- Por eso eres tierno ¡idiota!- Len desvio su mirada apenada hacia las personas que estaban mirandoles.

-No se rian- enfoco su mirada en la aguamarina está al notar que Len le miraba volteo su cara un poco sonrojada pero aún así tenia su semblante triste, Len giro su rostro hacia su gemela algo incomodo y sonrojado, él había escuchado todo lo que Miku había dicho hoy, se sentía incomodo poder verla, Rin también noto como estaba Miku y el ligero sonrojo que su hermano tenia después de ver a la chica, ella apreto más su abrazo y bajo sus ojos hacia el suelo.

-Len...- Len bajo su mirada hacia Rin ya que está le había susurrado en un tono de voz que sólo él pudo escuchar- Aún puedes arrepentirte de esto que hacemos... yo no te odiaré ni nada parecido- Len abrió sus ojos aún más - Aún podemos volver atrás - el chico alzo su mano hacia la cabeza de su hermana y la atrajo hacia su pecho, allí la abrazo muy fuerte y acerco su boca a la oreja de la chica.

- No es lo que crees, yo no te dejaré tan fácil, al fin puedo estar contigo de la forma que quiero, ¿quién se arrepentiria de eso?- Rin sólo sonrió y levanto su cabeza.

- Tienes razón, perdoname- Len alzo su cabeza sólo por un segundo había olvidado que no estaba sólo con Rin.

-Vaya, si que andan más cercanos de lo normal- comento Meiko sonriendo, las otras dos chicas se veian incomodas.

-¡Rin!- un auto se acerco con la cabeza de alguien asomandose por la ventana gritando el nombre de la rubia, ella institivamente volteo a verlo y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

- ¡MIKUO!- grito ella mientras se acercaba hacia el carro del chico.

- Mira que hacerme venir aquí, ¡ si que te aprovechas de mi!- dijo el chico aguamarina saliendo del carro con una sonrisa.

- Fue Rei el que te mando, ¡reclamale a él!- Len notaba como ambos parecian estar en una atmosfera diferente.

- Mikuo-nii- dijo Miku al ver a su hermano, ambos chicos voltearon a verla, Len también se giro a observarla, asi que era cierto que era el hermano de Miku.

- ¡oh!, no te habia visto Miku- comento el chico con cierto aire de incomodida, Len pudo notar eso- sólo me dijeron que viniera a recoger a Rin- Mikuo apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de Rin y está no hizo nada para detenerlo cosa que hacia que la molestia de Len creciera.

- ¿Eres el hermano de Miku?- pregunto la castaña mientras el chico asentia- ¿Y cómo conociste a Rin?- pregunto de nuevo con duda.

- En el instituto, sólo fue una coincidencia que nos conocieramos- dijo el chico algo intimidado por las preguntas repentinas.

- Pero Rin y tú no van en el mismo año- dijo Miku agregandole a las preguntas.

- Rin y yo somos amigos por culpa de mi vecina y sus extrañas formas de relacionar a la gente- comento Mikuo con desagrado.

- Esto parece un interrogatorio- dijo Rin suspirando.

- Ni que te fuera a llevar a una cita- dijo bromeando Mikuo pero a Len no le agrado del todo su comentario.

- Perdona pero es que no me gustaria dejar ir a Rin sóla a un lugar donde no conosco- contesto la castaña, Rin simplemente la miro algo enojada.

- Lo siento Meiko-nee pero ya no vivo contigo, sé que no sabes donde estoy pero Mikuo es mi amigo y yo confio en él, no creo que deba pasar por este interrogatorio- contesto la rubia dejando asombrado a todos los presentes.

- Rin, no es necesario que te pelees con tu amiga, yo comprendo que me tengan desconfianza después de todo soy un chico desconocido para ellos, exceptuando a Miku- dijo sonriendo Mikuo.

- Meiko-nee, Mikuo-nii es una buena persona no te preocupes por él- abogo Miku por su hermano, este sólo la miro algo nostalgico.

- Está bien, tampoco es que sea tu madre- dijo molesta Meiko por el comentario anterior de Rin.

-Entonces vamonos- dijo Mikuo a Rin y ella asintió- Adios Miku, adios muchachos- se despidio haciendose referencia a Meiko y Len.

- Adios Meiko, Adios Miku- Rin se acerco a Len quien todo este tiempo sólo estuvo callado y observando a este nuevo "amigo", Rin se acerco y beso su mejilla volviendolo de cierto modo a la realidad- Adios Len, mientras dormias agregue mi número a tu telefono, así que llamame hoy- Sonrió Rin,Len se sonrojo.

- Cuidate Rin- Len le abrazo por ultima vez ese dia y se despidio de ella.

Rin se monto al auto de su amigo y se despidio con la mano de todos, ellos sólo observaban como la rubia se iba alejando con el el chico de cabellos aguamarina, Len se sentía por alguna razón mal.

-wow... ¿esto voy a sentir cuando Mikuo-nii se case con una chica?- susurro Miku, Len simplemente abrió los ojos asustado ¿estaba sintiendo algo parecido?, no le gustaba la sensación, no queria sentirlo, Rin se fue con un chico que no era él.

Pero Rin no iba a dejarlo ¿cierto?.

* * *

(*) no sé si exista, pero una vez de pequeña me enferme muy grave y sólo me alivie cuando vi a mi Mamá!, empece a escribir esto cuando salia de una enfermedad, ironicamente ahora que lo termine me volvi a enfermar -3-, espero les agrade.

Gracias por los reviews, y este capitulo también es relleno, de hecho! nisiquiera estaba planeado xD!, ero me agrado de cierto modo, ahora el proximo capitulo les prometo que no es de relleno, sigue algo interesante desde mi punto de vista el spoiler es que veremos un pequeño flashback del pasado de los Kagamine 3.

sobre los lemons! ahora no los pidan... no se los voy dar del modo que quieren en este fic :/, pero supongo que si escribire uno o al menos un lime.

esperen el proximo capitulo o3o!


End file.
